Que hubiera pasado?
by NatalieEmms
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Amy, Andrea hubiera sido mordida? Si Daryl hubiera tenido que finalizar la vida de su hermana mayor? Amy no es la chica malcriada que todos pensamos que es, y Daryl descubre eso a la par de los lectores. La unión menos esperada.
1. Que hubiera pasado?

- Sólo quiero ir al baño... Nada es un secreto hoy en día, demonios, Andrea.- Dijo Amy dividida entre la vergüenza y exasperación.

- Lo siento.- Exclamó su hermana a medio sonreír junto a las demás personas del campamento.

- El pescado esta delicioso- Dale comentó para desviar la atención de la adolescente que entraba al RV.-

Las charlas continuaron por un rato, el aire de tensión comenzó a irse junto la digestión de la cena, mientras esperaban la llegada de los hombres, "ojalá que sin Merle" pensaban todos con culpa justificada.

A Amy la alerto un grito por detrás, bajo la tapa del inodoro y se subió para observar mejor por la ventanita del baño.

- Eddie – Susurró con pánico, mientras veía como dos caminantes se introducían en su carpa.- Andrea...-

Salió corriendo del baño atropelladamente y se vio rodeada de varios caminantes que no habían notado su presencia "todavía" pensó aterrada. Fue hasta el asiento del conductor e hizo varios juegos de luces alertando a los que estaban rodeando el fogón. El despliegue fue increíble, también la cantidad de descerebrados que aparecieron rodeando al grupo. Amy estaba aterrada, paralizada, se hizo hacia atrás y tiró al suelo unas cuantas cajas que Dale tenía apiladas sobre la mesa, haciendo un fuerte estrepito que llamo la atención de dos moribundos hacia la RV. "La cocina" pensó la rubia buscando entre los cajones una cuchilla. Los gritos, golpes, la desesperación que se sentía de afuera hacia que le temblaran las manos. El miedo de no tener el coraje suficiente de salir de la RV para proteger a los demás estaba presente, hasta que escuchó ese grito, ese grito tan característico de ella, cuando estaba emocionada o aterrada, el mismo grito que hacia cuando ella le contaba una noticia emocionante, o cuando le comentó, en la confidelidad de dos hermanas, sobre su primera vez.

- ¡ANDREA!-

Salió de la RV sin pensarlo dos veces, en una mano sostenía una cuchilla y en la otra una masa para carne. Nunca en su puta vida había matado un caminante, giraba sobre si misma sin creer la situación, desesperada. En un dejo de lucidez vio a su hermana, estaba tirada en el suelo, con ambas manos tomando del cuello a un caminante empecinado con devorar su cara. Tomando valor corrió hacia ella y pateo de costado al hambriento y gritando (para inferir miedo, sacar el miedo, lo que más le sirviera, realmente) enterró la cuchilla de cocina en el ojo del ser que instantáneamente dejo de moverse.

- Amy- Susurró Andrea en shock. Amy sostenía una leve sonrisa de felicidad pues que había acabado con un caminante y salvado a su hermana de la muerte. – Lo siento tanto...- La menor miró a su hermana sin entender, estaban sanas! Que es lo que sentía? El tiempo pareció correr muy lento cuando su hermana le mostró su muñeca derecha, donde claramente se veía una mordida que sangraba a penas. Sin importar la situación externa, los gritos, la falta de esperanzas, solo tenían ojos para sí mismas. Se abrazaron, lloraron, insultaron a no más poder. A su alrededor todo se calmaba, los hombres junto las armas habían aparecido y atacado a todo ser malviviente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando de lado todo sentimiento de apego, Shane y Daryl comenzaron a disparar a todos los infectados, muertos y caminantes en la cabeza. El lema era cero tolerancia con los caminantes o los que se iban a convertir en uno. Rick corrió junto su familia, y todos hicieron lo mismo, todos tenían su persona de apoyo excepto Daryl y Shane que siguieron con la sucia tarea. Daryl llego junto las hermanas y observo la situación. Andrea le pedía a su hermana que le disparara, que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ni los síntomas febriles y dolorosos de la conversión. La tonta rubia menor lloraba y tomaba la cabeza de su hermana. "Cobarde" Bufo el hombre para adentro. Levanto su ballesta hacia la cabeza de Andrea, que llorosa y resignada, miro a los ojos al hombre.

- Hazlo...- Rogó lastimeramente, Daryl titubeo una fracción de segundo- HAZLO YA!- Rugió soltando un ultimo llanto antes de que la flecha le diera en la frente. Amy seguía en su mundo, sosteniendo la cabeza a su hermana, todos estaban en shock llorando, algunos como Dale observaban a Amy, que no concebía la situación en su cabeza. Daryl secamente siguió con su labor, un poco aturdido por todo lo que paso en menos de 48hs y la poca falta de emoción de la rubia menor. Nunca le había caído bien.

- Cariño, suéltala, ya está hecho.- Lori con increíble fuerza la separo de su hermana que cayó con un ruido sordo y seco al suelo. Levanto a Amy y la sentó en una reposera. Junto a Carl comenzaron a lavarle la cara, los brazos con unos trapos mojados. Todos estaban en silencio, acomodando cuerpos, colocando las latas para alertar en su lugar, limpiando el caos que había sucedido 15 minutos antes.

- Lo siento mucho, Amy- Carl dijo dulcemente mientras limpiaba sus manos.- Andrea era muy buen- Fue interrumpido por una Amy fuera de sí.

- No- Mirándolo fijamente- No me vengas con la basura que Andrea era buena persona, y esas pelotudeces. No Carl, lo siento pero no.- Se levantó del lapso de shock que sostuvo y miro a su alrededor: Sophia y su madre, la estúpida sumisa que dejaba que su esposo golpeara a su hija, estaban en un rincón, ya estaban cambiadas de ropa y compartían un silencio ¿De felicidad? Quien sabe, Eddie era mejor muerto, pensó Amy sin dolor. La familia de mexicanos estaban ayudando con la limpieza de cuerpos mientras sus hijos estaban reunidos con un asustado Carl, que todavía sostenía el trapo mojado. Lori miraba a su esposo y su amante discutir, maldita perra. Ella era la única que sabía la verdad sobre la mujer del comisario. Y ahí estaba Daryl, el Dixon que ni el diablo quería, por eso solo se llevó a Merle. Amy camino con paso firme hacia el, no sabía que iba a decirle, plantearle o escupirle pero tenía ganas de enfrentarlo, tal vez así, el trago amargo, el dolor, la angustia se calmarían un poco, como lo hicieron cuando en su cabeza insulto y revelo lo que era cada persona del campamento.

- Hey, Dixon- Exclamó Amy con ímpetu. Daryl se dio vuelta y miro altaneramente a la chica que solo rozaba su mentón con su altura.-

- Qué?- Solo pudo soltar Daryl, sin saber porque se había quedado sin palabras. Amy a su vez, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire como para decirle algo, pero nada salía de ella, solo tenía una gran cara de enojo y confusión. –Qué?- repitió Dixon.

- Tu... ella... Tú la...- Amy reaccionó físicamente al no tener palabras que decirle, comenzó a empujarlo a pegarle en el pecho, mientras gruesas lagrimas le caían- Andrea... tú, me dejaste sola!- Resumió al final mientras repetía palabras sin sentido y seguía golpeándolo- Estoy sola...-

- Sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano te ibas a quedar sola, estúpida, tu hermana estaba mordida.- Tomo ambos brazos de la rubia para frenar los golpes y hablarle claramente.- Actos histéricos me enferman, no es mi culpa, había que hacerlo.- Soltó los brazos de Amy que había quedado enmudecida- Y además, ¿Cómo mierda crees que me siento yo? Tu sabes lo que paso con tu hermana, ¿Qué hay de Merle? Andrea y los demás lo dejaron atado al techo del Mall, ¿Qué hay con eso eh?- Dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a la chica y siguió recolectando las flechas de su ballesta que habían quedado por doquier.

Al día siguiente, después del descubrimiento de Jim, que había sido mordido, comenzaron a recolectar las cosas para ir al CDC en Atlanta. Amy, que había dormido en la RV y a la fuerza de tranquilizantes, despertó abombada de calor y sin entender nada. Luego todos los recuerdos cayeron de golpe en su cabeza: Baño, caminantes, Andrea, Daryl. Suspiro mirando el techo y comenzó a vestirse, sin ánimos. Debido al calor, se colocó una musculosa blanca, jeans azul pálido y borcegos lilas, pertenecientes a Andrea. Salió de la VR y con vergüenza recordó todas las cosas malas (algunas ciertas, otra no) que había pensado de todos, como le había gritado (intento de grito, decir palabras incoherentes seria más correcto) a Dixon, al pequeño Carl...

-Hey- la llamo Shane, con su postura de policía- Lo lamento, Andrea era increíblemente capaz y buena hermana... Me molesta no haber llegado a tiempo, yo...- Silencio sus palabras de enojo, sabiendo que no era el momento.

- Gracias – Dijo con voz tremula. No pudo sonreír pero por lo menos no le había pegado ni insultado.-

Siguió caminando hacia la mesa para ver si quedaba algo de comida, antes disculpándose con Carl.

A un costado lejano del campamento estaban quemando los cuerpos y enterrando los familiares y cercanos. No quería ir al entierro de Andrea, supuso que era mejor mantener todo a raya para no caer en la dura realidad y tristeza.

- Prepara tus cosas, vamos a ir a la ciudad- Dijo Dale tratando de sonreír- Hay que mantener las esperanzas, pequeña.-

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños – Dijo Amy sin pensarlo. Miro a Dale dividida entre la ironía y sorpresa- Hoy cumplo 21 años.-

- Pensé, eh pensé que eras menor- Comento Dale sorprendido.-

- Andrea me hacía ver más chica, siempre fue muy...-

- Sobreprotectora...-

- Demasiado- Adjunto Amy, un rayo de luz se filtró entre los árboles y le ilumino la cara, la chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa fugaz.- No quiero ir en la RV con todos, prefiero ir con alguien que no largue preguntas o condolencias- Dijo sinceramente.

- Los González pueden llevarte, son de poco decir.- Le guiño el ojo y siguió empacando las cosas.-

Después de reunir todas las cosas en los transportes, los González decidieron no ir con la caravana, dejando a Amy con dos opciones: Bancarse preguntas, insulsos planteos o silencio incomodo en la camioneta de Daryl. Con su bolso al hombro, corrió hacia Dixon que ya estaba dándole marcha a la camioneta.

- Voy contigo – Impuso Amy sin mirarlo a la cara.- Yo... No quiero hablar con nadie.- A veces los ataques de honestidad funcionaban.-

- Sube y cállate-

Como agradecimiento y disculpas por la noche anterior, Amy rebusco en su bolso de viaje y saco unos cigarrillos rubios.

- Están "añejados", pero siguen siendo cigarrillos.- Daryl tomo el cigarro entre sus labios y acepto el encendedor de la chica, dando una bocanada y soltando un dejo de suspiro y relax.-

- Que hace Amy la chica decente con cigarros?- Mierda, no quería darle charla, le salía de la nada.-

- Eran de mi padre, son una reliquia más que otra cosa- Amy miraba el paisaje y se estremeció al ver dos caminantes comer un ciervo.- En fin. Perdón por lo de anoche, no era yo.-

- Da igual- Dijo Daryl sin importar porque realmente no le importaba. Miro de reojo al a chica que esperaba otra respuesta. "Mujeres" pensó.- Cuando Merle quedo encadenado y luego desapareció intente matar a Rick y al negro 2 veces. Unos golpes y gritos era de esperarse.- Suspiro y sin pensarlo dijo:- Pensé que sería mejor para ti que la matara alguien más.-

Ambos abrieron los ojos apartando las miradas y siguieron el camino sin hablar durante media hora. Que marica, pensó Daryl.

El camino se hacía más grotesco y negro a medida que avanzaban. Daryl recordó lo que encontró en la chaqueta de Andrea cuando la colocó en su tumba.

- Tengo algo- Empezó Daryl captando la atención de Amy- De tu hermana, no sabía... En fin, creo que es mejor que lo tengas.- Dijo despreocupadamente y saco del bolsillo de su camisa un paquetito precario de color lila intenso.- Tiene escrito tu nombre.-

- Oh- Sólo pudo decir Amy consternada- Lo recordó- Sostenía una cadena con un dije de sirena. Miro a Daryl con lágrimas en los ojos.- Hoy es mi cumpleaños.- Lo repetía como autómata pero sin alguna emoción por ello.-

El camino comenzó a cerrarse…


	2. Durante la noche

Nunca pensó que le costaría tanto despertarse. Era como de esas mañanas después de una fiesta donde todo le daba vueltas, tenía excesivas ganas de vomitar pero estaba feliz. Bueno, en este momento no estaba exactamente feliz pero en su pecho habitaba un bienestar culposo. Giro en la cama y se colocó boca abajo y soltó un suspiro. Andrea se había ido, se había ido para siempre, y la dejó en este puto apocalipsis zombie a ella, la pequeña Amy que ni hacer un omelette podía.

FLASHBACK NOCHE ANTERIOR

La noche anterior las cosas se habían salido de control. Llegaron al CDC después de haber aniquilado un par de caminantes. Jenner los recibió cordialmente luego de haberse sometido a una extracción de sangre para comprobar si había algún integrante del grupo infectado. Habían cenado como hacía meses que no lo hacían, las charlas fueron de amenas a carcajadas y anécdotas varias. Realmente pasaban un buen momento hasta que Shane con toda su delicadeza comenzó a interrogar al doctor sobre todo lo que sucedía actualmente y tiró el ánimo de todos al suelo. Amy comenzó a sentir nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho que llevaba consigo desde que su hermana falleció, miró su plato de carnes rojas y cruzó los cubiertos; No participaba en la charla, su cabeza estaba recordando momentos de felicidad y plenitud, era la mejor terapia no paga que podía hacer para no caer en la locura.

- No tengo más calmantes.- Susurró Carol por debajo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.-

- Va a estar difícil dormir hoy.- Ironizó Amy mirándola de reojo.-

- No te creas, aquí deben tener buenas camas y creo que por primera vez vamos a dormir seguras.- Miró el establecimiento agradecida.- Vamos a dormir bien, Amy.-

- No lo sé… Constantemente pienso en ella, es muy reciente lo que pasó Carol, creo que todavía no…-

- No crees que se haya ido…- Completó la mujer mirándola cálidamente.- Te entiendo…- Dejo su copa de vino frente a Amy y la llenó.- Dale me conto que es tu cumpleaños… - Amy la miró con sorpresa y un toque de molestia.- Lo siento, él no quería, soy un poco… En fin, toma un poco.- Carol la incentivaba.- Unos sorbos no te harán daño, cariño, podrás dormir mejor.-

- Nunca me gusto el vino.- Amy miró la copa dudando y tomó un sorbo sin poder reprimir una cara de asco, mientras Carol y Lori que estaba enfrente de ellas reían.-

El resto de la cena fue agradable, Amy sin notarlo iba por su tercera copa de vino, a medida que tomaba sentía claramente como los sentidos se le adormecían, entendía más lento las conversaciones y reía por comentarios tontos. Pero por otro lado, también se disminuía el dolor, la angustia y el "no saber qué pasará mañana". Tres personas más compartían su mismo estado. Shane había tomado el control de una botella de vino Malbec, mientras con su pie hacia rodar una botella vacía en el suelo. Gleen, entusiasmado, y con su cara sumamente colorada iba terminando su primera botella de vino, y Daryl ya iba por la mitad de su segunda botella sin demostrar signos de ebriedad, al igual que Shane.

"Ese coreano va a caer pronto y yo no voy a ser el estúpido que va a tener que arrastrarlo a su catre" pensaba Daryl mientras daba vuelta alrededor de la mesa. De vez en cuando tomaba un pedazo de pan o de carne de la mesa y lo devoraba. El vino estaba haciendo su efecto pero como buen Dixon no lo demostraba; Luego se echaría un buen sueño y todo lo malo, el perder a su único familiar, los caminantes, el lidiar con gente insoportable pararía, aunque sea por una noche. "Merle" pensó abatido. Nunca tuvo el tiempo ni de buscarlo, de saber si estaba bien. Todo paso demasiado rápido, y solo contaba con que el que se haya robado la camioneta haya sido Merle.

- Es mejor que les diga dónde van a dormir.- Señalo Jenner levantándose de la mesa.- Hay suficientes habitaciones para todos.-

Daryl vio como Amy se levantó abruptamente y perdió el equilibrio sonriendo tontamente y se aferró al brazo de Gleen que estaba igual o más ebrio que ella y ambos se sujetaron en él. Daryl empujo levemente a Gleen con cara de asco, pero pese a sus intentos de eliminar las garras de Amy de su brazo, la chica seguía firmemente agarrada a él, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Iban caminando por el pasillo con uno que otro trastrabille de Amy hasta que Jenner se despidió de todos y cada uno entro a una habitación. Era de entenderse que con lo estresante y resultante del día que vivieron, pocos querían seguir despabilados y solamente pensaban en dormir en una cama mullida.

Daryl no era bueno con situaciones así. Generalmente resultaba tosco y bruto y él lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía con su genio y crianza. Amy lo miró intensamente a los ojos, y Daryl por instinto alejo un poco el cuerpo de ella. Luego de acelerados segundos Amy dejó escapar un leve eructo con tintes de vino y sonrió como una niña de 7 años. Ese acto descolocó a Daryl que sonrió de costado.

- Estás ebria, Amy.- Daryl seguía extendiendo el brazo para que la chica se apoyara en él.-

- Tú también.- Amy señalo la botella que seguía sosteniendo el hombre con su otra mano y se la quitó.- ¿En dónde vamos a dormir?-

- Tú en tu catre y yo en el mío.- Dijo como un autómata mientras miraba a la rubia tomar vino desde la botella.-

- Aguafiestas.- Amy hizo un puchero seguido de una sonrisa boba. "Boba pero verdadera" pensó Daryl.- No, en serio. ¿En dónde vamos a dormir?-

- Ya te lo dije, tienes que dormir y yo también.- No podía creer lo correcto que estaba siendo. La muchacha estaba suficientemente ebria para hacer lo que él quisiera y él lo suficientemente ebrio para no tener culpa por ello. Sin embargo, no lo hacía. La voz de Merle resonaba en su cabeza llamándolo "marica" fuertemente.- Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.-

- Que caballero- Musitó Amy con un dejo de exasperación.-

Daryl abrió la puerta de la habitación, sentó a la chica en la cama y en ese instante Amy aprovechó para rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos y sonreírle en la cara.

- ¿Por qué no?- Cuestionó Amy sin entender.-

- No lo sé.- Dijo Daryl honestamente.- No… no creo que sea correcto luego de lo que vivimos en el campamento.- Eso era poco decir pensó el hombre: Estaba la diferencia de edades, la crianza de chica bien de Amy y de campesino ebrio de la familia de Daryl, el simple hecho que él fue el que mato a su hermana, Andrea, y tantas cosas que Daryl se sintió abrumado de pensar tantas variables.-

- Mierda, Daryl.- Era la primera vez que la chica lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.- No estoy pidiendo que….- Se interrumpió a ella misma, hay cosas que no deberían decirse pensó.- Nada, vete.- Soltó un hipido y se acurrucó contra la pared rodeando sus piernas.-

Daryl sumamente confuso con ella y si mismo se alejó hacia la puerta y se fue. Iba a ducharse, bien le hacía falta para aclarar sus pensamientos bajo el agua.

Amy ya se había bañado apenas se asentaron en el lugar, así que siguió sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía sentir más vergüenza de la que ya tenía. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Daryl Dixon que se quería acostar con él. No era su tipo de hombre ni el estilo de ella de hacer las cosas así. Simplemente sentía que Daryl, por más diferentes que fueran, sentían lo mismo en este momento. Perder sus hermanos y tratar de buscar un lugar para sí mismos era lo que ambos debían sentir, por lo menos ella lo veía así.

- Imbécil- Dijo Amy a la nada y tomó una botella de ron que había en el modular en su habitación.-

Por su parte Daryl estaba tirado en el suelo de la ducha esperando que su estado de ebriedad pasara. Un ruido asqueroso y de arcadas lo despertó y cuidadosamente de que ninguna de sus partes privadas se notaran, acerco el torso al cubículo de al lado donde vio a Gleen abrazado al inodoro devolviendo.

- Nunca había tomado tanto.- Se excusó Gleen.-

- Descuida, ya me iba.- Se resignó Daryl y comenzó a secarse en su lado del cubículo.-

- Tú la entiendes.- Dijo Gleen de repente.- Tú la entiendes porque pasaste lo mismo, no es tan difícil.- Explico el chico siendo interrumpido por Daryl.-

- No la entiendo, con Merle solo comparto la sangre, ella y su hermana…-

- Comparten la sangre sin embargo fuiste hasta la ciudad a buscarlo con leves chances de encontrarlo con vida.-

- Hey, no tengo que andar dando explicaciones a nadie sobre nada.- Reacciono Daryl de mala manera por quedarse sin argumentos válidos.-

- Cálmate- Rio Gleen- Solo digo que… No sería nada malo compartir cosas con ella.-

- Vete a dormir Gleen.-

Daryl estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, pero dudaba. Miro la puerta de la habitación de Amy, no podía hacer oídos sordos al llanto ahogado. Pego su frente contra la puerta, no sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando. En menos de 24hs tenía un abanico de posibilidades que no tenía chances ni de pensarlas antes. Amy? La pequeña Amy?

Antes que pudiera llegar a decidir algo la puerta de Amy se abrió y sorprendida lo miro sin moverse.

- Se acabó mi ron – Señalo Amy dirigiéndose al bar, sin rastros de la sonrisa boba que la acompaño con sus primeros sorbos de vino en la cena.

- No, no, Amy para- Daryl la tomo de la cintura y le tapó la boca con la otra mano llevándola al baño haciendo caso omiso a los gritos ahogados de la chica. Ya tenía experiencia con personas ebrias y había que cortarlo de raíz.-

Abrió el grifo y empujo a la muchacha en la ducha y cerró la puerta para que no escapara.

- Lo siento- Dijo Daryl.- Lo siento pero estas ebria, no piensas claramente.-

- Púdrete – Dijo Amy con voz fúnebre sin ánimos de nada.-

Daryl apoyo su cabeza en la puerta. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con ella. Después de 5 minutos Amy cerró el grifo pero no salió de la ducha. La embriagaba una vergüenza sin igual.

- Dixon- A Daryl no se le escapo que volvía a llamarlo por su apellido.- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?-

- Ujum.-

- No me da la cara para salir de aquí y verte la cara.- Suspiro mientras tiritaba de frio.- Me siento estúpida por lo que hable y no hable recién.-

- Descuida.- Dijo honestamente Daryl.- Te… te entiendo.-

Amy aliviada salió del recinto y paso por su lado sin mirarlo. Daryl la siguió hasta su habitación y se quedó parado en la puerta mirando en dirección contraria y con un rubor rojo en sus mejillas. Después que termino de cambiarse la ropa, tomo coraje y lo enfrento.

- Cuando te pregunte donde dormiremos….- Empezó Amy siendo interrumpida por el hombre.-

- No te referías a sexo.- Completo Daryl carraspeando al ver el atuendo de la joven, mientras ella asentía contenta de que él hubiera entendido.- y si no te referías a sexo…- Daryl tomo aire antes de decirlo.- Podemos… creo, yo.-

- No lo hagas más incómodo de lo que ya es.- Amy sonrió aliviada. Realmente no quería dormir sola, y por la disposición del hombre siempre tan hosco, parecía que el tampoco.-

Amy se acostó del lado de la pared y Daryl del otro lado, el silencio incomodo prevalecía y ambos evitaban mirarse.

- Merle está bien- Dijo Amy de corazón.- Y… y me alegro que estés, ya sabes aquí. Entiéndeme, es súper raro, 24hs antes ni siquiera me caías bien, y…- Daryl rio.-

- Tu tampoco eras una joya, siempre quejándote y alegando de tu ropa sucia.-

- Lo sé, lo hacía porque tenía quien escuchara y soportara mis quejas.- La voz de Amy bajo su graduación y suspiro.-

- Ella también está bien.-

- Lo se.- Amy lo miro.- Gracias.-

FIN FLASHBACK

Mientras seguía dormitando la sobresaltó una mano cálida que abrazaba su panza. Por unos segundos no entendió que era lo que sucedía, su cabeza era una marea de imágenes y situaciones hasta que el aroma característico de esa persona la embriago y no pudo evitar, con culpa y pésame, sonreír. Esa mezcla de whisky, especias amaderadas y calor corporal no le desagradaban para nada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar unos minutos más por la situación. Mientras sentía el aliento del hombre rosarle la ojera, volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.


	3. El complicado eres tú

Daryl gruñó en el oído de Amy haciendo que se sobresaltara. Honestamente la chica tenía miedo de voltearse y mirarlo. Si anoche sufrió de vergüenza no se comparaba nada lo que sentía ahora sin los efectos del alcohol encima. Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared. 11.30am. Habían dormido toda la mañana, y realmente bien. Hacia semanas que no dormían tan bien, sabiendo que van a estar seguros en el establecimiento. Daryl apretó más la panza de la chica de manera posesiva y de repente la soltó. Parecía que había despertado y notado lo que hacía, intuyó Amy. Daryl se acomodó en la cama soltándola y girando para el otro lado. Ahora que ambos estaban despiertos y nada se podía disimular Amy volteó y lo miró.

- Hola…- Murmuró la chica de buena manera.-

- Tienes mal aliento.- Dijo Daryl como saludo y se levantó de la cama apresurado sin siquiera mirarla saliendo de la habitación.-

Amy hundió la cara en la almohada frustrada y soltó un insulto malhumorada. Todo era culpa de ella, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Dormir abrazada a Dixon, Daryl Dixon el ser más insensible, pedante y desinteresado en chicas como ella? Oh, sí. A Amy le encantaban los retos.

Saco todo pensamiento referido a Dixon de su cabeza, era un estúpido interés que tenia hacia el hombre por compartir ciertas emociones, nada mas.

Se vistió con una musculosa blanca, una camisa a cuadros bordo y unos short de jean, ya que ahí no habría drama con los mosquitos y plagas. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de recreación antes pasando por la cocina y robando algo para comer.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo Dale mirándola intensamente. Ella odiaba esa mirada, sabía que la trataba de descifrar.- ¿Dormiste bien?-

- Como un bebé.- Sonrió Amy tirándose en el sillón mirando la cantidad de libros que había en las estanterías. Odiaba leer pero eso podría ser una gran fuente de distracción.- Dale.- Lo llamó pese a que el hombre la seguía mirando.- ¿Vamos a poder quedarnos acá mucho tiempo?-

-No lo sé.- Dale suspiró y cerró su libro.- Jenner esta impasable con ello, solo nos da la hospitalidad pero se niega a hablar de algo más.- Se levantó del sillón pesadamente y antes de irse le dijo.- Yo que tú, mantengo todas mis cosas empacadas, no estés tan a gusto, querida.-

Amy se hecho vagamente en el sillón, ya se había hecho la idea de instalarse y morir ahí.

- Amy!- Gritó escandalosamente Sophia sentándose a su lado. Se la veía mucho más aliviada y feliz que nunca. Su boca rebosaba de dulces, al igual que sus manos.- Shane te está buscando.- Y le sonrió inocentemente.-

- Oh, genial.- Con una mueca de dolor respondió. No era de maldad, pero nunca soporto mucho a los niños y por alguna estúpida razón, ellos parecían amarle. Su hermana nunca le dio sobrinos, nunca tuvo primos más chicos que ella, y eso la convirtió en una mujer muy intolerante con ellos.- Gracias, linda.- Y se levantó, pero no fue en busca del oficial, sino a su habitación después de tomar al azar unos cuantos libros. Ni loca buscaría a Shane y tendría una charla con él. Ese hombre le producía pavor y miedo.-

Fue a su habitación y pasó el resto del día yendo y viniendo. Las instalaciones del lugar eran enormes. Un par de veces se cruzó con Daryl y lo ignoró olímpicamente, o sorpresivamente cambiaba de rumbo. Ya más tarde caminaba por el largo pasillo con la mirada perdida y rosando con los dedos la pared distraídamente. Solía hacerlo también en su casa. Mientras abría la puerta, la puerta de enfrente se abrió de golpe, Amy miró a un Daryl agitado e indeciso, se parecía a un niño cuando tiene miedo de pedirle algo a un adulto.

-Tengo ron en mi habitación.- Dijo mirando el suelo mientras se agarraba de la puerta.-

Amy lo miró esperando que dijera algo más.

¿Así iban a funcionar las cosas? Quería compartir tiempo con él, no como novios, ni simplemente amigos, de verdad no lo sabía. Se moría tontamente por hacerlo, compartir historias, momentos. Daryl no era un mal tipo, pero ella no estaba preparada mental ni físicamente para una "relación/cosa" así. No quería tener que vivir buscándolo, y conociéndose a sí misma, sabía que lo iba a hacer.

- No puedo hacer esto, Daryl.- Daryl se movió inconscientemente porque ella volvía a llamarlo por su nombre, se sentía completamente estúpido.- Lo último que me dijiste fue que tengo mal aliento en las mañanas, y ahora pretendes embriagarnos juntos? ¿Por qué? Sé que es más fácil hablar ebrios, ya que, sinceramente, eres la persona más complicada que conozco y no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza.- Amy seguía sosteniendo el pomo de su puerta, aunque estaba hablando calmadamente era una discusión lo que tenían en este momento.-

Daryl la miró a los ojos. Era imposible saber que pasaba por su mente.

- Da igual.- Dijo quedamente el hombre y cerró su puerta.-

Amy suspiró fuertemente y trató de contener el llanto hasta que llegó a su cama. IMBECIL, repetía su cabeza, pero no sabía si era para ella o Dixon.

Su puerta se abrió abruptamente, y un enfurecido Dixon se apareció en su habitación. Caminaba de una punta a la otra tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas pero al no encontrarlas empezó a farfullar contra la rubia que lo miraba con odio y los ojos llorosos.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!- Le gritó Daryl a una Amy muy confundida.-

-¿Hacer que, imbécil?- Amy se levantó de la cama enfadada, realmente no entendía que sucedía, ¿Por qué era tan complicado comunicarse con él?-

- No puedes… No puedes pretender que no pasa nada.- Amy lo miro sorprendida y espero que continuara.- Es decir, si te metes conmigo, te quedas conmigo, no seas…- Tomaba bocanadas de aire, pareciera que le costara mucho decir eso.- No seas ese tipo de personas que una vez que se encuentran bien se olvidan de los que estuvieron a su lado.- "Bien, Daryl, bien marica".-

-¿Estar bien?- Amy incrédulamente a lo que oía le respondió empujándolo.- ¿Crees que estoy bien?- Continúo empujándolo hasta que Daryl chocó contra la pared.- No sabes de que mierda hablas, Dixon.- Se alejó de el con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mi hermana murió.- Se acercó nuevamente a él acusándolo con el dedo.- Tu le disparaste en la cabeza mientras estaba en mis brazos, y crees que estoy bien?- Trato de serenizarse, no quería que nadie escuchara su pelea.-

-No querías tomar ron.- Murmuró Daryl con la misma mirada de un niño de 5 años.-

-¡Daryl!- Gritó Amy agarrándose la cabeza- ¡Simplemente no quiero tomar ron! No quiero que estemos borrachos cada vez que estemos…- Amy quedo pensante.- Ya sabes... compartiendo un momento.-

- Pasaste el día entero escondiéndote de mí.- Acusó Daryl. A Amy le costaba mucho contener su postura viéndolo actuar como un crio.-

- Lo último que me dijiste fue que tengo mal aliento y te fuiste.- Repitió Amy mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?-

Daryl la miraba sin encontrar palabras hasta que levemente explotó haciendo un dejo de exasperación.

- Oh, vamos, idiota, me conoces!- Se alejó de la pared porque se sentía aturdido con la presencia de la chica tan cerca.- No es mi culpa.-

- Si si lo es…- Amy se sentó en la cama.- No soy como tú, no pretendas que voy a entender todos tus pasos Dixon.-

- Lo siento- Daryl se sentó en la cama pero alejado de ella, era de suma importancia mantenerla cerca pero lejos si quería conservar eso que tenían.- No lo de tu aliento, si tienes mal aliento en la mañana.-

Amy sonrió. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que 48hs antes que uno de los hermanos Dixon sería un ser cercano y casi amigo en potencia hubiera vomitado.

- Lo sé- Admitió la rubia.- Cuando me levante mañana prometo cepillarme los dientes antes de despertarte.- Dijo sin pensar y lo miro incomoda.- Es decir, si es que… Yo…-

Daryl no dijo nada. La verdad no sabía si convenía pasar la noche con la rubia nuevamente. Estaba cómodo y bien a su lado, y eso lo asustaba. Todos los pretextos que pasaron por su cabeza cuando había malinterpretado en la noche anterior la petición de Amy, estaba presentes nuevamente en su cabeza. Apenas tenía 21 años, era una chica bien mientras que el… Digamos que todo lo que tocaba lo arruinaba.

-Ah, qué diablos, yo tomaré ron.- Se levantó y mientras se dirigía a la habitación de enfrente paro en seco y se volteó.- Voy a buscar el ron, y lo tomaré aquí…- Amy lo miró sugestivamente alentándolo a que siguiera hablando como una persona bien comunicativa.- Contigo- Dijo Dixon como si fuera sumamente complicado.-

Amy chequeó su aliento y rio.

El resto del grupo compartía momentos de ocio sin percatarse la ausencia de ambos. Dale y Gleen eran cómplices de ellos sin proponérselo y evitaban que los molestaran.

- Una vez más, Dary, en serio, hazlo una vez más.- Escucho Gleen desde el pasillo y salió con paso apurado hacia la cocina.-

En la habitación Daryl trataba de comer maní con chocolate que Amy se las arrojaba cual perro obediente. De 10 bolitas Daryl solo tomo 2 haciendo que la rubia se tomara el estómago de la risa viendo la cara de frustración del hombre.

- Basta, me cansé- Dijo Daryl con la botella en la mano y resbalando al suelo. Apoyo su cabeza en la cama y suspiró.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Amy que había tomado ron y tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas, ella estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama.-

- Nada.-

- Dixon-

- No-

- Daryl…-

- Cállate…- El alcohol le abría un gran abanico de posibilidades, pero volvía a decidir no tomarlas.-

- Darrryyyyllll…- Gritó Amy cayendo al piso de culo y riendo a no más poder.-

Viéndola tirada en el piso, feliz, completamente despeinada y vestida solamente con unos short de jean y esa camisa, estaba matando a Daryl, vamos, era un hombre hecho y derecho y ella sumamente atractiva. Pero eso no era lo que lo atraía en este momento. Conocía a Amy hacia bastante tiempo, le parecía linda pero nunca pasó nada más que eso por su cabeza. En este momento veía a la verdadera Amy, a la que sentía que él le importaba un poco y consideraba la loca idea de mantenerlo cerca de ella. No muchas querían eso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Amy estaba arrodillada frente a él y Daryl se alarmó.-

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir.- Intento levantarse pero Amy tiro de él hacia abajo.- Amy, no…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Daryl antes de mirarla a los ojos.-

Su mirada no tenía deseo ni rastro de ebriedad. Fue una súplica. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban malditamente condenados a estar juntos. No como pareja, ni simples conocidos, sino juntos. Si él se iba ella se derrumbaría, y no había que mirar unas cuantas horas atrás para darse cuenta que a él le paso lo mismo e hizo un acto de histeriquismo a lo Dixon.

-Mierda, Amy.-

-No te vayas.-

- No me iré.- Y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo.-

Se quedaron sentados en silencio sin tomar más alcohol.

A la hora, Amy despertó al muchacho así se recostaban en la cama, el suelo le estaba matando la espalda.

- Sube, idiota- Dijo Amy cansinamente. Viendo que él estaba semi dormido y apenas toco la cama comenzó a roncar, ella decidió cambiarse la ropa en un rincón de la pieza dándole la espalda.

- Tienes un culo sumamente blanco.- Rio Daryl desde la cama, haciendo que la chica se escandalizara y le tirara un par de objetos que lo despabilaron completamente.- Es lindo, pero blanco blanco, Amy.-

- Púdrete- Amy termino de vestirse y le pateo la espalda a Dixon así tenia espacio para recostarse.- Tu culo debe ser completamente peludo y no te digo nada.-

- Mi trasero es sexy.- Alego Daryl somnoliento. "Mierda, más bobo, más lindo se ve. Maldito Dixon" Pensó Amy preocupada.-

- Seguro.- Amy se acomodó en la cama de costado y quedaron frente a frente.-

Daryl carraspeo. Sabía que debía y no debía tomar el primer paso. Ambas decisiones fomentaban a ser caballero y no tenía ni puta idea que hacer. Lamentablemente para su ego, Amy se intentó adelantar dejándose llevar por sus instintos y besarlo. Daryl el freno y Amy se sintió sumamente dolida y vergonzosa.

-Me voy a dormir a tu habitación.- Dijo rápidamente Amy sin siquiera mirarlo.-

- No, Amy, no es que no quiera…- Daryl la tomo por ambos brazos antes de que se fuera y apoyo su frente en la frente de la chica que estaba sumamente confundida.-

- No puedo obligarte a lo que no quieres, te entiendo.- Dijo Amy pretendiendo actuar madura cuando por dentro se moría de ganas de irse, llorar y pretender que nada había pasado. Daryl suspiro cerrando los ojos con fuerza.-

- Esta mal... Esta mal, está muy mal.- su lado "moral" estaba dándole problemas. Miro a Amy, Amy culo blanco, y se moría de ganas de besarla, hacerla suya ahí mismo. Pero viendo a Amy también vio a una niña que acababa de perder a su hermana.- Porque me lo haces tan complicado?- Le pregunto con enojo.-

- El complicado eres tú.-

- Yo? Yo me muero de ganas de…- Callo y siguió pegando frente con frente semi sentados en la cama.-

- Ganas de qué?-

- Basta, Amy.-

Al instante que Amy suspiro frustrada, dándose por vencida, e intento levantarse de la cama, Daryl cedió el control a sus instintos y soltó un gemido ahogado antes de soltar sus brazos y tomar posesivamente su rostro para besarla. El simple hecho que por su cabeza una vocecita le dijera "está mal, muy mal" provocaba que besara con más ganas a la rubia. El beso fue sumamente demandante, había deseo, necesidad, pero más que nada comodidad. Amy se lo devolvió con creces, recorriendo con sus pequeñas manos la espalda del hombre por debajo de la camisa. Esta estaba marcada y con cicatrices y el intento evitar ese contacto.

- Dixon…- Dijo Amy tomando aire y cortando el beso.- Déjame.- y beso lentamente sus labios, haciendo que sus sentidos solo se concentraran ahí. Lentamente llevo sus manos a su panza donde había una larga cicatriz que él no había sentido la noche anterior cuando la abrazo.

- Amy…- Dijo Daryl pero Amy estaba muy entretenida en su cuello y tocando su torso. La separo bruscamente de él y Amy protesto, pero él debía decirle algo antes de que pasara a mayores. No sabía cómo había hecho esto, pero la rubia estaba tomando importancia para él, maldita sea.- No soy bueno para esto.-

- Sexo?- Amy lo miro incrédula.-

- No, estúpida, sexo no… - La miro incómodo. Amy reconoció esa mirada, era obvio que Dixon no era virgen, pero al parecer nunca tuvo una novia con quien expresarse sexual y emocionalmente sin volverla loca.-

- Fue un ex novio de Andrea.- Dijo sorpresivamente Amy. Daryl no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Ella estaba sentada a ahorcadas encima de el.- Lo de mi panza.- Señaló la chica mientras inconscientemente acariciaba un brazo de él. Daryl no tenía discurso que darle, cada vez que abría la boca salía aire.- Fue cuando tenía 15 años creo, el muy hijo de puta estaba gritándole y pegándole.- Amy hablaba en voz muy baja y evitaba el contacto visual.- Fui algo inconsciente ahora que lo pienso.- Rio.- Salí corriendo gritando tras ellos sin saber que el tenía una navaja con la cual amenazaba a mi hermana.- Amy sonrió melancólica.- Me parecía raro que ella no se defendiera, pero obvio, ante una navaja en tu cuello, ¿Quién se hace el valiente?- Amy se levantó de encima de él y se recostó a su lado, mientras el la imitó.- Se dio vuelta y me hizo esto en mi vientre.- Daryl la escuchaba con toda su atención, en dos segundos la chica hizo que su incomodidad desapareciera y estar completamente en otra situación.- Después no recuerdo mucho, el hospital, la policía, Andrea convirtiéndose en una hermana/madre superprotectora.- Suspiro y lo miró- ¿Y tú?-

- Eh…- Daryl volvió a ponerse incomodo e intentó levantarse de la cama. Se quedó sentado dándole la espalda a la chica, pensaba irse y dejarla sola nuevamente, pero ella confió en él… "Mierda" pensó.- La más grande fue para Navidad, es la única que recuerdo bien.- Amy tocó la cicatriz y se estremeció ¿Cómo un padre es capaz de hacer eso a su propio hijo?- Tenía 5 años y había robado rosas del jardín de una señora del barrio.- Amy lo miró sin entender y Daryl volteó para mirarla.- Quería que mi madre recibiera aunque sea algo para Navidad.- Se encogió de hombros y se acostó de vuelta.- Las demás… Muchos motivos y ninguno coherente.-

El momento incomodo había pasado, ahora ambos sabían algo privado e íntimo del otro y para el pesar de Daryl, eso los unía más.

- Daryl- Comenzó a decir Amy cuando en todo el recinto comenzó a sonar una alarma fuerte, haciendo que ambos empezaran a vestirse y prepararse para salir. En ese instante se abrió la puerta y Carol con sumó pánico los alertó:

- Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que irnos ya! ESTE LUGAR VA A EXPLOTAR!-

Daryl pudo haber dicho o hecho muchas cosas en ese momento, desde salir con su ballesta y acabar con el maldito de Jenner, o recurrir a Rick y Shane para evaluar la situación e idear un plan. Pero lo único que hizo fue mirar a la rubia, preocupado.


	4. No me gustan los queridos niños!

**Espero que les guste! **

**Nat**

El tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento mientras cada uno en su habitación empacaba un par de ropa, cosas de valor y salía atropelladamente por el pasillo.

Al llegar al laboratorio de Jenner, Carol y Amy se encontraron con una situación desesperante donde Rick y Shane sujetaban a Daryl que quería hincar un hacha en la cabeza del doctor.

-Qué demonios le pasa?- Exaspero Amy viendo el dolor y la desesperación de todos.-

- No podemos salir- Dijo Lori alarmada sujetando a Carl que lloraba.- El laboratorio va a explotar y Jenner nos encerró aquí a…- "morir" sería la palabra ideal.-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Carol sumiéndose en la desesperación.-

-Jenner- Amy se acercó corriendo al doctor alejándolo de todos los demás.- Se lo que se siente. Te juro que lo sé, estoy tentada de corazón de quedarme aquí, que todo esto se vaya al demonio y terminar con toda la agonía posible.- Amy respiraba agitada y sostenía a Jenner por los hombros. Todos los demás esperaban, Daryl miraba la situación con el ceño fruncido.- Pero no puedo, NO QUIERO- exclamo con un dejo de felicidad.- Por ellos.- Y los señaló con su dedo índice.- Carol merece conocer una vida sana, dejar el pasado de mierda que tuvo junto a su marido, Sophia y Carl, por Dios Jenner, no han tenido ni su primer amor, yo merezco mi primer amor- Dijo Amy esperanzada.- Lori y Rick se reencontraron, ¿No hay derecho de disfrutarlo? Sé que vamos a morir, ¿Quién no? Pero no quiero morir cobardemente aquí, tú tienes MI oportunidad y la de ellos.- Amy cambio su semblante y lo miro fijo, decidida- Danos nuestra maldita oportunidad.-

El doctor se hizo para atrás hasta tocar el tablero de la computadora.

Sólo puedo habilitar estas salidas, la puerta al exterior está bloqueada.- Suspiro y se sentó en su silla giratoria.- Depende de ustedes salir.- La bomba solo les estaba otorgando 5 minutos.-

Al instante que las puertas se abrieron todos comenzaron a salir abruptamente. Jacqui decidió quedarse, hubo llantos, discusiones y un Daryl que apremiaba a todos por irse a su manera.

Maldita sea Amy, mueve tu culo hacia aquí- Amy se despedía de Jacqui llorando escandalosamente. No soportaba otra muerte más.- Amy.-

Amy, ve.- Jacqui la apremio y Amy asentía mientras comenzaba a correr por el pasillo.-

Ven aquí maldito culo blanco.- Exclamó Daryl molesto mientras comenzaban a correr a la par.- Vamos- A mitad del pasillo escucharon una leve explosión y Amy se desesperó.-

Ya comenzó!- Exclamo histérica y se paralizó.-

Maldita sea.- Daryl la tomo por la cintura y la alzo como hizo tantas veces con su madre cuando quedaba inconsciente de tantos analgésicos y tranquilizantes.-

Bájame, bájame que puedo caminar.- Exclamo Amy al cabo de unos segundos.- No te necesito para que me protejas.- Dijo duramente mientras llegaron a la ventana rota y salieron del edificio.-

No pareciera, idiota.- Daryl corría a la camioneta.- No me sirves si te paralizas como una idiota.-

Jacqui quedo para morirse!- Gritaba Amy y subía a su lado.- No es mi puta culpa que seas tan insensible y no te afecte algo así.- Amy respiraba agitadamente y estaba muy molesta. No se daban cuenta que Rick y los demás les avisaban que bajaran las cabezas, el maldito lugar estaba por explotar.-

Idiota.- Daryl la fulminaba con la mirada. Si fuera un maldito insensible la hubiera dejado atrás, hubiera tenido simplemente "sexo" con ella y punto. Pero noooo, para la señorita perfectamente sensible él era un babuino sin alma.-

En ese instante la bomba explotó y Amy se tiro contra la butaca de la camioneta y Daryl sobre su cabeza, para protegerla. Cuando el ruido y calor ceso, ambos levantaron la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Lo siento- Dijo Amy peligrosamente cerca de su cara.- No eres lo que acabo de decir.- Dijo sincera.-

- Lo sé- No podía evitar tener su toque de altanería constante- Descuida… ¿Estas bien?-

- Si – Besó la mejilla del hombre sin que este se lo esperara.- Gracias.- Y se repuso en el asiento dejando a un Daryl completamente idiotizado-

Daryl condujo sin cesar, apenas hablaban, fuera porque podría ser incomodo o por simplemente shock de lo sucedido recientemente. Amy repasaba en su cabeza lo que había pasado previo a la explosión. Como toda mujer debía analizar palabra por palabra que Dixon le dijo antes de que contaran sus intimidades. Daryl no quería que lo que fueran a hacer sea "así nomas"? Dixon de repente era romántico?

Sonriendo levemente para que él no lo notara saco esa idea tonta de su cabeza. Obvio que no era un romántico. Simplemente que le pasaba lo mismo que a ella, estaba comenzando a importarle, y mucho. No podrían existir dos personas más diferentes que ellos. Si la vida fuera normal, jamás se hubieran conocido. Sin embargo en situaciones desesperantes, devastadoras y difíciles eran las personas ideales. A ella le hacía falta eso. Alguien que la acompañara pero que no sintiera pena ni misericordia por lo que le paso a Andrea, al igual que Daryl con Merle. Simplemente compañía y buenos momentos.

El tema era que los "buenos momentos" entre un hombre y una mujer pueden tener un graaaaan abanico de formas. Amy lo entendía. A los ojos de muchos ella era una niña, Daryl no era ninguna excepción.

Daryl saco la idea de acostarse con ella (N/A: Porque decir "hacer el amor" es demasiado cursi para nuestro hombre) de su mente. Al menos por un tiempo. Moralmente tenía que hacer las cosas bien, Merle lo debería estar matando en este momento, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. "Todo a su tiempo" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza que gracias al cielo no era más Merle.

Daryl… quieres?- Él estaba en su mundo cuando vio que la chica le ofrecía gomitas.-

Gomitas? En serio Amy?-

No son cualquier gomitas, imbécil, son las de ositos.- Daryl la miro escandalizado, cuando quería actuaba realmente como una niña, tomo una gomita para complacerla y no tener que escucharla luego (como toda mujer!) y se atraganto.- Vodka?-

Amy sonrió sugestivamente y levanto las cejas.

Gomitas para adultos, querido mío.- Rio la chica mientras le mostraba un frasco de vidrio donde había conservado las gomitas alcohólicas.-

Que Carl y Sophia no las vean.-

Mmmm… No me preocupa mucho, esos niños no están mucho tiempo conmigo. Los repelo- Rio Amy con la mirada perdida en el paisaje grotesco.-

¿No te gustan los niños?- Daryl trataba de mantener una charla normal y civilizada, cosa que para lo que nunca fue bueno.-

Babean, gritan, comen, ensucian y siempre se viven quejando.- Amy buscaba una campera en su bolso, estaba con un poco de frio.-

Daryl sonrió de costado y siguió manejando. Esa chica era más Dixon que otra cosa en muchos aspectos,… Aspectos que nunca considero averiguar de ella.

La caravana está frenando.- Observó la rubia y se colocó en alerta.-

Demonios.- Daryl observó el panorama, no era bueno. Cientos y cientos de autos saqueados hasta los motores que cruzaban todo el camino dejándolos varados. Tardarían horas en mover todo de ahí para poder cruzar. A su vez, el bosque frondoso que tenían a su lado no inspiraba la mejor confianza.- Quédate aquí- Tenía esa tendencia a dar órdenes.-

Sí, claro.- Y Amy tenía tendencia a desobederlas, y bajo de la furgoneta yendo con el resto del grupo. Como siempre, la manguera de la RV de Dale daba pelea.-

Buscaré alguna manguera entre estos autos- Dijo automáticamente Amy llamando la atención de muchos.-

Sabes siquiera donde esta?- Rio altaneramente Shane, un poco molesto porque sabía que la rubia lo evitaba.-

Dah- Dijo Amy en son de burla.- También se pescar y matar gallinas, así que deja de cuestionar mi lado femenino y has algo útil.- Eso provoco la risa de muchos, incluido Rick.-

Daryl, con ballesta en mano, miraba a Amy como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto. "Mierda" pensaba "¿En qué me estoy metiendo? Lindo carácter, Amy". Con esa misma cara de duda se puso a buscar que hacer, y decidió montar guardia encima de la RV mientras todos saqueaban lo que quedaba de los autos, acumulaban agua potable y buscaban comida en buen estado. Con los binoculares apuntó varias veces a Amy, controlando. Él no se tragaba eso de "se cuidarme sola" cuando casi se mea del miedo en el CDC.

-Hijo, ahí no vas a encontrar nada peligroso.- Dale subió a la RV y miraba indagatoriamente a Dixon.- Complicado sí, pero nada peligroso.-

- Calla viejo.- Dixon lo miro sobre su hombre y bufó.-

- Puedes mirarme mal todo lo que tú quieras.- Dale le toco el hombre y Daryl estuvo tentado de golpearlo.- Se cómo te tiene esa mujer.-

- Es una niña, imbécil.-

- Eso es lo que tú ves?- Pregunto Dale, vigilando el perímetro con otro par de binoculares.-

Daryl se mantuvo callado observando a Amy pensando qué demonios veía, cuando diviso unos caminantes que iban hacia su zona, 5 para ser exactos.

Mierda- Estaba preparándose para bajar de la RV cuando Dale lo sostuvo y señalo hacia el otro lado del camino. Daryl diviso una horda de esos monstros y desesperó.- Alertaré a Rick, tu quédate aquí arriba, eres viejo, me sirves de guía.- Dale asintió y a través de suaves silbidos llamaba la atención de los que estaban cerca.-

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Estos trastos no sirven para nada.- Refunfuñaba Amy metiendo más de mitad de cuerpo en el capó de una van.-

Amy- Sophia se acercaba hacia ella con temor.- Creo que hay… bichos.-

Si, Sophia, al aire libre hay muchos bichos.- Amy rodo los ojos en blanco molesta por la presencia de la niña.- Ve con tu mamá.-

Amy…- La niña estaba al borde del llanto y tiraba de su campera.- Amy…-

Qué demonios?- Exclamo Amy molesta volteándose y los vio. 3 caminantes iban hacia ellas.-

Tomo a la niña de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha, el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Carol? Odiaba tener que ser responsable de otra persona, más de un niño.

Ahí vienen más- Lloró la pequeña tirando de Amy hacia el linde del bosque.-

Vamos – Susurró Amy ayudando a Sophia a saltar por la guarda del linde así adentrarse al bosque. A lo sumo podría subirse a un árbol y esperar que alguien las viera.-

Los caminantes se habían alertado del ruido de ellas pero lo lograban ubicarlas. Amy volteó varias veces la cabeza y notaba que cada vez eran más. A unos 10 metros de la carretera divisó un árbol bastante accesible de subir. Levantó a Sophia que con gran angustia trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Varias ramitas quebraron tras ella, notó con el rabillo del ojo que tenía dos atrás de ella, si trataba de trepar la tomarían por los pies y chau Amy. Miro a Sophia, su cara de terror y desesperación.

Volveré por ti, no te muevas.- Haciendo caso omiso al llanto de la niña comenzó a correr adentrándose más al bosque, sintiendo el ruido de los pasos de los caminantes tras ella.

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

¿Dónde están? Sophia…- Lloraba Carol empujando a Lori que la había obligado a esconderse bajo un auto sin saber si su hija estaba bien. La horda ya había pasado y no había rastro de las chicas.-

Daryl, Daryl vuelve aquí!- Grito Shane hacia el hombre que ignorándolo saltó ágilmente la valla y salía corriendo. Tuvo que esperar que la horda pasara para poder salir tras las chicas, no había chance de arriesgarse antes, porque sabía que el porcentaje de que no llegaría vivo era del 99%. Se insultaba mentalmente por la situación y descuidarla. Shane quería armar un plan, como siempre.-

Voy con el- Le dijo Rick a Carol, tratando de calmarla, miro a su mujer para que siguiera con el trabajo y salió corriendo.-

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2

Nuevos caminantes olieron a Sophia y trataban de trepar, tarea imposible pero que asustaba a Sophia que comenzó a subir más alto.

Daryl corría apresuradamente y había bajado unos cuantos caminantes en su camino dejándoles las flechas incrustadas en su cabeza. Amy no tenía más fuerzas, nunca fue buena atleta y estaba agotada, pero eso no fue lo que dictaminó su suerte, sino el infortunado bache que había en el suelo de tierra que hizo derrapar a la rubia y caer golpeando su cabeza contra una piedra filosa.

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2

Sophia…- Murmuraba Rick tratando de orientarse y encontrarla. Trataba de concentrarse, de no hacer ruido para oírla, un sonido lo que fuera. Lo que oyó fue mucho peor, un golpe seco y un grito desesperante.- SOPHIA!-

Aquiiiiii- Gritaba la niña llorando y tratando de arrastrarse en el suelo desesperada.-

Rick tuvo que usar su arma y eliminar los dos caminantes que tenía peligrosamente la niña y la tomo en brazos, abrazándola paternalmente. Sophia se había lastimado el tobillo, probablemente quebrado luego de caer del árbol donde había perdido el equilibrio, pero por lo demás parecía bien.

-Ya está, ya está, linda.- Rick mantenía los ojos levemente cerrados y se encontraba aliviado. No quería ni pensar que sentiría si a Carl le pasara lo mismo.- Vamos a llevarte con tu mamá.- Y la cargó en brazos.-

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

La vio, la vio tendida en el suelo con sangre en su cara y sintió un vacío por dentro totalmente desconocido. Nunca sintió algo así, desesperación, dolor y vértigo que llegó a marearlo. Divisó los 4 caminantes que la estaban a punto de tocar y los aniquiló. Al último tuvo que atravesarlo con su cuchilla porque no tenía más flechas. Tiró la ballesta al suelo y se arrodilló al lado de la chica. No lloraba, los Dixon no lloraban. Estaba sumamente molestó con la joven. "Yo me cuido sola las pelotas" pensó Daryl enojado. Tenía miedo de tocarla, de tocar esa herida fea que tenía en su cabeza y descubrir que era una mordida.

Suspirando y tomando aire corrió levemente el cabello de su cara y tocó el corte. No era una mordida. Sonriendo levemente (Cosa que nunca contaría a nadie) Tomó a la mujer en brazos y el peluche de Sophia, seguía preocupado por la menor, todavía no sabía que alguien la había rescatado. Comenzó a seguir el rastro de caminantes con flechas en la cabeza, como un camino de migajas de pan, mientras recuperaba sus flechas.

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Bebé!- Gritó Carol arrebatándole de los brazos a la niña a Rick que sonreía aliviado. Se miró con Lori y se notaba la paz interior de ambos.-

T-Dog tiene un feo corte.- Señaló Dale al grupo para que ayudaran a buscar elementos de cura.-

Mantente cerca mío.- Ordenó Lori a Carl que ya se estaba dirigiendo a los autos para buscar algo que ayudara.-

Rick, no la viste verdad?- Preguntó Shane y Dale bajaba la cabeza consternado.-

No había rastros de ella ni de Daryl- Lamentó Rick, tomaba un poco de agua que Glenn le había pasado.-

Vamos a buscarlos.- Dijo el joven preocupado.- No deben estar muy lejos.-

Hey, heeeey.- Se escuchaba que alguien gritaba a lo lejos.-

Daryl- Susurraron algunos y salieron corriendo a su encuentro.-

La mordieron? La mordieron?- Pregunto demandantemente Shane tratando de tomarla en sus brazos y Daryl se lo negó, tomando más fuerte a la rubia y negando lo preguntado.-

Recuéstala aquí.- Indicó Dale abriendo la parte trasera de una camioneta abandonada.- Con cuidado.-

La muy idiota se cayó y perdió la conciencia por lo que se ve.- Dijo Daryl secándose el sudor y mirando a Shane. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo?-

Tengo un equipo de sutura.- Carol seguía cargando a Sophia en sus brazos.- Glenn puedes buscarlas entre mis cosas?- Glenn salió corriendo hacia la RV.-

Voy a seguir con la RV, arreglándola así salimos de aquí, maldita sea.-

Buscaré leña en el bosque, está por oscurecer y no creo que salgamos de aquí rápido.- Rick argullo.-

Iremos contigo.- Dijo Carl por él y Dale, Lori protesto pero a la larga dejo que se fueran.-

Carol ya había vendado el tobillo a su pequeña y la dejo descansando en la RV. Lori cuidaba de T-Dog y Daryl seguía al lado de Amy. Sí que se iba a encabronar cuando vieran los feos puntos que le dejaron en su cabeza.

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 s2s2

El hombre estaba dentro de la camioneta recostado sobre unas sábanas cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a moverse y gemir del dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un Daryl mal enfocado que seguía recostado de lado contrario de ella mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó tontamente Amy tocándose la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor.-

- ¿Qué crees que paso? Tú y tu estúpido culo blanco cayeron en el bosque y estuviste así- Señalo una medida chica con sus manos, sumamente molesto- de que te mordieran estúpida.- No podía controlar su genio.-

- Eres muy reconfortante cuando alguien se siente mal sabes?- Amy respondió con bronca. Estaba herida y pudo haber sido mordida y el solo podía gruñirle cavernícolamente.- ¿Tú me ayudaste?- Pregunto mirándolo de reojo.-

- Yo te salvé el culo.- Señaló Daryl enojado.-

- Me siento mal.- Amy quería insultarlo y decirle que parara, pero salió eso de su boca. Extrañaba más que nunca a su hermana, que siempre la reconfortaba cuando algo malo le pasaba. Amy estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y evito mirarlo. Se acostó dándole la espalda y escuchaba como suspiraba el hombre. Hasta el suspiro sonaba enojado.- Lo siento si hice algo que te molestara, pero me siento mal, no quiero hablar más- Ordenó la chica con la voz gutural por las ganas de llorar que tenía.-

Al cabo de 5 minutos Daryl cerró la parte trasera de la camioneta y se recostó cerca de ella, no llegaba ni a rozarla pero estaba ahí con ella.

Me preocupaste.- Soltó Daryl con los brazos apoyados detrás de su cabeza y mirando al techo del vehículo.- Solamente me preocupaste.-

Lo sé- Dijo Amy mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Dios, como extrañaba a su hermana.-

Luego de varios minutos ambos cayeron rendidos al sueño….


	5. No tengo intensiones de irme

**Buenas tardes! Aca traigo otro capi de mi primer fic. **

**Cabe aclarar que la mayoria de las caracteristicas personales de Amy son mias, una vieja cascarrabias, machona y demás =)**

**Al ser un personaje que duró dos capitulos, tengo que inventarme e ingeniar como seria el caracter de ella.**

**Aviso, algunas partes del capitulo son subidas de tono!**

**Gracias a las que leen =)**

A Daryl siempre le gustaron las chicas pequeñas de cuerpo, dóciles y frágiles. Flacas, esmirriadas y dubitativas; Pensaba que eran más fácil de llegar, hacer su cometido e irse. Oh si, todos sabemos que pensaba Daryl con su "cometido". Nunca fue bueno en eso de sentimientos, pensamientos profundos y toda esa mierda. Realmente, pese a la crianza que tuvo con su padre y Merle, él pensaba que las mujeres eran una causa perdida. Nunca sería bueno como Rick para tener una familia, darle hijos a su mujer y trabajar día a día para mantenerlos. Al fin y al cabo también pensaba que no valía la pena. ¿Para qué? Para que después de muerto tu mujer se revuelque con tu mejor amigo a las semanas? Era demasiado exhaustivo y desesperante para tan poco.

Sin embargo, por las cosas de la vida estaba recostado sin poder dormir al lado de Amy, la maldita Amy. Miro de reojo como la chica dormía con la boca abierta y soltaba un resoplido una que otra vez. No era flaca y delicada como le gustaban. La chica era de buen comer y tomar. Tenía unas curvas llamativas en su cuerpo de 21 años y un carácter del demonio. Eso era lo que más confundía a Daryl. Toda su vida tratando de evitar mujeres así y un simple recorrido del campamento al CDC con la mujer y no supo quitársela de la cabeza. Bufó cuando la chica comenzó a roncar escandalosamente.

¿En serio Daryl? Se cuestionaba mentalmente sobre sus decisiones mientras escuchaba los sonoros ronquidos de la chica. Era una chica burda y directa. Si tenía que decirle algo el no dudaba que lo diría y con creces. No le importaba que pensara uno de ella, ella tomaba el mundo de pecho.

Pensó en Merle. En todo lo que le diría si supiera que sus pensamientos divagaban en cómo obtener un momento de intimidad con la chica que pasara a mayores, o como diría Merle, tirarse a la mini-Andrea.

Salió de la camioneta, sus pensamientos estaban abrumados.

El clima afuera parcialmente calmo. Entre T-Dog muriéndose del dolor atiborrado de antibióticos, Carol durmiendo plácidamente con su hija y una Lori que vomitaba profusamente en el linde del bosque. Glenn era la única persona cuerda y activa que estaba arriba de la RV, vigilando.

- Toma- Glenn le otorgaba un paquete de galletas.- No le digas a nadie que las encontré.- Escondió el joven mientras veía por los binoculares.-

- Gracias- Musito Daryl casi inentendible, será porque nunca lo decía ironizo Glenn en su cabeza.-

- ¿Todo en orden? ¿Como esta?-

- Roncando como un búfalo- Dijo con cara de fastidio Daryl. Se sentó en la reposera al lado del chico.-Algo anda mal, y lo sabes.- Dijo Daryl de repente.-

- Lo sé, nadie tarda una hora y media en juntar leña- Glenn miro preocupado a Daryl.- Pero dime que hacemos con Amy con la cabeza rota, T-Dog herido, una niña y las dos mujeres? Somos más carnada que otra cosa.- Se removió incomodo en su asiento.-

- Iré yo.-

- Amy se encabronara si no le dices nada.- Señalo Gleen mientras Daryl bajaba de la RV para buscar una linterna y provisiones.-

- Me importa un carajo- Dijo honestamente- No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie.- Y era verdad, el lio que tenía mentalmente gracias a la rubia era motivo suficiente para molestarse.-

Salió camino al bosque en busca de los demás. Se sentía frustrado en todos los sentidos, y odiaba a Amy por ello. Recordó momentos previos a la chica en su vida. Momentos simples y felices. Nada de complicarse la cabeza por un culo. "Blanco" pensó su idiota inconsciente recordando cuando la vio semi desnuda.

¿Y qué era lo que le paso por la cabeza al besarla? Disparo contra un caminante contra la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento sobrevino.

Recordó lo impulsivo y la grata respuesta que tuvo al besarla, esa chica sabía lo que hacía. Lograr a Daryl solo se concentrara en sus labios sin importar absolutamente nada era un logro. Nunca le gusto besar, era perder el tiempo cuando debería irse de una al grano.

Quitó la flecha de la cabeza del animal y siguió su seguimiento de rastros. Algo no andaba bien, demasiadas pisadas y rastros de sangre. Demasiada sangre.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o...oo...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o...oo.o..oo.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o

Amy despertó agitada, se tomó la cabeza e insultó. Mientras se trataba de levantar, comenzó a sentir nauseas. Estaba asqueada de sí misma. El recordar a su hermana y el hecho que días después de su muerte ella solo pensaba en Dixon le dio dolor y nauseas de sí misma. No por Dixon, Dixon sacando su lado hosco e inentendible estaba más que gratificante para compañero de apocalipsis. Sino de ella, de dejar de pensarla y llorarla por tener a ese hombre metido en su cabeza. Su hermana no merecía ese recuerdo de ella.

Debía evitarlo a Daryl, sacárselo de su cabeza y comenzar a preocuparse por sobrevivir.

Cuando estaba por salir sintió ruidos de discusión y altercados, trato de ver por las ventanas pero no entraba en su rango de vista. Busco entré las sabanas algo para defenderse, en estos días no se sabía. Un machete. Bien, algo es algo pensó Amy sintiendo la sangre correr más rápido en su cuerpo.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido hacia el costado derecho de la van, donde escuchaba el ruido. Glenn estaba sumamente enojado y las chicas trataban de calmarlo.

-No sabemos quién eres, vete por el mismo camino donde viniste- Glenn apuntaba con su arma a un joven alto y probablemente rubio, no se notaba por la suciedad del cabello. El joven era musculoso y enorme, no sabía de donde Glenn había sacado las bolas para apuntarle.-

- No quiero causar problemas- El joven mantenía las manos levantadas y trataba de avanzar hacia ellos.- De verdad, necesito comer y tomar algo, por favor.- Su cara estaba sumamente pálida.-

Amy recibió el reflejo de una cuchilla que se ocultaba en la parte trasera de sus jeans. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo tras él, el rubio solo tuvo tiempo de voltear para ver el cabo del machete golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza y caer inconsciente.

- Amy!- Gritó Carol con pánico.-

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Amy tratando de serenarse.- Tenia un cuchillo!

- Quien no tiene un cuchillo en estos días niña estúpida?- Increpo Shane volteando el cuerpo del joven para ver el daño y que traía consigo.-

- ¿Estas mejor?- Glenn le pregunto a la chica.-

- Si, ya no tengo nada.- Amy se tocó la cabeza y dejo el machete sobre un auto.- Pero el animal que me cosió la cabeza lo pagara.-

- Entrémoslo a la RV.- Indico Shane. Veía al chico como potencial en guerra. Era fornido, grande y podía darle buen uso para correr los autos del camino.-

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- Amy observo que faltaban unas cuantas caras familiares en el círculo.-

- Carl, Rick y Dale salieron a buscar leña al anochecer…- Carol comento con su voz baja.- A media noche una chica montada en caballo dijo que Rick estaba accidentado y que necesitaba llevarse a Lori.- Tenia una cara sumamente angustiada.- También dijo que en la mañana alguien vendría por nosotros, Lori se fue con ella sin dudarlo, no sé qué sucedió ni que sucederá…- Carol se encogió de hombros.-

- Daryl fue tras ellos antes de que la chica apareciera, Amy- Glenn noto su cara de confusión cuando no lo vio físicamente ni el en relato de Carol.- No sabemos si los encontró o sigue dando vueltas en el bosque.-

- Idiota- Murmuro la rubia tomándose la cabeza, era demasiada información que procesar.-

- El chico está despertando.-

- Iré yo- Se adelantó Amy afligida.- Tengo que desayunar también y disculparme por, ya sabes- Hizo el ademan de golpear a alguien con el machete y entro a la RV.-

- Shane, hay unos cuantos caminantes a 10 metros, necesito ayuda.- Glenn llamo apresurado bajando del techo de la RV.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

- Hey- Amy saludo desde la puerta de la RV al chico que estaba tendido en la cama mirando alrededor con cara confundida, trato de sacar su cuchillo pero no estaba ahí.- Te hemos desarmado.- Señalo la chica como quien comenta el clima, fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, vigilando al chico con el rabillo del ojo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Theo- Tenía voz gruesa y ligeramente preocupada, se sentó en la cama y tomo el vaso de leche que Amy le había dejado en la mesa.- Gracias.- Había tomado todo de un solo trago.-

- No es mucho pero es comida.- Amy se acercó a él y le dejo en el regazo un plato con un poco de cereales y fruta enlatada. Se sentó en frente de él y lo observó.- ¿Cómo sobreviviste solo tanto tiempo?-

- No lo hice- Señaló el chico con la boca llena de comida.- Antes de encontrarme con ustedes y que me noquearas- Amy levantó la ceja expectante- Perdí a mi padre hace 2 horas.- Bajo la lata de frutas y miro hacia afuera.- Hacia días que no probábamos bocado y él es… Era un tipo grande de edad…- Miro a Amy, su relato parecía afectarle así que cerro el pico.-

- Perdí a mi hermana hace unos días- Señalo la chica compadeciéndose del.- Soy Amy.- Se levantó y el joven hizo lo mismo.- Sugiero que te quedes aquí hasta que decidan que hacer…-

-Solo no sobrevira- Rogó el joven aterrado.- No puedo solo.-

Amy ignoró ese último pedido, no sabría que decirle. Su grupo había sobrevivido todo este tiempo gracias a eso, no confiar en extraños y seguir para adelante.

- Amy!- Dale había llegado cabalgando junto a una chica joven y bonita, ambos con sus respectivos caballos.- Amy, como te encuentras?-

- Yo estoy bien- Amy cerraba la puerta de la RV mirando con desconfianza a la chica.- ¿Qué paso con Rick?- Todos se estaban reuniendo alrededor de los recién llegados, esperando noticias.- ¿Dónde está Lori?-

- Es largo de explicar, la versión corta, Ottis, un pariente de ella, Maggie.- Dale tomaba el aliento para proseguir.- Le disparó a Rick, cuando cazaba un venado.- Todos con caras de asombro e inquietud esperaron que siguiera con el relato.- Lori esta con él, igual que Carl, pero no está en buen estado, chicos… Necesitamos que alguien vaya al colegio de la zona, donde se pueden conseguir todos los instrumentos quirúrgicos para operarlo.-

- Cirugía?- Carol pregunto aterrada.- Nadie de nosotros sabe nada de eso!-

- Mi padre si- Maggie hablo finalmente con un lindo tono de voz.- Dice que el tiempo apremia, necesitamos gente que vaya al colegio para conseguir los elementos quirúrgicos.- Maggie los miro a todos.- Ya!-

- Yo iré- Shane se interpuso limpiándose la frente, venia de aniquilar unos cuantos caminantes junto a Glenn.-

- Yo puedo ir- Todos voltearon, ahí estaba el "chico nuevo".-

- Te dije que te quedaras adentro- Señalo Amy imponentemente.-

- Eh, tu- Señalo a Shane.- ¿Cuál es la mejor marca no genérica para anestesia local o general? ¿Tienes idea como luce un respirador?¿O el kit de intubación?- Theo bajo de la RV y se cruzó de brazos- Porque yo sí, y si ir a buscar suplementos de operación es mi pase para quedarme con su grupo estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.-

- Preparare todo para que vayan.- Carol señalo dando terminada la charla. Maggie bajo del caballo y le otorgó un mapa de la zona mientras Shane y Theo se acercaban para guiarse un poco.-

- Niña- Amy volteó mirando a Dale- Preparen las cosas para irnos. Acamparemos en el campo de los Greene momentáneamente.- Dale estuvo haciendo un par de preguntas sobre el chico nuevo y mientras acomodaba sus cosas Amy contestaba amena.-

- No creo que sea una amenaza, Dale, su padre acaba de morir.-

- Supuestamente.- Alego Dale mientras le daba los toques finales a su RV con la manguera que la joven le había conseguido el día anterior.- No seas ingenua, querida.-

- No lo soy- Amy miraba la carretera desierta y se molestaba consigo misma por esperar que el apareciera ahí, con su estúpida ballesta.- Dale, mi medicación se está acabando.- Susurró Amy mirándolo al anciano.-

- Oh- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Dale mirándola asustado.- ¿Has buscado en todos los autos de ahí?-

- En la mayoría… -Amy se abrazó a si misma preocupada.- Tengo para dos semanas más, y después caput- Dijo haciendo un ademan de finalización.- No muchas personas tienen púrpura trombocitopenica, Dale, no hay nada en estos malditos autos- Bufó molesta.-

- Se lo pediremos a Shane y el chico nuevo- Señalo Dale haciendo sonrier aliviada a la rubia.- Seguramente debe haber dónde van ellos a conseguir elementos quirúrgicos.- Dale pensaba mientras observaba el panorama.- Termine con la RV, iré a ponérselo en la lista a los muchachos, necesitas esa medicación.-

Dejo a una Amy muy confundida con el día que estaba teniendo. Luego de acomodar todas las cosas y limpiar el camino para dirigirse al campo del padre de Maggie, Amy seguía preocupada por Daryl. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

- Sube- Glenn llamo a Amy para que subiera a la camioneta que reparo en el camino.- Dale ira con Carol, Sophie y T-Dog en la RV.-

- ¿Es seguro?- Amy se subía al auto desconfiada.-

- Aparte de repartir pizzas ayudaba a mi padre con su talles de autos, sí que es seguro, idiota.- Sonrió Glenn a la chica que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.- Que día…- Suspiro Glenn arrancando el auto.-

- Ni que me lo digas…- Miraba como Theo y Shane subían al auto y se dirigían en sentido contrario.-

- Ujum…- Glenn no sacaba la vista de Maggie que cabalgaba en frente de la caravana.- Que día- Repitió desviando su mirada inconscientemente al trasero de la chica.-

Amy sonrió y no dijo nada. El camino fue tranquilo, nada de otro mundo. Casi llegando al lugar vieron un par de caminantes que la chica acabo desde el caballo con un bate de beisbol que cargaba.

-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-. ,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,- .,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,

- Lori!- Grito Carol mientras corría a abrazarla. Lori se veía demacrada y muy pálida. Se largó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga mientras Sophia llegaba hasta donde se encontraba Carl sentado en silencio y le otorgó su peluche.

- Oh, Carol…- Lori no tenía consuelo en sí misma. Carol la había acercado al porche de la casa y se sentó en las escaleras junto a ella mientras comenzaban a charlar.-

-Dale- Hersel llamó al hombre para corroborar que ya hayan ido por los suplementos quirúrgicos, mientras se ponía al tanto de las personas que iban entrando a su granja.-

Amy vagaba por el campo observando el lugar. Era enorme. Diviso un par de caballos y lo vio ahí. Acicalaba al animal muy concentrado, como queriendo olvidarse de sus pensamientos y solo cuidar a ese animal.

- Daryl- Suspiró la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia él. A mitad del camino se detuvo. Recordó a su hermana y el estúpido cachondeo que estaba teniendo por un Dixon. Se angustió y sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Andrea. Volvió sus pasos y se metió dentro de la RV.

Daryl la había visto. Mierda, la tenía fichada desde que bajo del auto con Glenn, solo que prefirió quedarse ahí, tenía que sacársela de la cabeza, se sentía como un estúpido detrás de la rubia. Vio que iba hacia él y no hizo nada por alejarse, es como verla le provocara parálisis total de su cuerpo. Lanzo un insulto por cómo se sentía y siguió con su labor con el caballo. Era lo mejor evitarla.

El resto del día fue tedioso esperando a Shane y Theo. Todos se acomodaban y ajustaban sus cosas al campo de los Grenne, Carol seguía con Lori y los niños.

Amy salió poco y nada de la VR, no sabía que hacer productivo. Jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba por la ventana sentada en la RV. ¿Así sería el resto de su estadía en ese lugar? Se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de salir la puerta de vehículo se abrió.

- Mierda- Dijeron mutuamente mientras quedaron paralizados frente a frente (ya que Amy estaba dos escalones arriba quedaba a la altura de Daryl)-

- ¿Qué te paso?- Amy vio la camisa del hombre con manchas de sangre y barro.-

- Un par de caminantes cerca del granero- Murmuro Daryl pasando por al lado de ella para dirigirse al baño mientras se sacaba la camisa, rogando que Amy se fuera de ahí.-

- ¿Estas lastimado?- En la cabeza de la rubia su vocecita interior le decía "En serio Amy?" preguntas bobas solo para quedarte con él en la puta RV?-

- De hecho si- Amy abrió los ojos alarmada pensando que lo habían mordido.- No estoy mordido- Aclaro con voz de hastío- Cuando termine con ellos me di con unas rejas oxidadas que estaban en el camino, me había parecido escuchar unos ruidos y cuando volteé…- Le mostro que tenía dos cortes semi profundos en el torso debajo del brazo izquierdo.-

- No son graves…- Dijo Amy que seguía al lado de la puerta con miedo de sí misma de acercarse.- Pero se te pueden infectar.- Señalo la rubia con razón.-

- Demonios- Se miraba las cortaduras en el espejo y lo soluciono todo limpiando las heridas con agua del grifo.-

- ¿En serio?- Amy se burló. Se acercó hacia él y se agacho. Daryl abrió los ojos alarmado mientras la miraba buscar algo debajo del lavabo.- Mira- Se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba excesivamente cerca de Daryl, siendo totalmente embriagada por su aroma. – Aquí tienes- dijo incomoda y le entrego un kit de primeros auxilios y se volteo para irse.-

Amy decidió que iba a pasear por el campo y recolectar hierbas y hongos. Extrañaba muchísimo una buena comida condimentada. Cuando salía del vehículo volteo levemente para verlo. Estaba teniendo trabajo duro para vendarse el solo, pero no se quejaba. "Maldita sea" pensó Amy dejando su canasto y entrando al baño con él. Le corrió las manos y Daryl protesto.

- Cállate y déjame ayudar- Mandoneo la joven quitando el feo vendaje el que había hecho y preparando otro más práctico. Ambos se mantenían en silencio mientras Amy trabaja sobre su torso. Después de limpiar la herida con agua oxigenada y pervinox le coloco el vendaje y Daryl bajo el brazo.- Ya está.- Se sentía mareada en su presencia, era abrumante mirar esos ojos azules, trago saliva.- ¿Necesitas algo más?-

- Yo…- Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su boca, y ella era consiente que no haría nada para evitarlo. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía su torso desnudo y moría por colocar las manos sobre el.-

- Tengo que irme- Amy volteo su cara y cuando salía del baño Daryl la tomo del brazo. Lo miró inquisitivamente y se sorprendió que él no tuviera que decirle, estaba como ido, y solamente miraba sus labios. Amy se sonrojo y se soltó del agarre del hombre. La maldita cara de su hermana seguía apareciéndose en sus pensamientos.

Salió del lugar y tomo aire apoyada en la puerta del vehículo.

- Al diablo- Dijo y volvió a entrar a la VR, busca a Daryl que seguía en el baño. Cuando lo vio, estaba sentado en el suelo con ambas manos tomándose la cabeza, sin entenderse aparentemente.

SEMI LEMMON!

Se quedó parada en la puerta mirándolo hasta que el levanto la mirada. Se levantó rápidamente pero seguía apoyado contra la pared. Amy avanzo hacia él, tomo su cara entre ambas manos y se puso de puntas de pie. Pero antes de que ella avanzara hacia su boca, Daryl le había ganado de mano y comenzó a besarla mientras tomaba su cabello y su espalda posesivamente. Amy soltó un gemido ahogado cuando Daryl la levanto por ambas piernas y cambio de lugar con ella colocándola contra la pared.

- No tengo intensiones de irme- Dijo Amy mientras Daryl besaba su cuello- Ni intensiones de dejar esto a la mitad- Lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Daryl beso sus labios nuevamente confirmando la petición de la chica.-

Después de eso el ritmo fue más lento, como si quisieran absorber el momento y no olvidarlo más. Daryl bajo a Amy de su cuerpo y ella levanto los brazos mientras él le quitaba la remera. La chica sentía sus manos ásperas y curtidas, con matices de suavidad, recorrer su torso desnudo una y otra vez llegando cada vez más cerca a sus senos, volviéndola loca. Sentir la pared fría a su espalda y el calor corporal de Daryl frente a ella estaba superando su cordura, se sentía feliz y completa aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

El sentía las manos de la chica tocar su espalda, sin dejar ningún espacio sin recorrer. Amy tenía un aroma a frutas, pera principalmente percibió Daryl mientras besaba el cuello de la chica que gemía ante ese contacto. Trataba de mantenerse sereno y calmo, no ser el mismo babuino cavernícola como lo hizo varias veces antes, pero cuando Amy comenzó lentamente a acariciar su muslo cerca de esa área que se abultaba cada vez más, dejo todo tipo de cordura y tomando a Amy de las piernas nuevamente la colocó gentilmente sobre el suelo del baño y se colocó encima de ella. Ambos seguían con los pantalones puestos pero eso no era impedimento para torturarse con el simple rose de sus partes íntimas provocando una reacción animal en ambos.

- Amy?- Glenn llamaba desde la puerta de la VR. Daryl dejó caer su cabeza en el cuello de la chica amargado. Amy, totalmente frustrada relajo los músculos de su cuerpo.- Shane y Theo llegaron.-

- Gr… gracias, Glenn…-

- Además… necesito el baño.- Daryl con ganas de cometer "chinisidio" se levantó y le tendió una mano a la chica que luego comenzó a colocarse la camiseta y salir del baño...-

- Gracias- Señalo Glenn mientras se dirigía al baño y se topaba con un Daryl sumamente cabreado y porque no cachondo (Encima insatisfecho totalmente)- Oh…- solo supo decir el joven.-

- La próxima, cagas en el pastizal, idiota.- Daryl miro amenazadoramente al chico que se agazapo contra la pared y se metió al baño.-


	6. Libertad

**Bueno, que tal?**

**Este capitulo es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Partes subidas de todo (LAS queridas partes subidas de todos)**

**Es aburrido en algunas partes pero da pie para que el proximo capitulo tenga más acción.**

**Lo que si, condición para que siga escribiendo esta historia, son reviews, me gusta compartir la historia, saber q piensan, q cambiarian, etc.**

**A disfrutar 3**

Luego de que asistieran a Theo y Shane, que se encontraban bastante malheridos pero no mordidos, comenzaron con la cirugía de Rick, y tardaron bastantes horas. En ese tiempo Lori no se movió de su lado y Carol estuvo a cargo de los niños.

Amy necesitaba hacer algo urgente, sea para calmar su ser cada vez que veía a Daryl y recordaba lo incompleto en la RV o por sentirse útil para todos.

Miró el panorama: Dale vigilaba encima de la RV con su típico gorrito y los binoculares, sonrió levemente pensando que tan parecido era a su padre; T-Dog descansaba en una de las carpas, ya sin fiebre ni septicemia, mientras que Glenn estaba detrás de Maggie, viendo en que podía ayudarla. Y ahí estaba el. Sentado reposando la espalda en un árbol. Acomodaba sus flechas y hacia unas nuevas de madera. Ingenioso, pensó Amy.

Se acomodó entre las ollas y el fuego y observó lo que tenía. Unos paquetes de fideos, hongos silvestres, un poco de romero y perejil y verduras que Maggie, agraciadamente, le había convidado.

- Daría todo por un pote de crema- Susurró la chica mientras colocaba el agua a hervir para las pastas y cortaba las verduras y hongos para la salsa. A diferencia de otras personas, a Amy el cocinar la relajaba, no lo veía como una tarea frustrante. Mientras preparaba la comida y los platos para todos susurraba una canción de Pearl Jam, y movía la cabeza al compás de los acordes de "Alive". Sabía que no era buena cantante, por eso susurraba.-

- Huele delicioso- Theo salía de la carpa que le habían otorgado crujiendo los dedos y ayudando sin que nadie le hubiera dicho algo. Comenzó a pasar el trapo sobre los platos y no hizo más comentarios ya que la rubia solo asintió por cortesía.-

- Rick está estable- Carol se acercó a los chicos y sonrió con pesar.- Gracias por hacer la comida, Amy.- Tomó su mano y Amy entendió.- Andrea estaría orgullosa de ti- No haber caído en la depresión aparentemente era un logro para Carol.-

- Solo me mantengo útil- Señalo la chica y fue a llamar a todos para cenar.-

Después de cenar y quedar tirados en sus sillas, cada uno fue armando su carpa o cama donde le correspondía. Amy, por su parte, se alejó del grupo con el paquete de cigarros de su padre. No le gustaba fumar, sino el olor que le recordaba momentos más simples.

- Arreglas autos, sabes de buena música y cocinas.- Daryl se acercó a ella manteniendo una distancia prudente.- ¿Algo que no hagas, culo blanco?-

- Entre tú y yo, no se atarme los cordones decentemente, siempre se me desatan al rato- Confesó Amy dando una bocanada a su cigarro mientras le tiraba la caja al hombre. Daryl tomo un cigarro, lo encendió y no pudo dejar de sonreír y relajarse ante la primera bocanada. Mieda, como extrañaba fumar seguido.-

- La comida estuvo buena- Señalo Daryl sentándose lejos de la chica mirando el campo.-

- A eso me quería dedicar.- Amy comentó, mientras recostaba la espalda en un árbol pensante.- Estaba en la escuela de cocina y trabajaba en ferias culinarias los fines de semana.-

- Pero tienes 21…- Cuestionó Daryl.-

- Papá estaba enfermando- Los ojos de Amy se aguaron un poco pero Daryl no lo notó por la distancia.- Alguien tenía que ponerse los pantalones.-

- Te entiendo.- Daryl fumaba de una manera muy particular, de costado y tardaba varios segundos en largar el aire después de una bocanada, como si le costara dejarlo.- Yo me puse los pantalones por mí, los demás se podían cuidar solos.- Daryl notó que la chica tenía frio.-

- Daryl…- Comenzó Amy tratando de hablar sobre lo que había pasado horas previas a la cena, su pequeño encuentro en el baño del RV, pero él se levantó abruptamente y se fue hacia el campamento.- Arrrgggg…- Soltó Amy bufando molesta y tirándose del todo en el suave pasto. Volvía a lo mismo, a no entender que mierda pasaba por su cabeza. El claro de luna la iluminaba haciéndola ver sumamente pálida. Cerro los ojos y se relajó, no valía la pena perder un momento tan bonito por un hombre inentendible.-

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió unos pasos cerca ella y miro de reojo. Daryl. Daryl Dixon le traía una frazada para ella.

- No tengo camperas en buen estado.- Señalo con una leve vergüenza.- Esto debería servir.- Y le tiro la frazada en las piernas que fue bien recibida por una Amy tiritante de frio.-

- ¿Daryl Dixon está siendo servicial?- Ironizó la chica cubierta hasta los hombros con la frazada. Olía a Daryl.- Increíble.-

- No- Dijo semi molesto. Le costaba hacer cosas así por una mujer, y ella lo menospreciaba- Estoy haciendo lo que cualquiera haría, no te sientas especial.- Dijo duramente el hombre.-

- Bien- Amy dejo de mirarlo y siguió mirando el horizonte. Él podría ser un poco rudo cuando quería.- Gracias- Dijo al cabo de un rato, cortante.-

Quedaron en silencio un rato. Amy estaba mejor ahora que su cuerpo tomaba su temperatura natural, seguía sentada y evitaba a toda costa mirarlo. El momento se había vuelto incómodo. Nadie le había mandado a Daryl quedarse con ella, no eran nada y no se debían nada. El reaccionó rudamente ante un momento pero seguía ahí, sentado un poco alejado mirando el horizonte junto a ella.

Amy carraspeo y Daryl la miro de costado.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Daryl con su típico tono molesto de voz.-

- No dije nada.- Amy lo miró comenzando a molestarse.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

- A mi nada.- Dejo de mirarla y siguió mirando el campo, como ignorándola.-

- Bien- Amy se levantó, se limpió la ropa levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento frente a la casa de los Greene.

Daryl desesperó momentáneamente, él no quería que ella se fuera, quería que se quedara ahí con él. No le importaba que no hicieran nada, simplemente le gustaba compartir tiempo con ella, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a ella, ni nadie.

En un leve momento de sumisión y desesperación Daryl la tomó de la mano tirándola hacia abajo cuando ella pasaba frente a él.

-¡Daryl!- Lo regaño Amy totalmente confundida. Estaba semisentada en el suelo frente a él, por su culpa.- ¿Qué demonios te…?- La calló con una mano en la boca haciendo que se enfiereciera mas.-

- No me gustan las histéricas, cállate- Dijo Dixon tratando de mantenerse sereno y cuerdo ante una rubia a punto de explotar de furia. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero así se veía aún más bonita. Maldita Amy, pensaba.-

- Suéltame- Dijo Amy después de que Daryl quitara la mano de su cara. Daryl mantenía el mismo semblante y evitaba el contacto visual. Amy finalmente lo entendió. Daryl quería que ella estuviera con él, pero en su puta vida lo admitiría.- Daryl, suéltame.-

- No- El sabía que se estaba comportando como un estúpido, pero ella lo ponía así. No sabía cómo demonios controlar lo que sentía, no era típico de el.-

- Bien…- Amy cedió y beso fugazmente sus labios, algo que moría por hacer hace rato, desde que le trajo la frazada. Fue algo impulsivo pero que raramente no lo sintió incomodo- ¿Ahora me dejaras ir?-

- No- Era un niño haciendo un berrinche. Sinceramente no podía controlarlo. Prefería comportarse como un idiota a decirle abiertamente que quería tenerla ahí y besarla.-

Ella lo beso nuevamente, con otro beso corto y rápido. El silencio siguiente fue sereno y lento. Estaban a muy corta distancia, el seguía sentado en el suelo con una Amy muy contrariada y expectante frente él. Ella, sentada sobre sus piernas, esperaba. Estaba haciendo lo que había dicho que no haría, esperarlo, dejar de lado el luto por Andrea. Era una bella sensación de culpabilidad y deseo. Varias veces pensó que el "juego" (a falta de una mejor definición) con Daryl era una distracción para no caer en la realidad del apocalipsis zombie y el evento más reciente: Perder a su único familiar, su contención, su Andrea.

Todo eso pasaba por su cabeza mientras lo miraba.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

Era una bruja y estaba enwalichado. Eso pensaba Daryl en ese momento. Tuvo varios amoríos. Ninguno tocaba a los pies a "esto" que pasaba con la joven. Era mucho más chica que él, con una vida totalmente ajena a su realidad pre-apocalipsis. Todo lo que el tocaba se iba literalmente al carajo. Sin embargo, estaba sentado ahí, con la boca seca, paralizado tomando aun de las manos a Amy, y con algo que apretaba sus pantalones en la entrepierna con urgencia.

- Quédate- Fue apenas audible. Si Amy no hubiera estado tan cerca de él, no lo hubiera escuchado. Daryl bajo la cabeza y aceptó el momento de sumisión. Por primera vez el cedió y dio el primer paso. Le había pedido que se quedara con ella.-

Amy lo miró sorprendida. Se quedó unos segundos sin aire y no pudo contener una leve sonrisa que pronto la contuvo, con miedo de asustarlo. Era como bambi en este momento, no debía ahuyentarlo.

Se sentó a su lado y le prestó parte de la frazada para cubrirlo por la espalda. Se quedaron sentados hasta que sus cuerpos vencieron y durmieron en el pastizal, tomando distancia uno del otro pero cerca.

Al día siguiente los ánimos estaban bastantes calmos. Rick estaba recuperándose pero muy lentamente. Después del desayuno Shane se dirigió hacia la rubia que estaba buscando ropa para lavar.

- Dale me dijo que querías esto.- Shane sostenía 3 cajas de medicamentos.- ¿Para qué son?-

- No te incumbe.- Amy estiró el brazo para tomar los medicamentos pero el oficial no se los cedió.- Dámelos- Ordenó.-

- No estás en posición de negociar, querida Amy.- Shane mantenía esa posición de policía altanero que solo provocaba ganas de dispararle en su ingle a Amy.- Por lo que se ve… Esta mierda es importante para ti.- Sostuvo los remedios en alto.- y yo… Digamos que estoy comprando tu silencio, linda.-

- Nunca dije nada, ¿Tienes miedo ahora que Rick está en su peor estado?- Amy bajo el canasto de la ropa y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.- ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?¿Que tu mejor amigo se entere que te tirabas a su esposa?- Amy sonrió petulantemente pero esa sonrisa de borro cuando Shane amagó a tomarla del cuello con cara de furia.- No te atreverías.- Reto Amy con mucho más valor del que sentía.-

- Pruébame- Dijo Shane por la comisura de sus labios. Le tiro las cajas de remedios a los pies y la miro amenazadoramente.- Una palabra y eres rubia muerta.-

Amy observó cómo se alejaba, tenía miedo, claro que sí. Ella podría ser muy valiente pero la valentía no le serviría nada con alguien entrenado y corpulento como Shane. La quebraría en dos segundos. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Seguía en el linde del lago parada esperando que Shane se perdiera de vista. Recogió los medicamentos con pena por sí misma, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a durarle la medicación. Sostuvo las cajas contra su pecho y dejo salir el llanto que tanto golpeaba por salir. Sin esos remedios era chica muerta en cuestión de semanas.

Luego de lavar la ropa, recobro un poco la postura y se dirigió hacia el resto del grupo, donde las cosas seguían iguales.

- Para cuanto te alcanza la medicación?- Dale pregunto cuando nadie noto que los escuchaba cuando llegaba de lavar la ropa.-

- Un mes, apenas.- Amy parecía preocupada observó Dale.-

- Deberías decirle a los demás lo que tienes, sin la medicación eres más vulnerable y no siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, linda.- Dale sugirió una buena propuesta, pero Amy no estaba lista para eso.-

- La gente cambia la forma de tratarte, verte y hablarte cuando saben que estas enfermo, es como el cáncer, todos son buenos contigo, no te dan tareas pesadas…- Amy bufo frustrada.- No quiero que la gente me vea así, con pena.-

- Por lo menos dile a las personas que pasan más tiempo contigo, como las personas con las que duermes, por ejemplo.- Señalo Dale levantando una ceja mirándola esperando que diga algo sobre Dixon.- ¿Lo sabe?-

- Solo tu.-

- Amy…- Pero ella lo interrumpió.-

- No, Dale. No quiero…- Amy se encogió de hombros.- Estoy bien. Mientras este estable no diré nada.- Se dirigió dentro de la RV, era su escondite preferido del mundo últimamente.-

Le molestaba mucho tener que compartir ese lugar con los demás. Estaba acomodando la ropa cuando tuvo una excelente idea. Cruzando el bosque había una carretera llena de autos, micros y probablemente alguna casa rodante como la de Dale.

Se puso unas calzas negras, los borcegos rojos de su hermana, y una musculosa blanca con una sobre remera encima. Cuchillo en cadera, morral con más elementos punzantes y remedios, solo por las dudas, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar en la autopista.

Salió del vehículo y se dirigió a Lori, que era la única presente en ese momento.

- Saldré a la autopista.- Dijo a Lori que la miro con sorpresa.- Necesito privacidad, urgentemente, Lori, iré a ver si hay alguna RV en buen estado.- Le quitó una botella de agua de la mano y le dijo.- Gracias!-

Lori quedo sorprendida y molesta al mismo tiempo. Siguió preparando la comida mientras suspiraba.

Amy caminaba animada hacia el linde del bosque, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, con una misión, libre. Esto sería la versión paralela de irse de la casa de tus padres y buscar tu propio hogar pre apocalipsis.

Canturreaba mientras cruzaba las verjas cuando se encontró con un Dixon serio que sostenía una media docena de ardillas muertas.

- Lindo…- Dijo Amy con asco- ¿Será nuestra cena no?-

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Increpó Daryl viendo como ella seguía su camino sin importarle su cara de pocos amigos.- Amy, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-

- Tengo una excelente idea.- Amy volteó para mirarlo mientras caminaba de espaldas al camino.- Una casa rodante solo para mí!- Sus ojos brillaban como una niña de 5 años.- Nada de verle el trasero negro a T-Dog, Carol o tener que ser niñera de Sophia cuando no puede dormir…- Siguió caminando normalmente y sentía que los pasos atrás no cesaban.- ¿Vendrás conmigo?-

- Claro que sí, idiota- Daryl bufo colocando las ardillas en un árbol, luego volvería por ellas.- No puedes cuidarte sola. Ya lo comprobamos.- Y se colocó delante de ella como protegiéndola con la ballesta en alto y siguió caminando.-

- Daryl, eres desesperante.- Dijo la chica honestamente- No hace falta que nadie me cuide, realmente es odioso.-

- Esa es una respuesta de una niña inmadura.- Daryl seguía caminando con paso firme- En la actualidad aceptas la ayuda y cierras el culo.- Amy sonreía de costado por las expresiones que usaba el hombre.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato hasta que divisaron la carretera. Amy se adelantó corriendo y Daryl insultando fue detrás. Después de recorrer media hora sin encontrar nada, Daryl la vio.

Una bella RV negra, con unas insignificantes manchas de sangre que tranquilamente podría limpiar, entró cuidadosamente. Bajo su ballesta y quedo asombrado. Era hermosa. Sillones de cuero, cama de dos plazas, cocina. Había un poco de olor a podrido, lo cual indicaba que el caminante debía estar en el baño, el único lugar cerrado.

Cerca escucho los gritos de emoción de Amy, que entraba contenta a la RV agradeciéndole por lo que había encontrado para ella. De golpe la puerta del baño se abre y el caminante se dirigió hacia ella. Antes de que el hombre pudiera apuntarlo con su ballesta, ella lo liquido con su cuchilla directo en el ojo.

- No sirven solo para cocinar- Sonrió altaneramente. De verdad estaba contenta noto el hombre.- Daryl! Gracias….- Corría de punta a punta viendo el lugar, sacaba cajones, ropa, revisaba todo rápidamente.-

- Si…- Daryl evaluaba el lugar, la situación y dijo calmadamente.- Pero esto es mío.-

- Se, claro- Amy lo miro dubitativamente. No sabía si estaba bromeando o no.-

- En serio- Daryl salió fuera para ver el motor y Amy lo siguió.- Yo lo encontré.-

- Fue mi puta idea y yo maté al caminante.- señalo molesta mientras lo seguía alterada.-

- Sí, pero yo lo encontré- Repitió Daryl calmado.

- En serio me estás diciendo que te quedaras con mi RV?-

- MI RV- Señalo Daryl mientras ponía en punto muerto algunos autos del camino para liberarlo.- El maldito vehículo es genial, es mío.-

- Si me puedes sacar de adentro será tuyo, maldito estúpido.- Gritó Amy furiosa y fue dentro del recinto. Daryl la siguió molesto, conociéndola poco como lo hacía, era capaz de romper todo para que él no se quede con nada.-

- Amy! Maldita sea- Daryl entro a la RV y se encontró con una Amy que se estaba sentando en el asiento del conductor y buscaba las llaves alrededor de ella frenéticamente.- Amy, no seas idiota, seguro hay más por el camino.-

- Ah sí? Entonces ve y búscala tú, esta es mía. Mi idea, mi caminante, mi RV- Dijo encabronada. Dejo escapar un gritito de felicidad cuando encontró la llave pero antes que lo accionara, Daryl la tomo de la cintura y a la fuerza la saco del asiento. Amy forcejeaba y gritaba demasiado fuerte. Daryl opto por taparle la boca, pero la pequeña Andrea estaba sumamente encaprichada con que la RV seria de ella y le mordió la mano.-

- Hija de puta!- Daryl gritó y revoleo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que revotó en la cama y cayó al suelo con gracia. Daryl se sentó en la punta de la cama evaluando su mano mordida y maldiciendo. No estaba molesto del todo, ya que le gustaba que la mujer fuera una pequeña guerrera. Sabia defenderse.-

- Arrrrrggggg….- Amy se levantó del suelo, saltando en la cama y tiró de Daryl para atrás tomándolo del cuello levemente. Se entrelazaron en una lucha de dominación y poder durante varios minutos. Luego de un rato hubo risas, insultos e intentos de patadas de Amy en las partes nobles de Dixon.

En un punto Daryl sometía a la joven que estaba debajo de él luchando por tomarle las manos para controlarlo. Como era misión imposible, optó por rodearlo con sus piernas a la altura de la cadera apretándolo levemente y comenzó a pegarle con sus pequeños puños en el estómago. Daryl tomo ambas manos de la chica con suma facilidad y las coloco para arriba. Fue recién ahí que se dieron cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraban. Las manos de ambos estaban sujetas y ella tenía domado a Daryl con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Se miraron sorpresivamente, como si no entendieran que estaban en esa situación. Era algo inevitable ahora, si el decidía irse al carajo no volvería a poder pensar o estar con Amy nunca más. Ese tipo de abandono no se hacía.

- Amy…- Daryl dijo con voz ronca y la garganta seca, mientras la chica aflojaba un poco la presión que le hacía con las piernas.-

- Daryl…- La voz de ella sonaba expectante, tenía miedo de moverse y ahuyentarlo. Lo necesitaba ahí, quería tenerlo ahí.- No te vayas, ahora te lo pido yo.- Odiaba sonar tan desesperada.-

- No me iré…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la chica tomara su rostro con ambas manos y lo besara fuertemente, dejándolo prácticamente sin aire por unos segundos mientras se acostumbraba al ritmo del beso. En un punto se quedaron en silencio, el volcando todo su peso en ella (además de otras cosas jaja), mirándose.

¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir así? ¿Conocerlo en este maldito apocalipsis, después de haber sufrido la pérdida más importante de su vida? ¿Aguantaría las ganas de llorar al pensar constantemente que así como perdió a su hermana podría perderlo a él, Dale, Glenn? No creía poder hacerlo. Sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta y era muy consciente de que sus ojos se estaban nublando por momentos. Daryl era un borrón en su vista mientras Amy luchaba por encerrar el llanto bajo llave, pero éste era más fuerte que ella.

Una lágrima cayó.

En un loco impulso, llevada por la desesperación que amenazaba con llenarla por completo al pensar que mañana ella y el podrían no estar vivos, la rubia se abrazó a su cuerpo completamente, en brazos y piernas, era como si estando con él podía descargarse de los pensamientos negativos que la vivían atormentando. Daryl rodo de costado con la chica agarrada como una garrapata. Ella se apoyó en su pecho llorosa, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos como si no fuera a dejarlo escapar nunca y sollozó como una niña.

Y ocurrió la cosa más inesperada y loca solo de pensar. Daryl le devolvió el abrazo. La acunó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él, sin hablar. Amy se sintió reconfortada, preguntándose la causa por la que el hombre más frío, raro y cerrado de toda Georgia se estaba comportando así con ella.

Subidín de tono :3 Subidín de tono :3 Subidín de tono :3 Subidín de tono :3

Las lágrimas habían terminado y lo sabían. Amy ya no necesitaba el consuelo que esos brazos le daban pero no quería alejarse. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que estaba apoyada contra el pecho de Daryl sin estar ebrios o simplemente con esa urgencia sexual. Posó su mano cerca de su corazón, como acariciándolo y notó el estremecimiento en Dixon. Sonrió levemente, evitando que él lo notara. Posó sus labios sobre la camisa en su pecho y sintió que él dejaba de respirar bajo su contacto, eran gestos que Daryl Dixon no estaba acostumbrados, estaba totalmente paralizado. Los dedos de Daryl se clavaron en sus brazos levemente y luego, tratando de imitarla, acarició por encima de la tela, las caderas de la chica que se sorprendió ante el tacto dejando escapar un semi suspiro.

Amy comenzó a depositar pequeños besos desde el pecho al cuello del hombre, provocando que un gemido saliera sin controlarlo, estaba perdiendo el control con simples besos y caricias y la odiaba por ello. La apretó más contra sí, acariciando su muslo por encima de la calza que estorbaba su camino. Daryl era consciente de que esta vez ella no estaba influenciada por nada, ya había sacado lo triste que tenía contenido en su pecho antes, no estaba ebria ni medicada, actuaba así por propia voluntad. Y también él. Difícil admitirlo, pero cierto_, sentía algo por ella. _

No era sumisa, no era elegante (quedo claro cuando eructo en su cara), no era de su misma clase, pero no quería dejarla marchar. ¿Por qué ella?  
Sintió un dolor en el cuello, justo donde ella estaba chupando con fuerza suficiente para dejarle una señal, marcando territorio. Cortando el momento tomó la mano de la chica y levemente la mordió. Si ella lo marcaba, el también.

- Te lo debía – Dijo Dixon mostrándole su propia mano mordida por una Amy molesta. La atrajo hacia el para seguir besándola.

Suspirando y jadeando entrecortadamente se deshicieron de los borcegos rojos, la maldita calza y remera de la chica junto con el sostén, tan incómodo de sacar sin separarse un poco. Amy con los dedos levemente fríos y temblorosos desabotono la camisa del hombre, y acaricio las ya antes vistas cicatrices, con ternura, podría decir Daryl al mirarle la expresión. Sus pantalones también se fueron por el mismo camino que las demás prendas.

Daryl saboreaba cada centímetro de piel que su lengua encontraba, tratando nuevamente de no ser el tan conocido cavernícola que era siempre. Trazó un camino desde el tatuaje que ella tenía sobre su cadera hasta el pezón derecho de la chica haciéndola gemir, insultar y arañar con suavidad su espalda. El verla retorcerse bajo su contacto hizo que se diera cuenta de que si seguía mirándola no sería capaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo. Tiró de sus caderas hasta recostarla sobre los almohadones que reposaban en la cama de la RV. Se torturaron mutuamente entre el roce de sus partes íntimas sin quitarse la ropa interior, era dulcemente desesperante.

La besó una vez más. Un beso para pedirle permiso para lo próximo que iba a pasar, cosa que él nunca había hecho antes, y la quedo mirando con un leve matiz de miedo. Ella le devolvió el beso con un poco de nerviosismo y se abrazó a él relajándose por completo. Daryl, fuera por miedo a lastimarla o no sabía qué pero estaba siendo muy gentil y tranquilo. No dejó de acariciar levemente sus brazos mientras, sin poder evitarlo, la miraba a los ojos. Ver el placer reflejado en esos ojos azules, el rubor en esas mejillas blancas, el sudor reflejado en su frente, era perfecto.

Daryl empezó a moverse. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, ambos se acoplaron al ritmo que él marcaba. Sus miradas no se desviaron, no cerraron los ojos, entrelazaron las manos en un acto inconsciente, pero se sentía totalmente normal. Hubo besos con suspiros y gemidos, insultos (N/A: si, amo insultar), Amy no podía controlar su genio, pero por primera vez su mente estaba en blanco y sabía que esto era lo correcto. Se dijeron palabras a medias, sin sentido, sin entender lo que decía el otro pero el punto era oír la voz del otro.

El orgasmo llegó a Amy fuerte e intenso, paralizándola por completo, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar sin saberlo, haciendo que Daryl por acto reflejo le tapara la boca con un beso y levantar el cuerpo de las almohadas arqueando la espalda, llevándose a él con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza creyendo ser incapaz de volver a respirar, pareciéndole los segundos maravillosamente eternos mientras apretaba la mano retenida en la suya, la mano de Daryl Dixon. Después se relajó por completo tomando plena consciencia de cada parte de su cuerpo y cada centímetro de piel ajena rozando la suya. Daryl, teniendo esa visión de Amy bajo el, terminó con un grito ahogado y ronco desplomándose sobre ella exhausto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Lejos de ellos, haya el el campamento en el campo de los Greene las cosas comenzaban a desesperar, al no encontrar a Carl por ningún lado…


	7. Frenesí

**Subo este capítulo ahora porque durante la semana voy a estar en parciales de la facultad!**

**Advierto que hay escenas violentas, por algo está en categoría M. Es un giro bien grande comparado a la historia que relata el show de la tele. Espero que les guste, ya se van a entender bien el porqué de estos cambios!**

**Solo por estos capitulos, relato la historia del punto de vista de Amy, y el proximo de Daryl.**

**Sin más ni menos, adiós =)**

**Dejen sus reviews xfa ;)**

- Estaba aquí conmigo, no sé dónde se metió… ¡CARL!- Lori entraba en pánico mientras se sostenía la cabeza y Carol corría hacia dentro de la casa para alertar a los demás. Carl había desaparecido del campo de los Greene.-

- Lori, Lori, cálmate, dime… Donde lo viste por última vez?- Shane usaba los métodos aprendidos en la academia de policías para calmar a su ex-amante que estaba agazapada contra el suelo tratando de respirar normalmente.-

- No está cerca del granero, ni en el.- Maggie llegó a donde estaba el grupo concentrado, cerca de Glenn.- Tampoco con las gallinas, le gusta jugar con ellas en las tardes, pensé que estaría ahí.-

- Vamos a dividirnos, puede que haya llegado al linde del bosque y algo le haya llamado la atención.- Shane observó mientras Lori miraba el bosque con pánico.- Glenn, Maggie y Carol, irán cerca del lago, es un punto fácil de referencia y Maggie conoce bien el lugar.- Les dio un walkie talkie después de haberlo sintonizado.- Usen el canal dos, si ven algo bueno o malo, nos alertan.- Miro al resto del grupo.- Hey tú, el noviecito de Beth, no recuerdo tu nombre- El chico puso cara de pocos amigos pero escuchaba atento.- Iras con Dale y Carol.- Shane les entrego el aparato.- Lleven todo lo necesario, armas de fuego no. ¿Dónde demonios esta Amy?-

- Fue a buscar un automóvil para ella en la carretera, hace dos horas creo- Dijo Lori con voz entrecortada- Daryl la siguió, los vi en la entrada del bosque.-

- Él tiene una radio sintonizada, se lo di antes que fuera a cazar.- Shane sintonizó la radio para comunicarse con Dixon cuando Beth interrumpió el momento con una pregunta atemorizante.-

- Chicos…¿Dónde está Theo?- Todos se miraron alarmados, como esperando que uno diga que está durmiendo en unas de las carpas o que está haciendo algo productivo.-

Luego de una mini búsqueda intensiva del joven, Lori comenzó a insultar y llorar.

- Ese hijo de puta se llevó a mi hijo…- Lori comenzaba a buscar cuchillos y diferentes elementos punzantes para llevar consigo.- Siempre lo dije, no confiemos en gente nueva! Cosas así pasan! Maldita sea- Trato de serenarse.- Shane tu vienes conmigo?- Shane asintió.- Hersel, Ottis y Patricia quédense con Rick, si algo le pasa sé que está en buenas manos. T-Dog sigue débil, se quedara en caso de que Carl…- Lori trago saliva cerrando los ojos.- En caso de que mi hijo vuelva. Sophia, ve dentro de la casa- mientras la niña se despedía de la madre.- No le digan nada a Rick, todavía no.-

- Intentare comunicarme con Dixon de vuelta.- Shane dijo.-

/

- Por dios, puedes dejar de roncar?- Dixon estaba fastidioso viéndome dormir plácida pero ruidosamente.-

- Uamsn…- Fue todo lo que pude decir la rubia mientras intentaba despertarme.-

- Deberíamos ir volviendo.- Daryl noto que era de tarde, iba a oscurecer de un momento para el otro y todavía no habían liberado el camino para su RV.- Amy, despierta, culo blanco.-

Yo sonreía. Estaba feliz. Después de haber intimado con él, tenía miedo que las cosas cambiaran, que fuera incomodo o Dixon se alejara. Pero seguía siendo el mismo cabron de siempre.

Dixon por su parte también estaba calmo internamente, noto que Amy no es la típica mujer dependiente de un hombre, no lo iba a volver loco, por lo menos no de histeria, pensó mientras veía como la rubia se levantaba atolondrada y comenzaba a vestirse. Nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, el me paso una prenda y seguimos con lo nuestro.

- Daryl.- Él había dejado de ser "Dixon" para mi.- No dejes sucio el piso del baño de mi RV cuando te bañes…- Levanté la ceja altaneramente y no pude reprimir una carcajada cuando me tacleo tirándome contra la cama, dejando salir su lado instintivamente animal, olvidando de no ser el babuino de siempre.- Idiota- Sonreí.- Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.-

- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- Preguntó Daryl mirando como me estiraba en la cama, provocando ganas de tirarse encima de mío nuevamente.-

- Tú me das sexo y yo te dejo dormir en mi RV.- Solté un gritito de felicidad al levantarse de la cama y revisar los cajones encontrando miles y miles de chocolates y bombones.- Diablos, esto es el paraíso.-

- Mejor, tú me das sexo y te dejo dormir en mi casa rodante.-

- Sería una prostituta.- Dije sin mirarlo mientras elegía que chocolate comer.-

- No cambiaria mucho de la realidad- Soltó Daryl sonriendo de lado mientras salía de la RV para correr los autos.- Hey!- Con certera puntería le largué un cenicero que si no fuera por los reflejos de él le daba en la cabeza.- Eres peligrosa.- Pero lo dijo con gusto, no preocupado, noté.

- Daryl…- Comenzó a decir cuando el hombre se iba. Necesitaba contarle sobre mi enfermedad, estaba lista para afrontar preguntas y dudas. NECESITABA decírselo.-

- Daryl? Daryl maldita sea contesta!- Era Shane en la radio. Daryl entro nuevamente en la RV y contesto.- Carl está perdido, Theo no está en ningún lado y sospechamos que él se lo llevó, quien sabe qué clase de maniático puede ser.-

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Daryl comenzaba a prepararse al igual que yo- Se han dividido en grupos?-

- Si, tu deberías recorrer el linde de la carretera y Amy podría adentrarse por el este.- Miré el semblante de Daryl. De lejos se notaba que no le gustaba la idea, y mucho menos que supieran que estábamos juntos.- Tenemos que cubrir todo el terreno posible, no sabemos de qué es capaz.-

- Cuenta con nosotros- Daryl odiaba situaciones así. Sabía muy bien lo que eran capaces las personas psicóticas, el vivió con dos seres así durante mucho tiempo.- Tu vienes conmigo- Me ordenó y le sonreí petulante.-

- No, "mi cielo"- Daryl me miro asombrado por el apodo, pero solo lo hice por molestarlo, realmente odiaba esos empalagosos apodos de novios, cosa que ni éramos- No hago esto por Carl, sabes que me dan igual los niños- Yo podía ser muy fría cuando quería.- Lo hago por Rick, porque sé lo que el padre debe sufrir, y dado lo que la mujer es…- Me contuve, solo yo sabía la verdad.- Él no se merece lo que está pasando y debemos ayudar. Si quieres quedarte tranquilo, dame la radio a mí.- Y estire el brazo.

Daryl cedió a rengadientes y por un momento estuvo tentado a besarme para despedirse, pero se contuvo, él no era así. Lo preferí así.

/

Vagué por el bosque guiándome con la mini brújula que Dixon me había dado, era todo un boy scout reí. Sostenía el cuchillo y me insultaba mentalmente por haber permitido que Theo se quedara con nosotros.

Iba cerrada en mis pensamientos, feliz por lo que había pasado unas horas antes. Fue una jugada riesgosa, ya que podría haber cambiado todo para mal con Daryl. Recordé mi único novio, pre apocalipsis. Sebastián. Él fue mi primer amor, el que toda mujer quiere casarse, engendrar críos y morir feliz. Yo no. Yo solo quería estar con él, no pensar en el futuro como toda mujer, ya que, con mi enfermedad, el futuro era un poco dudoso.

Escuché unos pasos cercanos y me puso en posición de alerta con el cuchillo en mano y mirando para todos lados. Entonces los vi, Theo y Carl caminando hacia la carretera rápidamente. No parecía que lo llevara a la fuerza.

/

- Seguro que por aquí encontraremos la medicina que mi papa necesita, Theo?- Carl caminaba apurando el paso para seguir el joven adulto que estaba con un semblante preocupado.-

- Si, Carl- Theo miro al chico de reojo.- Tu madre nos confió este trabajo, no vamos a decepcionarla no?-

- Claro que no- Carl se sentía contento por ser útil para su padre.-

- Carl…- Ambos pararon el paso. Los miré con cara de preocupación estando detrás de ellos.- Carl, ven conmigo.-

- Amy, tú también vas a buscar la medicina con nosotros?- Carl sonrió ante mí, mientras Theo le colocaba una mano en el pecho.- Vamos!

- Carl, no sé de qué estás hablando, cariño- Pensé que con apodos como su madre usaba con él, Carl vendría.- No quiero que estés con él, tu mamá no quiere que estés con Theo.- Tenia una distancia prudente de ellos, noté que Theo tenía un arma y cuchillo, probablemente una daga debajo de la camisa.- Ven, tu mamá no quiere que estés con el- Repetí.-

- Pero si mamá dijo que buscáramos el remedio, no entiendo…- Carl se ponía nervioso y miraba a Theo de reojo que me miraba fijamente.- Amy?- Carl intento avanzar hacia mi lugar pero Theo rápidamente coloco su daga contra el pecho de Carl, cortándole el paso.-

- Theo no seas estúpido- Dije.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Porque él?- No quería decir abiertamente "porque secuestraste a Carl?" Eso mataría del susto al estúpido niño y podría terminar muy mal.-

- Si no se lo llevo…- Theo estaba pálido y tembloroso.- Si no se lo llevo, el matara a mi padre.- Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿Su papá seguía vivo?-

- Quien lo tiene Theo?- Traté de acercarme pero Theo me freno.-

- Quédate donde estas- Carl lloraba silenciosamente, con la mirada clavada en la daga.-Mi padre va a morir si no se lo llevo.-

- Piensa que Carl eres tu…- Trabaje sobre el psicológicamente.- Piensa que tu padre fue herido y alguien te aleja de el… Es lo que te está pasando ahora mismo, no?- Me sentía sumamente nerviosa y preocupada. Otra vez la vida de un niño dependía de mí.- En vez de hacer que alguien sufra igual que tú, ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos? Encontraremos al loco que quiere a Carl y salvaremos a tu padre, por Dios, no tienes que hacer esto, Theo…-Yo todavía no podría lograr entender quién era que quería a Carl. ¿Un pederasta?-

- Amy…- Theo estaba cediendo. Estaba claro que él no quería hacer esto.-Y si…. No funciona? Si lo mata?-

- Podemos lograrlo- Me acerqué un paso y Theo no lo negó.- Dame a Carl, por favor- Tenia lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía muy mal por la situación.-

Theo quito el cuchillo del pecho del niño y corrió a mis temblorosos brazos. Rápidamente le puse la radio en el pecho, dentro de la camisa, oculta a la vista de Theo y susurré bajito:

- Llama por la radio, te van a ayudar, corre niño.-

- ¿Y tú?- Carl lloraba.-

- Diles donde estoy, ve.-

Todo sucedió sumamente rápido. Se escuchó un disparó y Theo caía al suelo con sangre por toda su cara. Aterrada traté de ver de dónde provino el disparo cuando escuché una voz que me heló la sangre.

- Siempre lo dije, si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo…-

- Oh Dios…- Fue todo lo que pude decir, voltee y vi que el niño estaba paralizado viendo el cuerpo de Theo muerto con sus ojos abiertos en el suelo- MALDITA SEA, CARL, CORRE!- Grité mientras atinaba a correr tras él. Debíamos escapar rápidamente. Carl corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Noté que el hombre detrás mío estaba fuera de sí, corría con todas sus fuerzas y acepte el hecho que atraparía a Carl si yo no hacía algo.

Fui muy valiente y muy estúpida. Intenté parar al hombre tacleándolo, pero este, doblándome el tamaño, con su única mano funcional me tomo del cuello. Fue recién ahí que el notó quien era yo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Es la mini Andrea…- Merle respiro fuertemente cerca de mí, tomando todo el aroma a frutas del poco perfume que me quedaba guardado entre mis cosas.- ¿Me extrañaste, senos dulces?- Me arrastro de los pelos contra un árbol y apoyó todo su peso sobre mí. Grité, no por dolor, sino con la intención de que me escuchen-

Quería vomitar. Tenía a Merle peligrosamente cerca de mi cara, y este emanaba un olor desagradable. Una mezcla a suciedad, alcohol y barro. Noté una sustancia blanca en su nariz y perdí el poco color que me quedaba. Estaba drogado, quien sabe lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Traté de patalear, golpearlo pero él se había colado entre mis piernas depositando todo su peso sobre mí, para que no me moviera. Traté de agarrarle la cara, rasguñarlo, algo que pudiera dolerle para que me liberara. Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil. "Carl ya debe haber contactado a alguien, pronto vendrán por mi…" comenzó a tener los ojos nublados por las lágrimas mientras Merle disfrutaba la cercanía que tenía con mi cuerpo, demostrándolo con una erección y lamiéndome, mordiéndome el cuello. Desesperada logré clavarle las uñas en su rostro haciendo que Merle simplemente riera. Estaba sumamente drogado, el dolor era mínimo en el.

- Sabes que, lindura?- Merle levantó su otra mano, donde había un muñón cubierto por una placa plástica. En la punta de este había una cuchilla afilada. Coloco la cuchilla en mi mejilla derecha e hizo una pequeña incisión. Cerré levemente los ojos por el dolor- Debes ser gentil con el hombre que tiene un arma en la mano… literalmente.- Sonrió mientras me tomaba las manos y me esposaba.- Eran para el pequeño bastardo del policía amigable… Ya sabes el que me hizo esto- Me mostró nuevamente su muñón.- Pero… ya que esta linda putita hizo que el hijo de puta se me fuera…- Suspiro cerca de mi boca y dijo.- No me queda otra que divertirme contigo… será mucho más divertido que con el pendejo, te lo aseguro- Dicho eso me beso asquerosamente, y luche por evitar ese contacto desesperadamente mordiéndolo, provocando la furia en el Dixon mayor. Este me pego con el puño en la cara provocando que me saliera sangre de la boca. Semi consciente tuve el descaro de escupirle esa sangre en la cara haciendo que Merle riera y sacado, me tomara por la cintura y colgó mis muñecas enganchadas con las esposas en una rama salida por encima de mi cabeza. De esa manera estaba más expuesta y no tenía las manos para defenderme, colgaba todo mi cuerpo y no tocaba el suelo con los pies.- Ojo por ojo… Diente por diente… Mano por hijo… o, bueno- Merle canturreaba mientras tocaba mi cuerpo.- Mano por rubia…-

- Merle… por favor no…- Lloré y pedí por favor que me dejara, pero este estaba muy entretenido buscando debajo de la remera mi seno para apretarlo y marcarlo, provocando dolor en mí. Llore sin poder contenerme.- Oh, Dios…- Miraba el cielo, el bonito cielo, para poder olvidar lo que estaba pasando, cuando Merle paso su cuchillo delineando pero sin lastimar sobre la vieja cicatriz sobre mi vientre. Más viejos y malos recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza.

- Has sido una niña mala, tetas lindas?- Rio Merle. Era un psicótico, no notaba el daño que estaba causando. Yo no podía concebir en su mente lo que pasaba, en un mundo de zombie, un humano me lastimaba. Horas atrás estuve con uno de los hermanos, sumamente gentil con mi cuerpo, me cuido, beso… Y ahora, ahora Merle me demostraba porque no se podía confiar en nadie, en que tener un cuerpo levemente generoso siempre era más dolor que felicidad. Que nunca iba a ser feliz nuevamente.-

-HIIJO DE PUTA!- El gritó desgarró el anochecer y una flecha pasaba por detrás de la cabeza de Merle. Daryl todavía recordaba la sensación que sintió cuando se encontró en el medio del bosque con Carl que lloraba inconteniblemente y le decía que su hermano había atrapado a Amy. Recordaba cuando apenas ingresaron al campamento, allá en la montaña, que su hermano le decía "Con una o dos cervezas, esa putita será mía, o su hermana, da igual" señalando a las hermanas que preparaban la comida. Era morboso, psicópata y estaba con ella.

Daryl, Shane y Glenn llegaron al lugar, justo cuando Merle trataba con una sola mano bajarme las calzas para que todo pasara a mayores, mientras me besaba lascivamente el cuello. Para ocuparlos de tiempo y que no lo siguieran clavó el cuchillo de su muñón en mi hombro izquierdo provocándome un grito desgarrador y salió corriendo.

- TE VOY A MATAR, MERLE, TE JURO QUE TE MATARE!- Gritaba Daryl mientras llegaba sin aliento al cuerpo de la chica. Junto a Glenn la descolgaron del árbol. Ella meneo peligrosamente su cabeza, estaba inconsciente.

Shane salió corriendo tras Merle. Estaba totalmente oscuro, lo cual dificultaba la misión.

/

- A- Amy…- A Daryl por primera vez en su vida le temblaba la voz, y se sentía débil por ello. Corrió los cabellos rubios que cubrían su cara y noto las mordidas en su cuello, con leves tintes de sangre, junto a varios moretones más.- Hijo de puta…- Repitió Daryl.

- Daryl, DARYL- Glenn saco al hombre de su mundo llamándolo por su nombre.- Tenemos que llevarla con Hersel, vamos, te ayudaré.-

- No, no…- Daryl meneo la cabeza negando y tomo el cuerpo de la chica él solo.- Vamos, Shane sabrá guiarse- La cabeza de la chica reposaba sobre el cuello de Daryl, tranquilamente podría decirse que dormía.-

/

Rick estaba mejor, por primera vez salió de la cama, y lo primero que vio fue el horrendo panorama de ver a Daryl saliendo del bosque con Amy en sus brazos, tenía el cuerpo manchado con sangre. Glenn se adelantaba corriendo abriendo la puerta de la casa de Maggie, la cual miraba con pánico a Amy. Lori y Carl fueron corriendo con su esposo/padre para contenerlo y ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido. Dale tomó el cuerpo de Amy sin preguntarle Daryl y él se lo cedió. Dale siempre cuido a Amy, mucho antes que él.

- Dámela, hijo- Y deposito a la chica en la cama.- Hersel, realmente no sé qué sería de nosotros sin ustedes.-

- Necesito que todos se vayan de la habitación, no será complicado, no afecto ninguna arteria- Visualizo el hombre el hombro de la chica.- Vamos a limpiar y suturar…-

- Tien…e- Daryl dijo desde un rincón con voz ronca. Estaba sumamente mareado.- Tiene mordeduras y go...lpes en el cuerp…o- Mierda se sentía muy maricon en ese momento, no podía ni hablar al verla en ese estado.- Yo me quedo.- No pidió permiso, impuso.-

- Me ayudaras con sus prendas.- Dijo Hersel modestamente al hombre.-¿Quién hizo esto?- Tenía muchas preguntas pero esto era lo principal, alguien que haga cosas así en sus tierras no podía permitirlo.-

- Mi hermano- Dijo Dixon mirándolo a los ojos.-

Hersel no dijo nada más mientras ayudaba a quitarle la remera y revelar más marcas que tenía la chica. Le colocaron una vía con suero y otra con sangre. Dale entro abruptamente a la habitación, con cajas de remedios.

- Ella toma esto diariamente.- Le dio una de las cajas a Hersel.- Pensé que era importante.-

- Hidroxicloroquina?- Hersel se acercó a la puerta apresurado.- Patricia, plaquetas y factores coagulantes urgentes!- Rasgó lo que quedaba de la remera de la chica para evaluar daños- Tuvieron que traerme esto desde un principio!- si el viejo desesperaba Daryl también. Tomo a Dale de la camisa pero no salieron palabras de su boca. Dale entendió y le explico:

- Tiene purpura trombocitopenica… Muy poca cantidad de plaquetas, cualquier golpe fuerte o corte sangra más tiempo y tarda más en sanar, ella no quería que nadie supiera, lo siento- Dijo rápidamente Dale mientras Daryl lo soltaba y se tomaba la cabeza.-

- Colócale plaquetas en vez del suero y usa velcrox-1 en vez del hilo normal, sino no sanara más.- Hersel miro a los dos hombres que estaba en la habitación, aparte de Patricia.- No veo indicios de hemorragias internas, el hombro sanarás más lento y necesitara al menos por una semana transfusiones mínimas de plaquetas diarias.- Al cabo de media hora cuando terminaron con ella, comenzó a despertar.-

- Cualquier cosa me avisas- Hersel salía de la habitación con Patricia y Dale salía al campo para explícales lo sucedido a todos. Glenn ya había contado lo que paso en el bosque y todos estaban expectantes.-

/

- Hey…- Daryl trato de ser dulce y comprensible pero eso fue todo lo que salió de el.-

- Lo siento tanto…- Amy comenzó a llorar, se sentía débil y expuesta ante todo. Su cuerpo hervía de dolor y fiebre.- Daryl, oh Dios, lo siento tanto…-

- ¿Qué mierda dices?- Daryl no comprendía, si alguien tenía que pedir perdón, era el, por la basura del inframundo que era su hermano.-

- Por no contarte de mi enfermedad- Amy parecía una niña que hizo algo malo.- Quería hacerlo… iba a hacerlo cuando Shane…- hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar moverse.- Shane llamo por la radio… Quería que supieras…-

Daryl la miro asombrado. Su hermano abuso de ella, no del todo, pero quito sus privilegios a la privacidad y respeto. Tenía todo el torso, ese torso que el beso y acaricio cuando le hizo el amor, marcado con mordidas, arañazos y golpes. Un cabestrillo en su brazo y vías que le pasaban sangre. Pero ella solo pensaba en él. Ella solo sentía que le debía perdón a él.

Sinceramente no pudo contenerse y se inclinó sobre ella. Le agradó el hecho que no lo hubiera rechazado por lo que le paso previamente. Y la besó.

- No me debes nada- Dijo Daryl. Estaba aliviado que la puta voz temblorosa y con miedo se haya ido de su cuerpo.- Debes descansar.-

- Te quedas conmigo?- a Amy se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio, estaba llena de calmantes.-

- ¿Hace falta preguntar?- Daryl dijo de por bajo mientras se acomodaba en la butaca y miraba por la ventana el tumulto que Dale trataba de contener. Shane todavía no llegaba.-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Merle… Merle está vivo?- Lori estaba sentada en el suelo abrazada a su hijo. Rick, abrigado de más, ya que todavía se sentía débil, abrazaba a su mujer y miraba a Dale y Glenn que estaba contestando dudas y explicando lo sucedido.-

- Si…- Glenn todavía sostenía su cara de terror, Amy era de su edad, y verla expuesta y maltratada por un ser vivo le recordaba que no debía temerle solo a los muertos.- Primero me encontré con Daryl en el bosque y escuchamos los gritos de Carl- Glenn comenzó a repetir todo nuevamente, paso a paso.-

- Les dije que Merle agarro a Amy- Carl hablo sorpresivamente haciendo que todas las miradas fueran hacia el.- Esta bien, mamá… - Lori lo miró sorprendido al igual que todos.- Theo me había dicho que necesitábamos algo para papá, una medicina… Al rato de caminar en el bosque Amy apareció- Carl contenía las lágrimas.- Theo puso un cuchillo en mi pecho, para que no fuera con ella… Fue muy valiente, ella lo convenció de que había otra salida.-

- Salida de qué?- Pregunto Dale.

- Merle tenía al papá de Theo atrapado.- Rick entendió todo al instante.- Tenía que llevarme a mí para que dejaran a su papá en paz. En fin…- Carl sostuvo la historia.- Merle mató a Theo y Amy lo enfrentó para que yo escapara.-

- Cuando encontramos a Amy… - Glenn omitió la parte de como encontraron a Amy.- Merle escapó y Shane fue tras el…- Todos mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral.- Amy no corre riesgo, pero está muy mal herida.- Glenn y Dale se miraron y entendieron- Chicos, vengan conmigo- Glenn llamo a Carl y Sophia.- Maggie me dijo que necesita ayuda con las gallinas.- Los chicos salieron corriendo tras él y Dale increpo al grupo con pesar.-

- Merle…- Dale suspiro.- No sabemos si hubo violación, no es viable ya que Amy estaba vestida.- Lori cerró los ojos con pesar, mientras que Carol se tapaba la boca para ahogar el llanto.- Cuando la vean, no se asombren, Merle… Ella tiene moretones y mordeduras en su cuerpo… Traten de que se sienta normal entre todos, Amy odia la pena.- Todos asintieron y Dale se retiró hacia la casa de los Greene para ver como seguía su niña.-

- Maldito bastardo…- Lori se abrazaba a Rick.- Carl pudo haber terminado en sus manos, Rick, oh Dios.-

- Lo sé- Rick seguía mirando el linde del bosque, Shane no volvía.- Hay que asegurarnos de que no pase más, cueste lo que cueste.- Concentrado pensaba que si había que matarlo, lo harían.-

- Preparare algo para comer, Amy tiene que alimentarse.-

- Si quieres puedes cocinar en la casa- Patricia llegaba al campamento con bebidas para todos.- Hoy fue un día difícil, hay que estar juntos.- Y les entregó un jugo de naranja a cada uno.- Ven, te indicare donde están las cosas y haremos algo juntas.- Carol agradecida asintió, hacía rato que quería volver a cocinar en una cocina así.-

- Chicos, es Shane…- Todos volvieron la mirada al bosque. Estaba herido.-


	8. Confusión

**HOLA! Cómo están?**

**Me hice un tiempo entre la facu y el trabajo y quise entregarles esto!**

**CAPITULO SUUUUMAMENTE LARGO.**

**Espero sus reviews 3**

Amy temía abrir los ojos. Sabía que él iba a estar ahí a su lado, en la habitación. Eso la complacía pero a su vez no. ¿Cómo demonios se enfrenta al hermano del hombre que limito tu privacidad y físico? Tenía verdadero miedo, no de Daryl, sino de cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo al contacto de Daryl, inconscientemente.

Se removió entre las sábanas y él lo noto. Daryl se quitó de encima la frazada con la que estaba cubierto y salió de la habitación. Es como si le leyera la mente, sabia justo lo que necesitaba. Al cabo de unos minutos Maggie golpeó la puerta.

- Amy…- Susurró con su voz dulce. En el poco tiempo que estuvieron en la granja, congenio bastante bien con ella.- Traje sopa.- Maggie acercó la silla reposera a la cama de la chica y se sentó a su lado.- Mi madre siempre que estábamos mal hacia sopa, y tu comerás mi sopa, no importa que tan mal esté de gusto.- Sonrió la joven mientras dejaba el plato sobre la mesita de luz.- Y bien… -

Amy mantuvo un silencio impasable. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello y miraba con hastío a la morena.

- Tuve sexo con Glenn- Reveló la joven haciendo que Amy abriera los ojos y se destapara la boca.-

- ¿Qué?- Amy se sorprendió y por simples segundos olvido lo sucedido.-

- En la farmacia, cuando fuimos a buscar antibióticos para T-Dog y Rick…- Maggie se abrazaba a ella misma con sus brazos mientras se inclinaba para hablar en confidencia con su amiga.- Honestamente estuvo muy bueno, deberías ver la cara de confusión del pobre cuando me saque la remera y el sostén frente a el- Sonrió sonrojándose levemente.- De verdad me hacía falta… No sé si me entiendes…-

- Si la verdad que si…- Amy se incorporó un poco en la cama mirando con serenidad a su nueva amiga. – Me acosté con Daryl…- Comentó la rubia haciendo que Maggie contuviera un gritito y saltara a la cama para lujos y detalles. Vamos que el chinito estaba bueno pero Dixon, era el salvaje campesino Dixon, Maggie tuvo experiencia con chicos así y eran de lo mejor.-

- Vamos vamos vamos… Suelta todo- Amy sin que la morena la apurara, tomo el bowl de sopa y miro con sencillez a su amiga.-

- Esta delicioso.- Tomo un sorbo más de sopa- No te contaré lo íntimo- Maggie puso cara de pocos amigos- A mí no me interesa saber que hiciste con mi amigo- Hizo una cara de asco al imaginarse a Glenn en paños menores.- Pero te diré que pensé que sería más… No se… Salvaje- Maggie asintió como entendiéndola- Pero fue todo lo contrario… Realmente me sorprendió.- Amy bajo el bowl de sopa y miro a la nada pensativa.- Creo que fue mejor así, no sé, me sentí más cómoda.-

- Relájate, con el tiempo será lo salvaje que andas buscando- Rio Maggie mientras Amy se atragantaba con la sopa.-

- Maggie…- Amy le entregó el plato vacío y sin esperárselo Maggie la abrazó.- Maggie- Dijo sorprendida.-

- No quiero decirte nada, porque lo que diría no serviría.- Maggie tenía la voz tomada.- Solo te agradezco por estar aquí, sana y salva.- Maggie la soltó y vio la sonrisa leve de su amiga.-

- Estoy bien- Amy volvía a esconderse bajo las sabanas.- De verdad… Creo que hice bien a defender el pequeño bastardo, creo que no me lo perdonaría si Merle le hubiera hecho algo.- Amy fue sincera con lo que dijo.- tampoco creo que estaría tan bien mentalmente si hubiera dejado a Carl a su merced.- Maggie se dirigía a la puerta para dejarla dormir.- Lo único que me intriga es si el padre de Theo está vivo.-

- Lo se… - Maggie la dejo sola.-

Daryl, en el campamento, fue directo a Rick y le estampó un puño en su cara, Shane lo intentó tomar del cuello pero él fue más rápido y lo amenazo con una daga en su cuello.

- El hijo de puta se lo merece.- Daryl estaba tranquilo pero sumamente encabronado.- Si no hubiera dejado al hijo de puta de mi hermano en ese shopping, no hubiera hecho eso con Amy.- Shane se hizo para atrás levantando las manos.- ¿Qué te hizo Merle?-

- No fue Merle.- Daryl bajo la daga y Shane los brazos, se podía ver cómo le habían partido la nariz y tenía todo inflamado y colorado.- Merle estaba con cinco tipos más en una camioneta, cuando llegue al linde del bosque me dio el más cercano con el cabo de una escopeta en la cara y salió corriendo.- Shane se sentaba en una reposera.- Igualmente tu hermano no durara mucho.- Daryl levanto la ceja indagando.- Le lance dos cuchillos en la espalda, uno quedo incrustado, si mal no recuerdo, cerca de su hombro izquierdo, detrás de su corazón.-

- Si es que tiene- Murmuró Carol cuando volvía de la casa de Hersel después de lavar los platos.- Daryl. – Carol, una nueva Carol para todos, se dirigió hacia el hombre y beso su frente no sin antes un ademán de echarse atrás por parte del.- Eres un buen hombre, no eres nada parecido a el.- Daryl la miro sorprendido.- A veces, aunque parezca tonto, esas cosas son necesarias decir.- Carol fue hasta la RV llamando a Sophia para que vaya con ella.-

- Lo siento, hombre.- Rick seguía tumbado en el suelo con Lori a su lado. La mujer estaba sumamente pálida y miraba furiosa a Dixon pero no dijo nada en contra de Daryl. Ella hubiera reaccionado igual o peor, y Daryl fue uno de los que trajo a su hijo a salvo.- Realmente lo siento…-

- O sea que Merle sigue vivo?- Daryl ignoró completamente a Rick y siguió su charla con el otro policía.- Maldita sea…- Su mirada se dirigió hacia la casa de los Greene.-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()( )

- Amy?- Amy pretendía hacerse la dormida, no quería que nadie más la visitara.- Soy Glenn.-

- Vete-

- Tengo bombones de chocolate con licor- Inmediatamente la chica estiro el brazo bajo las sabanas.-

- Ahora vete- Amy tomo los chocolates y hecho a su amigo.-

- No me das pena.-

- No debería dártela, imbécil.-

- Me acosté con Maggie.-

- Acaso ese es un tema que rompa el hielo últimamente?- Amy salió despeinada bajo las sabanas y abrió la caja de chocolates.- Maggie me lo dijo, felicitaciones, por cierto.-

- En serio?- Glenn no podía contener su sonrisa.- Genial.- Se sentó en la reposera e intento tomar un bombón, pero Amy le pego dulcemente en la mano y se lo prohibió.-

Siguieron charlando de cosas incoherentes y rieron varias veces.

- Lo mataron?- Amy pregunto con la mirada perdida en su caja de bombones.-

- No- Glenn cambio el semblante y dejo de hamacarse en su silla.- Shane lo hirió, pero estaba con un grupo de hombres, huyó.- Bajó la cabeza y miro el suelo.-

- Quiero dormir.- Glenn sin molestarla salió de la habitación chocándose con Lori.-

- Quiere dormir.- Pero Lori entro de igual manera.-

- Lori, vete.-

- Amy…- Lori se acercó rápidamente al costado de la cama donde Amy estaba acurrucada y se arrodillo ante ella. Sin esperárselo, Amy observó como Lori tomo una de sus manos, y llorando, la beso.- Gracias, oh Dios, gracias…-

- No... no…- Amy le quitó la mano, cosas así eran sumamente incomodas para ella, pero la entendió.- No tienes que agradecer, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo.-

- Necesitas algo?- Lori no quería consultar sobre su encuentro con Merle, las marcas en su piel hablaban por si solas.-

- Las marcas parecen más graves de lo que son- Amy observaba como se desviaba la mirada de Lori.- En serio, es mi puta piel blanca.- Intentó reír.- Carl está bien, eso es lo que importa.-

- Y tú?- Lori se secaba las lágrimas y Amy se reincorporaba en la cama.-

- Yo lo estaré.- Dijo la rubia honestamente.- Debo ir al baño, me dejas sola?-

Lori sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación.

Amy fue corriendo hacia el baño, las náuseas la estaban atacando y debido al dolor corporal que tenía cayó al suelo a mitad de camino, imposible contener las lágrimas, comenzó a llorar frenéticamente con la cara pegada de costado al suelo y su brazo sano estirado en dirección al baño. Se maldecía a si misma por ser tan débil en ese momento. Recordar la situación con Merle le había provocado náuseas y mareos, era una más del montón.

- Dios…- Amy se estremecía con el llanto, pero era necesario sacárselo de encima. En ese instante Daryl entraba silenciosamente en la habitación y se encontró con ese panorama.- Daryl.- Amy se intentó levantar rápido y cayó de costado nuevamente. El hombre se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse pero Amy lo rechazo- NO!- Amy se hacía para atrás sentada en el suelo.- No… Yo sola puedo, vete.-

- Estas loca si piensas que te dejare así.- Y volvió a avanzar hacia ella. Esquivó un vaso que la chica le tiro furiosamente.- Amy!... Vas a pasar toda tu puta vida arrojándome cosas? Imbécil-

- No me debes nada, no eres nada mío, vete.- Las palabras salían sin pensarlo, estaba furiosa, dolida y humillada. Todo su cuerpo era un recordatorio de lo que el hombre era capaz de hacer en suma maldad.- VETE!- Grito con una voz que no era de ella. Se levantó nuevamente y quedo parada en la puerta del baño.-

- No- Daryl estaba dolido internamente por lo que la rubia decía pero lo entendía. Se sorprendía como no le pego ni humillo como ella se sentía ahora.- Puedes dejar de ser tan estúpida y dejarme ayudarte?-

En ese instante Amy corrió hacia el retrete y vomito profusamente en él. Volvía a llorar mientras se abrazaba al inodoro.

- Vete, no quiero que me veas así.- Amy lloraba mientras se limpiaba la cara.- Daryl, vete… No, no, no, vete…- Daryl se había sentado detrás de ella y la tomo con sus brazos. No era un abrazo, era contención. Aplicaba una fuerza leve tratando de que Amy se calmara.- Daryl.-

- Perdón- Daryl susurró contra el pelo de Amy mientras seguía sosteniéndola. Le dolía como nunca nada le había dolido verla así. Por culpa de su sangre. El susurro era leve, ni siquiera Amy lo percibió mientras su llanto cesaba.- Perdón.-

Amy seguía llorando. Era débil con el cerca. Intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre pero Daryl lo negó.

Tiro de una bata de baño que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta y la envolvió en ella sin meter los brazos en las mangas, tratando de confortarla. Él era bueno en situaciones de crisis, sumamente bueno. Vivió en crisis, sabia sobrellevarlas, manejarlas y existir así. Para él lo más incómodo del mundo era una relación sana, una cena en familia o asistir a un acto de algún sobrino perdido de Merle, seguro. No sabía manejarse en esas situaciones, pero para contener a Amy en su estado, él era el indicado.

- Vamos- Intento moverla del suelo pero Amy se le negó con una mirada perdida.- Debes recostarte.-

- No, no me siento cómoda en esta casa.- Amy se removió entre sus brazos buscando acomodarse sin que su brazo le doliera.- Quiero irme.- La cosa es que no sabía dónde, se sentía igual que en el campamento. SIN LUGAR.- No sé dónde pero quiero irme, Daryl.-

- Vamos- Repitió Daryl con una idea en su mente.-

- No… Déjame.- Amy se comportaba caprichosamente con motivo para serlo.-

- Demonios- Daryl dejando todo acto de dulzura y compasión la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzó. Debido a su doliente brazo, Amy no pudo darle mucha guerra.-

- Bájame, maldito!- Amy pataleaba levemente cuando Daryl con toda la paciencia posible la dejaba en la cama.-

- Volveré.- Dijo Dixon sin mirarla a los ojos y salió de la habitación.-

La noche transcurrió lenta y dolorosa para Amy, realmente no podía concebir el sueño. En la cama que se encontraba le traía malos recuerdos, como cuando Dale la recostó y Hersel se dedicaba a sus heridas.

Carol le trajo un plato de comida que ella rechazó. Ella estaba con sentimientos encontrados, y muy confundida. Desde que estaba en esa "situación" por así decirlo con Daryl vivía así, confundida con su existencia, nunca entendía al hombre. Por momentos era el compañero ideal para un apocalipsis y a veces pegarle un tiro en la frente no era suficiente.

- Bastardo.- Murmuro Amy mientras se acomodaba en la cama, incomoda.-

- Es lo mínimo que puedes decirme.- Amy miro a la puerta y vio una Maggie agitada.- Estoy en el cobertizo con Glenn.- Susurro roja.-

- Qué demonios quieres?- Amy estaba enojada con la existencia de todos en ese momento.- No te quiero aquí.-

- Créeme, tampoco quería venir pero tu amiguito Dixon no nos dejaba en paz.- Amy levanto la oreja al oír el nombre de Daryl.- Dice que tu RV está detrás del campamento, que vayas a ella si quieres.-

- Hum…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Amy mientras procesaba en su rubia cabeza porque demonios Daryl mando a Maggie a decirle eso en vez de venir el.- Me ayudas?- Cualquier cosa era preferible a quedarse ahí.-

- De acuerdo- Maggie apurada le coloco la bata que estaba tirada en el suelo y la ayudo a levantarse.- Recuerda estar aquí mañana temprano para la transfusión de plaquetas.-

- Si, si.- Amy odiaba las ordenes reiteradas.- Vamos.-

Caminaban haciendo poco ruido ya que era muy tarde. Glenn se unió a ellas y fueron hasta el vehículo. En el camino, Amy diviso la carpa de Daryl y noto movimiento en él. Sintió una sensación desagradable recorrer su cuerpo, estaba molesta con el pero a su vez lo necesitaba, aunque sea para insultarlo.

- Llegamos.- Los chicos dejaron a Amy en la puerta por insistencia de ella e ingreso a la casa rodante.-

- Guau.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir. La RV estaba limpia, no había rastros de sangre de aquel caminante que ella había aniquilado y todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí. Daryl las debía haber acomodado supuso.-

Camino tomándose de los muebles, ya que todavía estaba un poco débil y noto que los bombones que ella había encontrado estaban dentro de una frutera cerca de su cama. Sonrió levemente. Esa era su manera de disculparse por lo de Merle; no le correspondía hacerlo, pero lo había hecho de todas maneras.

- Maldito-

Se recostó en la cama luego de atacar unos dulces y cayó en el más profundo de los sueños, cómoda y relajada.

Durante ese día no salió de la RV, sólo para ir a la transfusión de plaquetas diaria. Maggie y Dale fueron a visitarlas pero no hubo rastros de Dixon.

89898998989898989898898989898989898989898989898989 89898989898989898989898

Al día siguiente las cosas volvían a la "normalidad". Carol y Lori preparaban el desayuno, mientras los niños jugaban y los hombres planeaban una caza de animales para enseñarle a todos los que quisieran a disparar. Era un mal necesario en esos días.

- Amy!- Lori saludo a la chica que salía de la RV.- Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama, así descansabas.-

- Estoy cansada del reposo, Lori.- Amy vestía una sudadera gris y jeans ajustados de color celeste claro. El día estaba un poco nublado pero ella tenía demasiado frio causa de su estado de debilidad.-

- No deberías andar caminando por ahí- Daryl se acercaba a Lori y tomaba el plato de comida que le estaba ofreciendo.-

- Buenos días a ti también- Amy dijo molesta. Se acercó al resto del grupo y los saludo de mejor manera.-

- Ven, te ayudo con la comida.- Glenn se acercó a ella de un muy buen humor y le corto la comida.-

- Gracias.- Amy sonrió a su amigo y comió lentamente observando como los demás la miraban de reojo y evitaban el contacto visual con ella. Las mordidas y golpes no se iban del todo de su piel. Bajo el tenedor, agradeció se levantó.- Gracias por traer la RV Daryl.- Dijo formal para no tener que deberle nada luego.- Nos vemos más tarde- Saludo en general a todos y comenzó a dirigirse a su nueva casa.-

Agradecía mucho al hombre por haberle traído la RV, era su nuevo refugio y contaba con que nadie entraría en el sin su permiso. Se dedicó el resto del día a ordenar el lugar y dejarlo más a su gusto.

Uso tela que usaba para cerrar su carpa para hacer nuevas cortinas y con las herramientas de Dale se las ingenió para colocar cerrojos y trabas a las ventanas y puerta principal. Después de hacer una leve limpieza de motor y acomodar sus posibles armas en lugares estratégicos, se relajó en su cama descalza y cansada.

Afuera del mundo de Amy las cosas estaban tomando su curso. Que ilusos.

Shane, luego de la lección de uso de armas estaba cansado. Sin embargo en esa pequeña cabeza circulaban demasiadas cosas. Constantemente vigilaba a Amy y Lori, quería evitar todo el contacto posible entre ellas. La maldita rubia podía convencerla de decir la verdad. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, expectante a la falta de atención que su ex amante le otorgaba.

Lori con la cabeza en alto y mucho más pálida de lo normal evitaba al hombre y trataba con todo su ser mantener una relación amena y mejor con su marido e hijo.

Mientras preparaban el almuerzo, notaron un molesto Hersel que ingresaba al campamento y luego de saludar leve a sus vecinos entro a la RV de Amy sin su permiso.

- Hey!- Fue todo lo que pudo decirla chica mientras el anciano, sin saludarla, comenzaba a palparle la vena para comenzar la transfusión.- Oh… Lo olvide.-

- Es tu vida la que cuenta.- Hersel miraba reprobatoriamente a la chica que no tenía nada que decirle.- No te buscare siempre.-

- Lo lamento.- Pero Amy no lo decía de corazón. Realmente odiaba las estúpidas transfusiones, solo la hacían sentir mareada y desorientada.-

- Tampoco deberías pasa la noche sola.- Amy lo miro intrigada.-

- Por?-

- Estos cuadros generalmente empeoran a la noche.- Hersel revisaba que la transfusión sea amena y sin perdidas.- El recostar el cuerpo por completo puede llevarte a una leve embolia o hemorragia interna, cualquiera de los dos extremos.- Luego de revisar y aprobar, Hersel se retiró sin decirle nada.-

Amy estaba encerrada en ese lugar por lo menos por 2 horas durante ese proceso.

Afuera las confesiones iban a marcar un punto. Lori, acorralada contra la pared, confesaba a Rick todo lo sucedido. Su embarazo, su amorío con su mejor amigo, y el miedo latente que emitía Shane con sus actos.

Rick trataba de procesar todo, pero lo hizo de mala manera. Necesitaba serenarse y decidió visitar rápidamente a Amy, recordando que ella salvó a su hijo y valía la pena mujeres así. Después de visitar la casa de Amy para ver su estado, se dirigió hacia Shane.

- Walsh- Gritó Rick caminando furiosamente hacia Shane, que cortaba leña para hacer la fogata esa noche. Por el rabillo del ojo, este noto que salía de la casa rodante de la rubia y le dio mala espina- Walsh ven aquí.-

- Rick, tengo que terminar con esta leña para esta noche, lo que fuera puede…-

- Lori está embarazada.- Anuncio Rick furioso, esperando ver todas las reacciones posibles plasmadas en la cara de su mejor amigo.-

- Lori…?- Shane bajo el hacha y miro a los alrededores, con su cara de desconcierto.- Embarazada?-

- Sí, mi mujer está embarazada.- Rick bajo la cabeza suspirando. Coloco sus manos en su cinturón, como lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.- ¿De quién crees que sea? ¿Eh?-

- Rick?- Shane pregunto dudando pero ambos sabían de lo que trataba.-

- Shane… Has sido mi mejor amigo desde que puedo recordar.- Rick se movía nervioso y Shane estaba paralizado.- Tengo que escucharlo de ti, tengo que saber si es verdad… ella me dijo… Tengo que saberlo de ti, Shane.-

- Ella…- Demonios, mataría a Amy. Le había confesado lo que había visto en el bosque.- Rick.-

- Es verdad?-

- Tú estabas muerto- Fue todo lo que dijo Shane tomando el hacha nuevamente para apoyarse.- Tú estabas muerto y ella estaba sola-

- Debías acostarte con ella por ello?- Interrumpió Rick perdiendo el control. Lo empujó hacia la leña y Shane cayó al suelo.- Te vas a ir- El policía iba a protestar pero Rick prosiguió.- Te vas a ir esta noche, Shane, y no vas a volver nunca más- Rick se irguió en su totalidad.- Este grupo estará mejor sin ti.- Y se fue al campamento.-

- Hija de puta.- Murmuró Shane mirando la casa rodante de la rubia.-

1234567891234567891234567789123456789123456789

- Deberías ir a visitarla.- Carol acomodaba la ropa de Daryl y se le entregaba limpia y seca.-

- Cállate.- Dijo Daryl de mal entrante.-

- Daryl, deberías y lo sabes.- Daryl solamente la miro molesto. Odiaba que todos tuvieran su puta opinión sobre el.- Ella está sola, tu tuviste una… Digamos mala experiencia con tu hermano, y ella tuvo que sufrirlo. Ve con ella, Daryl.-

- No tienes que opinar sobre lo que no sabes, mald- Carol le pego una leve cachetada en la cara y Daryl quedo perplejo.-

- Jure que nadie volvería a insultarme ni tratarme mal, NADIE, después de ese mal nacido que elegí como esposo.- Carol lo miraba dura.- No seas como todos los demás y marca la diferencia, Dixon. Es necesario en los tiempos de hoy.- Y se fue con el montículo de ropa a seguir repartiendo.-

- Qué demonios…- Daryl siguió mirándola anonadado. Carol no era la misma mujer del primer campamento. Y eso, honestamente, lo reconfortaba. Miro la van de la rubia. No quería ir. La chica sufrió más que nunca desde que él estaba cerca de ella, como todo lo que le tocaba. Le importaba demasiado (y costaba admitirlo) para seguir lastimándola. Su instinto animal le urgía verla, tomarla y no dejarla nunca para que nada malo le pasara, pero él era un maldito Dixon, y los Dixon no se casan, no se enamoran y no cuidan a sus mujeres.

- Iré a dormir con Amy.- Anunció Glenn sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Hersel dice que debe dormir acompañada debido a que puede tener una hemorragia o embolia y haya que tratarla con urgencia.- Glenn se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el hogar de la chica.- Iré a decírselo.-

- Qué diablos.- Daryl refunfuñando empujo al coreano de su camino y fue el a la RV de Amy.-

- Sabes cómo manejarlo.- Sonrió Carol al joven.-

- Es muy predecible.- Rio Glenn mientras cambiaba su rumbo y se iba a la casa de los Grenne.-

12345678912334456798472894738959184938492875932856 9

Daryl entro sin pedir permiso en la RV. La encontró durmiendo plácidamente con su brazo estirado y la vía administrándole sangre. Seguía viéndose sumamente pálida. Amy despertó sobresaltada al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

- Amy…- Daryl comenzó diciendo su nombre pero no sabía cómo proseguir. Lo último que había pasado entre ellos fue un Dixon tirándola en la cama y dejándola hablando sola, pero a su vez fue por la RV para ella, y eso sumaba puntos. Era bueno con ella a su manera.-

- No hace falta que digas nada.- Amy estaba cansada de la transfusión, y solo quería tomar aire fresco.- En serio…- Se reincorporo un poco en la cama.- No fuiste bueno conmigo pero yo tampoco contigo, honestamente, das ganas de matarte a veces.- Rio de costado, muy a lo Dixon.-

- Lo siento.- El muy marica de su inconsciente debía decirlo igual. Estaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, de brazos cruzados. Su relación era más que complicada, ¿Qué le correspondía hacer? ¿Abrazarla y contenerla o irse y dejar que el chino la contuviera?

- Bombón?- Amy estiraba el brazo ofreciendo un chocolate.-

- De acuerdo- Daryl dudo un poco pero se acercó a ella y se sentó en la punta de la cama.- ¿Cuándo debes sacarte esa mierda del brazo?- Hablaba con la boca llena.-

- Ya debería haber venido el viejo a hacerlo.- Amy miro molesta su brazo. Yo sé hacerlo igualmente.-

- Hazlo- Daryl se reincorporo y vio cómo podía ayudarla.- A ver…- Entre los dos, tiraron del chiflón pseudo aguja y Daryl le colocaba una venda en el brazo, donde sangraba levemente.- Listo, pan comido.-

- Si…- Amy contenta se reincorporo, las marcas de su cuerpo se notaban apenas.- Tenemos que hablar.-

- Demonios- Daryl trato de alejarse pero Amy lo tomo del brazo, con su brazo bueno y lo sentó.-

- Vamos a hablar.- Amy relucía su bello carácter.- No quiero que te alejes de mi.- Daryl la miro con cara de asco, ¿Amy realmente era una mujer tipo novia/pegote?- No me mires así, Dixon, si no sabes a que me refiero.- Amy suspiro y trato de ser clara con el.- Te acostaste conmigo, no te estoy acusando, no te estoy acusando, los dos lo hicimos, idiota.- Daryl seguía expectante, Amy pareciera explicarle matemáticas a un crio de cinco años.- Paso lo de Merle y te alejaste, fue como volver al maldito campamento en la montaña, donde ni nos hablábamos.- Amy lo miro sincera.- Me confundes, no sé qué hacer. No quiero que seas un tipo romántico, emotivo e inseparable, ese no eres tu.- Daryl sonrió mentalmente aliviado.- Pero no te quiero lejos.- Dijo sencillamente.- Quiero que estés ahí, si tengo ganas de acostarme contigo, lo hare, si quiero que me enseñes a cazar, lo harás, si tengo que pegarte e insultarte por imbécil, lo hare y tú no te alejaras.-

Daryl no dijo nada, realmente no tenía nada que decir que no sonara gay (N/A: Sin ánimos de ofender). Asintió a la chica que se recostó sobre las almohadas de su cama.

- Cenaste?- Dijo Daryl mientras tomaba otro chocolate que la chica le pasaba.-

- No… Lori olvido traerme mi plato.- Amy movía lentamente su brazo, su brazo herido viendo su movilidad.- No esta tan mal no?- Le preguntaba mientras movía su brazo hacia arriba haciendo una leve mueca de dolor, pero Daryl no la escuchaba. Estaba embelesado mirándola.

A la rubia no le importaba su cuerpo, estaba por encima de eso. Su cabello no tenía forma alguna, era lacio y con una simple línea al medio, sencillo. Su piel pálida lo intimidaba, hacía que sus labios se vieran más rojos y besables que nunca. Vestía una musculosa blanca y los jeans ajustados de esa mañana. No tenía un escote muy pronunciado pero era deseable, la medida justa, pensaba Daryl. Mientras la chica seguía divagando, moviendo el brazo e insultando, el solo la observaba. Tenía miedo. Si, Daryl Dixon tenía miedo por esa chica más el mini discurso que le dio minutos antes la convertía en ideal. Ella no lo había notado, pero el sí. Sin pensarlo, se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso, callándola por completo. Fue un beso demandante y agresivo pero en sus límites. Al separarse Amy estaba perpleja. Daryl volvió a su lugar, carraspeo y murmuró algo de "traeré tu comida" mientras se iba rápidamente.

- Estoy en problemas.- Amy citó a Gwen Stacy de una de sus películas de comics favoritas, al ver como ese simple gesto la dejo sin aire y ruborizada. Daryl Dixon la ruborizó.- Demonios.-

12311231231231231312312312313131231231231231231231 23123123123123131

Lori entro a la RV de Amy y le dio el plato de comida, ella le agradeció y la mujer le dijo que Daryl iría en una hora a dormir con ella.

- Ten cuidado con Dixon.- Lori la miraba algo preocupada.-

- Descuida, este es el bueno.- Rio irónicamente la rubia mientras saboreaba la comida.-

- Eso no lo sabemos, siempre fue muy callado.- Lori rio leve y salió de la RV.-

Fue cerca de su carpa y se sacó las botas para descansar sus pies. Mientras movía los dedos sintió un ruido a hojas pisadas.

- Shane… me asustaste.- Lori rápidamente agarro sus botas y se levantó del suelo para ir con el resto de su gente pero Shane, notando su intención, la frenó.-

- Estas embarazada.-

- No es de tu problema, déjame.- Lori lo miraba atemorizada.- Shane, vete.-

- Es mío, sabes que puede ser mío, maldita sea, Lori. Rick quiere que me vaya de aquí- Lori lo miro asombrada pero se mantuvo firme.

- Es de Rick.- Lori lo miro a los ojos.- Es de Rick, Shane. Rick.- Lori esquivo la mirada de Shane y sus brazos y troto hacia el grupo. No volvió a mirar atrás.-

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312123 123123123123123

Daryl dormía al lado de la rubia. Le daba la espalda y respiraba fuertemente. No se habían dado un beso de buenas noches ni nada similar. Simplemente entro a la RV, le dio las buenas noches y se acostó, avergonzado. Amy pensaba que la situación anterior fue desconcertante pero justa. El tenía derecho a besarla, era el UNICO que lo tenía, así como ella con él. Justamente por eso no podía concebir el sueño. Estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, la noche era pesada y calurosa. De repente vio a Shane pasar por enfrente de la ventana, se dirigía para el lado donde la carpa de Rick y Lori se encontraba. Amy se encogió en la cama del miedo, ese hombre era la muerte misma. Para aquel lado también estaba la carpa de Glenn, si lo despertaba podrían hacer el tumulto suficiente para que Shane abandone sea el plan que tuviera. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y salió del hogar. Sin hacer ruido trato de seguirle el paso, si Daryl la viera diría que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, pensó Amy.

- Sabía que vendrías.- Amy se sobresaltó cuando Shane salió de la oscuridad desde su derecha.- Eres curiosa, maldita.- Le recordó lo encontró a él con Lori en el bosque.-

- Shane- Amy lo miro sin miedo.- Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, detente. Lori está con Rick, es su esposo!-

- Espera mi hijo.- Amy se asombró ante la revelación.- Y gracias a ti, no estaré para verlo.-

- Qué?- Se extrañó Amy.-

- Porque mierda fuiste a decirle a Rick lo que viste?- Shane escupía saliva mientras trataba de hablar en voz baja.- Eres una hija de puta.-

- No le dije nada a nadie, demonios.- Amy lo seguía mirando extrañada.-

- No mientas… Odio cuando la gente me miente.- Shane avanzo un paso hacia ella acusándola con el dedo y Amy dio un paso hacia atrás.-

- Shane, en serio, no le dije nada a nadie, demonios.- Amy, de brazos cruzados, estaba considerando no haber tomado la estúpida idea de haberlo seguido, meterse donde no le incumbe.- Iré a mi cama.- Anuncio.-

- Demonios que no- Shane la tomo del brazo. Amy inconscientemente como acto reflejo por lo que había pasado días atrás con Merle soltó un golpe certero en la cara del hombre. Un golpe fuerte y puntual con uñas y todo, dejando la cara del hombre roja y lastimada. Al ver la cara de furia del hombre comenzó a correr, a correr como nunca había corrido en su vida, mientras gritaba para despertar a su compañía.-

- AYUDAAAAA… RICK! DARYL! DAAAARYLLLLL!- Correr hacia que le doliera el alma, todavía no estaba del todo recuperada.-

- Amy, demonios ven aquí.- Shane ni siquiera sabía que haría con ella cuando la atrapara. Tenía ganas de matarla pero obviamente no podía hacerlo.- AMY!-

Cuando no pudo correr más, cayó al suelo de costado. Shane estaba muy cerca de ella. Caminaba con pasos pesados, y cara desquiciada. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, una flecha atravesó su hombro izquierdo, rozando su corazón.

- Daryl…- Amy vio a un Daryl despeinado por estar durmiendo y con cara de pocos amigos, luego de que Shane cayera al suelo inconsciente.- Daryl.- El segundo llamado fue más lastimero, con miedo.-

Daryl planeaba regañarla e insultarla por haberse ido de la cama y exponerse a peligro con ese idiota pero cuando vio la desesperación con que la chica se levantaba del suelo y corría para refugiarse entre sus brazos, quedo en silencio. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue contenerla y mirar el cuerpo de Shane.

- Daryl! Qué demonios sucedió?- Rick corría hacia el claro donde se encontraban junto con T-Dog y Glenn.-

- Rick- Amy fue hacia el hombre que le tenía cierto aprecio.- Shane pensaba que yo te había dicho lo de él y Lori, oh Dios…- Amy no lloraba pero sufría pánico en ese instante.-

- Tu… Tu sabias?- Rick la miro desconfiado pero decidió pasarlo por alto y mirar a su mejor amigo.- Lo mataste?-

- Iba a matarla.- Respondió Daryl desafiante.- Hice lo que tenía que hacer.-

- Llévala hacia su RV.- Indico a Daryl.- Los demás fueron a la casa de los Grenne al escuchar los gritos, están todos adentro, diles que estamos bien.- Miro el cuerpo de Shane en el suelo.- Yo terminare el trabajo.-

Daryl tomo a Amy se fueron caminando de regreso a la RV. No dijeron nada en todo el camino, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos. Shane acababa de morir.

Una vez dentro, Amy sintió el mismo deseo que Daryl tuvo horas antes con ella y lo besó. El hombre le había salvado la vida. Daryl la abrazo por la espalda y levanto levemente del suelo al hacerlo. No eran gestos que el solía tener pero mierda que agradecía que estuviera bien.

- Eres inútil.- Le dijo Daryl a la chica como reproche.-

- Lo sé- Lo beso nuevamente.- Tengo que dejar de meterme donde no me llaman.-

- Bien dicho.- Daryl noto que la chica estaba decidía a algo más, entre el pánico, desesperación y deseo, pero el no. Tenía pavor a lastimarla, seguía muy débil.- Amy, Amy, Amy para.-

- Daryl.- El sonido de su boca sonó ronco y reprochante. Sabía que quería detener lo que estaba por suceder.- No, no, ven.-

- Tengo que ir a avisarle a los demás que estamos bien.-

- Daryl…-

- Enseguida vuelvo.- Daryl se dirigió a la puerta y se paralizo. Decenas y decenas de caminantes salían del linde del bosque, hambrientos. Apagó la luz de la RV y cerro las cortinas rápidamente.-

- Claro, ahora quieres?- Amy lo miraba mientras se iba hacia la cama, Daryl la tumbo al suelo, quedo encima de ella y le tapó la boca.- Daryl, ¿Qué demonios?-

- Shhh… Una horda.- Se miraron intensamente y Amy cerro sus manos en la camisa de Daryl inconscientemente.-

- Los demás no lo saben.- Amy sentía la respiración acelerada de Daryl. El pánico comenzaba a notarse.-

- Quédate aquí.-

- No.- Se aferró más fuerte al hombre.- Son millones de caminantes, ni loco iras solo ahí afuera.- Amy había elevado la voz y Daryl volvió a taparle la boca.-

- Amy…- Daryl pensaba, no sabía que hacer.-

- El walkie talkie.- Amy empujo levemente a Daryl de su cuerpo y sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la mesa de luz.- Maggie tiene el otro.-

- Avísale.- Ordeno Daryl mientras miraba discreto por la ventana. Amy llamaba por el artefacto- Son demasiados…-

- Rick ya está con ellos…- Amy lo miro con verdadero miedo. La última vez que los ataco una horda ella perdió a su hermana.- Daryl, ¿Qué haremos?-

- Diablos…- Daryl tomo su ballesta y la cruzo en su espalda. – Separados somos vulnerables.- Comenzó a decir mientras tomaba un cuchillo y se lo cruzaba en la cintura. Iba a pasarle armas a la chica pero vio como comenzaba a sacar de su RV cuchillos y hachas de los lugares más impredecibles.- Iremos en silencio, bordearemos el linde del campo y llegaremos a la casa, avísales.-

- Listo.- Amy colocó el aparato en su pequeño morral y le tomo la mano a Daryl.- No te atrevas a soltarme, Dixon.-

- Descuida.- Abrió lentamente la puerta del lugar y salieron callados hacia afuera.-

Caminaron observando a los caminantes que todavía no se habían percatado de ellos. Fue cuando Amy se detuvo que Daryl no había notado que algo andaba mal. Se soltó de su mano y el hombre volteo. Amy tenía su pecho, barbilla y parte baja de sus labios manchados con abundante sangre. Mal momento había elegido su enfermedad para hacerse notar. Tosió nuevamente apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Físicamente estaba bien, pero su enfermedad generaba complicaciones como estas. Al toser, los caminantes se alertaron de ellos…


	9. Niños

**Otro de mis larrrgos capítulos. No se como se me pasa tan rapido el tiempo escribiendo!**

**A Disfrutar :3**

- CORRE!- Daryl tomo más fuerte de su mano, poco le importo que la chica siguiera tosiendo sangre, debían salir de ahí.- Demonios.-

- Daryl, no llegaremos!- Amy noto que parte de la horda estaba muy cerca de la casa, si ellos guiaban a los caminantes ahí, morían todos acorralados. Mientras corrían, Amy sintió caer muchas cosas del morral que llevaba precariamente colgando de su hombro sano.-

- El granero.- Susurro Daryl. Tiro fuerte de la chica y se adentró al granero por la escalera de un lateral.- Vamos sube.- Tenia el trasero de la chica pegado a su cara mientras ella subía con mucho esfuerzo.-

- Oh Dios…- Amy había parado en seco ante el escenario donde se encontraba. Al menos una docena de caminantes albergaban el interior del lugar.- ¿Qué haremos?- La estructura comenzaba a moverse por los caminantes de afuera que estaban desesperados por sus cuerpos.-¿Qué haremos?- Repitió Amy.-

- Amy…- Daryl no era estúpido, si los demás no se habían alertado de ellos iban a morir en ese lugar, no tenían donde ir y decenas de caminantes hambrientos los rodeaban. Estaban fritos.-

- No, no, no me vengas con ese tono.- L grito la chica negando la situación, caminaba por el borde superior del granero tratando de pensar que hacer.- Daryl!- Le reclamo porque el hombre estaba quieto, mirándola, ignorando el tumulto de afuera.- No…-

- Ya está.- Daryl se acercó a ella, pero Amy lo empujo levemente.- Amy.- La llamo nuevamente, ella tenía la cara contorsionada por el miedo.-

- Dixon, no. ¡No vamos a morir aquí! Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, todavía no, no, no, n- Daryl la interrumpió besándola fuertemente. Pego su frente con la de la chica, como había hecho antes de besarla por primera vez en el CDC. Amy entendió, a su pesar y respiraba agitadamente por la boca. – No te vayas de mi lado- Impuso la chica.-

Daryl asintió, imposible de articular palabra alguna. Iban a morir. Amy lo beso nuevamente dejando escapar un gemido de temor.

- Yo…- Quería decirlo. Quería sentirse una tonta mujer enamorada y decirle "te amo" antes de morir. Pero su orgullo pudo más, su desesperación, dolor, agonía, y no lo hizo.-

- Fuego…- Daryl se separó abruptamente de la chica y acumulo la paja del granero en un rincón.- Puede que vayamos a morir, pero los demás se darán cuenta que estamos aquí, es nuestra última opción.- Daryl recibió con gratitud el encendedor de la chica y prendieron fuego el granero.-

- Funcionará?- Amy le llevaba más paja mientras el granero se movía cada vez más fuerte.-

- Espero.-

Al cabo de 2 minutos de intenso fuego y miedo controlado, Rick y los demás se alertaron de la situación. Bill tomo una de las camionetas del viejo Hersel y pese a los gritos de los demás, arranco el vehículo y fue hasta el granero. Amy y Daryl se lanzaron sobre la parte posterior del mismo, que estaba cubierto de mullido pasto para los animales.

Rick tomaba la cherokee de Carol con su familia para que todos juntos huyeran del lugar.

- ¿Dónde está Carol?- Lori gritaba desenfrenada mientras entraba a los niños al automóvil.-

- Mamá!- Gritaba Sophia tratando de salirse del vehículo.-

Lori cerró el vehículo y entro en el asiento de acompañante asegurándole que su madre estaba con Dale o T-Dog.

Mientras veía como un caminante tomaba a Patricia, Beth corría hasta la RV de Dale, junto con T-Dog y los demás.

- Ayuda!-

- Carol!- Grito Maggie tratando de zafarse del agarre de Glenn- Glenn…-

- No puedo perderte.- La obligo a entrar a la RV y mirándose con T-Dog ambos tomaron decisiones.-

- Iré por ella.-

Daryl y Amy corrían hacia la RV nueva, Dixon insultaba al haber perdido su ballesta en medio de toda la situación.

- Vamos entra!- Amy abría la RV y encendía el vehículo.- Daryl!-

- Volveré!.- Gritó Daryl ignorando los insultos de la chica.-

T-Dog había sido atacado y Carol corría la misma suerte, la mujer corría como el diablo pero la cantidad de caminantes era abismal.

Tomando un hacha que estaba incrustada en un árbol donde Shane había hecho leña, acabó con tres caminantes, y llegó a donde estaba T-Dog y Carol.

- Me mordieron.- Anunció el hombre a Daryl.- Has lo que tengas que hacer, no quiero terminar como ellos.- Grito mientras defendía a Carol con su cuerpo.-

- No, no Daryl, no lo hagas.- Carol intentaba tomar el hacha, no quería verlo morir a T-Dog, él fue el único que fue a rescatarla.-

- Lo siento, hombre.- Empujó a Carol hacia atrás e incrustó el hacha en la cabeza de T-Dog. Una muerte clara y limpia.-

- Oh Dios…- Carol lloraba mientras Daryl la guiaba hacia los autos que estaba arrancando.- Metete ahí.- Carol se reencontró con su hija y Daryl entro en la RV.-

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312 31231231231231231312312312312312312312312312312312 3123123123123123

- Eres despreciable.- Amy manejaba su RV alterada, no quitaba los ojos del camino y estaba con todo su cuerpo tenso.-

- Deberías dejar que maneje yo y limpiarte eso.- Señalo su pecho donde todavía había sangre, la gran mayoría seca.-

- Oh… Demonios.- Amy había olvidado por completo su aspecto.- Lo siento.-

- ¿Cómo funciona eso?- Amy lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- ¿Te vas a morir?- Daryl nunca había consultado por su enfermedad, no a ella por lo menos.-

- No…- Amy se iba relajando de a poco, el caos ya había pasado. Continuarían manejando hasta estar en un lugar seguro, y allí harían recuento de sobrevivientes.- Siempre y cuando este medicada, no… Lo de hoy fue un inconveniente casi diario.-

- Nunca lo había visto en el campamento.- Daryl se cambiaba la camisa con manchas de barro y sangre y se colocaba otra más limpia.-

- Mientras este estable no hay problema. Estos últimos días fueron… Digamos caóticos para mi cuerpo, así es como reacciona.- Amy bajaba la velocidad así Daryl se sentaba en el asiento de conductor y seguía manejando.-

Amy se aseo levemente el cuerpo y se cambió de vestimenta. Volvió a colocarse sus benditas calzas y la sudadera gris del día anterior. Cuando salió del baño noto que Daryl paraba a un costado de la ruta.

- Esto será difícil.- Amy no sabía nada de los demás salvo de T-Dog.-

- Vamos.- Bajaron de la casa rodante y se arrimaron al grupo.-

- Rick… Lori…- Amy iba nombrándolos a medida que los veía, como contando.- ¿Dónde demonios está Dale?- Se volvió para atrás y miraba para los costados.- DALE!- Daryl le tapo la boca con las manos.-

- No llames a más caminantes, Amy.- La chica lo miraba con ojos confundidos y tristes.- Lo siento.-

- Dale…- Susurró la chica dejando caer una simple lagrima que contenía todo su pesar.-

- Perdimos a Ottis, Patricia…- Glenn abrazaba a Maggie mientras ella hablaba.-

- Billie.- Beth se abrazaba a si misma mientras lloraba sin control. Su padre la abrazaba.-

- T-Dog me salvó.- Carol bajaba la cabeza mientras todos se miraban.-

- ¿Shane?- Pregunto Hersel mientras soltaba a su hija.-

- Yo lo maté.- Dijo Daryl sin remordimientos.-

- Iba a hacerme daño.- Amy argullo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Dale estaba muerto y ella no lo concebía. Era como un padre para ella.- Dale, ¿Qué pasó con él?- Daryl removia incomodo en su lugar, no sabia que hacer con esa Amy tan suseptible a la muerte del viejo.-

- Dale fue el primero que agarraron.- Carol dijo llorosa.-

- Debemos buscar lugar seguro.- Lori apremió conteniendo las náuseas.- Esta oscuro, hace frio…-

- Debemos despedirnos de sus almas, que descansen en paz también.- Beth hizo frente a la mujer.-

- Podemos hacerlo desde un lugar seguro, querida.- Hersel le dijo a su hija.-

- Rick- Glenn llamo la atención del hombre.- Cerca de la zona hay una estación de servicio.- Yo digo que busquemos nafta, comida, agua… Todo lo que podamos sacar de ahí… Estar aquí es un riesgo inminente.-

- El chico tiene razón.- Daryl miro a todos.- Podemos descansar en una colina o algo similar, que alguien haga la guardia y mañana iremos a buscar lo que hace falta.-

- Podemos ir a los prados de la interestatal.- Maggie miro a su padre.- La visión es bien amplia ahí.-

- De acuerdo.-

De ese momento pasaron 7 meses, se mantuvieron como nómades de aquí para allá, sin encontrar un lugar estable. Casi toda la nación estaba infestada de caminantes, era imposible quedarse más de dos días en algún lugar. La relación de Maggie y Glenn se afianzo más y eran constantes, daba gusto verlos en su enamoramiento en tanta desolación y tristeza. Amy y Daryl eran otro cantar. Se mantenían cerca, Daryl nunca dejaba que durmiera sola, su amistad había crecido más que nunca, pero cada vez que Amy buscaba a Daryl de manera intima este lo rehusaba, hasta el punto que la chica dejo de insistir por la humillación propia. A su vez, el hombre pensaba que merecía un premio a su contención. Moría por estar íntimamente con la chica, pero el temor a causarle algún daño o algo similar superaba cualquier prueba y ganas.

Luego sucedió lo inesperado. Encontraron un lugar estable para convivir en paz total o parcial. La prisión.

La primera noche la pasaron fuera de la misma pero en los terrenos protegidos del patio de la prisión.

Lori estaba imposibilitada de muchas cosas ya que su barriga era prominente y vivía exhausta.

Habían estado guardando comida y bebidas para un momento así, un momento pleno.

Mientras Hersel y Glenn preparaban la fogata, Lori guiaba a Maggie para hacer un brocheta. Habían cazado un ciervo (gracias a Dixon) y tenían verduras acumuladas. Era un manjar que nunca pensaron que comerían otra vez.

Amy se encontraba en su RV, ya se había duchado y puesto ropas decentes. Su atuendo constaba de sus calzas negras, los borcegos rojos y una blusa roja suelta. Mientras buscaba unas trabas para atarse el cabello lo encontró.

- Demonios…- Allí estaba su colgante de sirena, el que su hermana le había regalado y Daryl entregó. Había pasado un año desde ese momento y por su salud mental había dejado de pensar en ambos. Pese a que dormía en la misma habitación con él, no lo tenía cerca. Él se había llevado un colchón aparte para dormir junto la chica pero no en la misma cama. Tuvieron muchas peleas por la intimidad. Es como si del día a la noche Daryl Dixon dejo de tener deseos sexuales por Amy. Lo cierto, es que no estaba ni cerca de la verdad. El sentimiento fraternal, de amor y cuidado había crecido tanto en Daryl por la mujer, que cada vez era más difícil controlarse. Él pensaba que al alejarse de la chica sería más fácil y dejaría de sentir eso, pero todo lo contrario. También seguía latente su miedo a lastimarla, cosa que siempre pasaba cuando la tenía cerca.

- Lo siento.- Daryl acababa de entrar en la RV y vio a la rubia mirándose al espejo mientras sostenía algo en su cuello. Se estaba yendo del lugar cuando la rubia le habló-

- No te vayas…- Amy giró y se acercó a él.- ¿Recuerdas esto?- Señalo el dije de sirena, ese bello dije de sirena que se perdía en el comienzo de su busto.-

- Tu hermana te lo regalo.- Dijo Daryl por tener algo que decirle mientras se incomodaba con la cercanía de la chica y miraba hacia el tablero del conductor.- Quiero darme una ducha. Vete.-

- Somos amigos ¿no?-

- Si, lo que sea, vete.-

- Como amiga te digo que eres despreciable.- Daryl dejo de mirar al vacío para mirar esos ojos azules.- Eres excelente compañero de apocalipsis, Dixon. Pero te quitaste las ganas de cogerme hace meses y ahora me haces el vacío.- Viendo que el hombre quería protestar prosiguió.- Nunca me diste la chance de demostrarte lo que podría llegar a pasar, como superaríamos las cosas. Hasta con la muerte de Dale me dejaste sola. Ni siquiera pude comprobar la teoría de Maggie!- Se alejó de él hablando más para sí misma que para él. ¿Teoría de Maggie? ¿Qué demonios?-

- Te quejas porque no quiero cogerte?- Si ella usaba ese tono vulgar, él también lo tenía permitido.-

- Me quejo porque no entiendo que hice mal para dejar de gustarte.- Amy lo empujó levemente y salió del recinto sin esperar respuesta.-

Daryl suspiro molesto y se quitó la camisa para adentrarse en una tibia y reconfortante ducha. Esa mujer iba a matarlo.

Comieron en paz, entre risas, tranquilidad y felicidad, aunque no se crea. Todos tenían expectativas sobre el sexo del niño/a que estaba en la panza de Lori.

- Tiene hipo- Dijo Lori entre risas mientras veían como se movía su panza.- Glenn, no tomes mucho, recuerda la última vez como terminaste.- Advirtió la mujer a un divertido Glenn que se echaba miradas indiscretas con Maggie.-

- Déjalo, Lori.- Rick sonreía ante todo, la mayoría de los que estaban cerca de la fogata estaban alcoholizados levemente, festejaban el encontrar un buen lugar para convivir.-

- Le llevaré esto a Daryl.- Carol como toda mujer maternal le llevaba comida al guardia de turno.- Y lo relevaré.- Murmuró pero nadie la escuchó.-

- Creo que me voy a dormir.- Amy se levantaba del suelo levemente mareada. Y se fue hacia su RV la más alejada cantando en un susurro alguna canción tonta.-

Dentro de la RV Amy había puesto música en un volumen bajo y bailaba levemente mientras buscaba una prenda para dormir. Al Daryl hacer la guardia no había drama con que se cambiara ahí y escuchara música. Después de ponerse una musculosa de tiritas lila y un short negro, mientras se quitaba el pendiente de sirena, noto una sombra por fuera de la RV.

- ¿Vas a entrar o qué?- Amy seguía molesta con él. Daryl sostenía una cerveza en una mano y un plato de comida en la otra.- Ya apago la música así duermes, imbécil.-

- Amy…- Pero la mujer ya había entrado ignorándolo por completo.- Demonios.-

Cuando entro, la chica ya se había acostado en su cama dándole la espalda.

- Lo haces difícil, maldita sea.- A Daryl poco le importo que la chica estuviera haciéndose la dormida, lo iba a escuchar.- ¿Te crees que es fácil? Cada vez que me acerco a…- Señalo el cuerpo de Amy mientras esta lo miraba totalmente confundida.- algo malo te pasa, idiota!- Daryl se movía de un lado para el otro, el poco nivel de alcohol que tenía en sangre hacia su buen efecto.- Me muero por hacerte algo, imbécil.-

- Estas ebrio.- Amy suspiro cansinamente mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar un paño con agua fría en el baño. Sonreía por dentro al saber que al hombre le pasaba lo mismo que a ella, pero se controló- Ven…- Pero Daryl tiro el trapo al suelo haciendo que la chica se enojara.- No seas tan niño, actúas como Carl. Dices lo que dices porque estas ebrio, estas molesto, y tienes porque estarlo.- Amy suspiraba mientras estando parada frente a él le pasaba el paño por la frente.- No tengo que obligarte a que tengas sexo conmigo, actué como toda mujer…- Amy sonrió irónicamente.- Si no te gusto, no tienes por qué volver a…- Daryl tomo su rostro como hacía meses que no lo hacía y la beso. Eso era lo que le faltaba, tenerla cerca, saber que ella entendía lo que pasaba por su mente y sacarle la loca idea de la cabeza que no la quería- Daryl…- Susurró la chica apoyando ambas manos en el pecho del hombre.- No hagas esto, por favor, estas ebrio y…- Daryl la beso nuevamente pero Amy corto el beso y siguió hablando.- la única idiota que terminara pensando y sufriendo soy yo y no…- Nuevo beso, tomándola de la cintura posesivamente.- No quiero sufrirlo nuevamente.- Termino mirándolo sintiendo como se mareaba del placer de tenerlo cerca nuevamente.- Estas ebrio- Repitió Amy acorralada. ¿Cuándo demonios Dixon la había acorralado contra la pared?-

- A diferencia de lo que crees, solo tome una cerveza, culo blanco.- Daryl suspiro sintiendo ese perfume frutal que lo embriagaba.- No quiero lastimarte más.- Dijo sin pensarlo.-

- No lo haces, es decir, lo haces al ignorarme por completo.- Amy había sacado las manos de su pecho y las tenía al costado de su cuerpo.-

- Iré…- Daryl carraspeo mareado por la presencia de la chica tan cerca de el.- Buscaré mi colchón.- Se alejó de la chica que con la cabeza gacha le dijo:

- Duerme conmigo hoy…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Rick estaba impaciente por comenzar a desinfestar el lugar para poder ingresar a las celdas y asegurarse que Lori este protegida para dar a luz. Comenzó a despertar a todos temprano, pero cuando llego a la carpa de Daryl, no lo encontró.

- ¿Carol?- La mujer se había quedado haciendo guardia y ahora estaba dormitando- ¿Dónde está Daryl?-

- ¿Dónde crees?- Rio la mujer mientras se refregaba los ojos. Rick la miraba sin entender. Era increíble lo inteligente y avivado que era para algunas cosas pero tan poco para otras.- Rick, Daryl duerme con la pequeña Amy.- Acotó la mujer sonriendo por los dos.-

- ¿Amy… Dixon y la pequeña Amy?.-

- No es tan pequeña, Rick, pensábamos que sabias…-

- ¿Todos lo saben menos yo?- Rick subía a la camioneta en desuso para sentarse con Carol.- ¿Daryl Dixon? ¿En serio?- le costaba creerlo.-

- Yo creo que es perfecto… Ambos han perdido a personas importantes en su vida, ambos necesitan encarrilarse y creo que es ideal que se apoyen uno a otro.- Rick comenzó a reír haciendo alud a "Apoyarse unos a otros" y Carol se ruborizo.- ¡Sabes a que me refiero!-

- ¿Estás segura que eso está bien?- Rick cambio su semblante.- Amy sufrió la muerte de su hermana, siempre fue una chica buena por lo que Lori me comentó. Cuidaba de Carl y Sophia…-

- Porque Andrea se lo imponía- Carol saco el termo de agua caliente y sirvió dos café.- Rick… Creo que deberías actuar como si no pasara nada… Amy y Daryl son como dos animalitos en el bosque que si los ahuyentas no volverán más.- Carol miraba el paisaje.- Creo que hemos encontrado nuestro lugar aquí, me agrada.-

- Nunca pensé vivir en una prisión.- Rick agradeció el café y bajo de la camioneta.- ¿Puedes ir a despertarlos tú?-

- Seguro.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daryl roncaba fuertemente, algo raro en él, solo solía hacerlo cuando dormía plácidamente.

- ¿Qué demonios, Daryl?- Amy rezongo. Estaba acostaba boca abajo con todo el cabello desparramado en su almohada.- Shhh… Estoy durmiendo.- Movió la mano sobre la boca del hombre para callarlo.-

- ¡Amy debes despertar!- La voz de Carl sonó muy fuerte y cercana. Ambos se abrieron los ojos asustados y antes de que pudieran hacer algo la puerta de la RV estaba abierta y un Carl boquiabierto los miraba atónito.- Daryl…- Carl se volteo y se fue corriendo gritando.- ¡MAMAAAAÁ!-

Amy sostenía su sabana a modo de escudo protector, la había subido tapando la cabeza de ambos.

- ¿Acaso me quieres matar con tu mal aliento?-

Amy sonrió y quito la sabana de sus cabezas.

- Maldito Carl.- Murmuro el hombre mientras se enderezaba en la cama, haciendo fiaca.-

- La verdad… - Amy seguía con los ojos cerrados.- Y pronto tendremos otro más dando vueltas por aquí, suerte la de Lori.-

- ¿Por qué dices es- - Comenzó Daryl pero fue interrumpido por Amy.-

- No puedo tener hijos, Daryl.- Confesó la chica molesta. Era mejor decírselo de primera forma, antes que siga insistiendo.-

Daryl quedo en silencio al recibir esa noticia. Amy le dio la espalda y el quedo en silencio procesando. Se sentó en la cama y Amy luego de largar un largo suspiro lo imitó.

- ¿Qué tan segura estas?- Con esa pregunta se ganó una mirada de odio de la chica.-

- Idiota- Murmuró Amy mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño dejándolo solo.-

- Mujeres.- Daryl termino de vestirse y se fue de la casa rodante, a mitad de camino se encontró con Carol que tenía dos café en sus manos.-

- Buen día.-

- Jum- Gruño Daryl como saludo matutino.- ¿Rick ya decidió que haremos con este lugar?-

- No sé cuál es el plan todavía.- Carol miraba suspicazmente al hombre.- ¿Amy viene en seguida?-

- No lo sé, pregúntale a ella.- Daryl se encogió de hombros y dejo a la mujer con un café solo en manos.- ¡Hey! ¡Hey Rick!-

- Daryl- Rick carraspeo. Eran dos hombres y ninguno de los dos era bueno en cuestiones amorosas.- Iremos por el ala este, comenzaremos con los que están en el patio y de a poco nos adentraremos, ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

- De acuerdo.- Daryl miraba furtivamente a la RV, esperando que Amy saliera, pero no hubo señales de la chica.- ¿Quiénes irán?-

- Glenn, Maggie, Carol y Amy…- Daryl miro a Rick cuestionándolo.- Es lo mejor que tenemos, Daryl ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? Hersel no puede ir, ni hablar de Lori y los niños.-

- ¿Beth?-

- No esta lista, cuando dimos lecciones en la granja, ella no participo.-

- Marica-

- Te veo en cinco, toma tu café, la vez que se puede tomar café tranquilo.-

Daryl observó el panorama, pese a haberse peleado con Amy, ahora Dios sabe por qué motivo, estaba bastante tranquilo y sereno. Estaban relativamente seguros en ese lugar y eso lo aliviaba. Lori disfrutaba del sol sentada en el suelo mientras se acariciaba la gran panza que tenía. Maggie y Glenn compartían una taza de café. Habían colocado una silla detrás de la otra y Glenn abrazaba a la hija de Hersel por detrás mientras reían. "Presumidos" Bufó Daryl para sí mismo. De sopetón le vino la imagen a la mente de el con Amy en esa situación y contuvo las arcadas. Definitivamente no, él no era así.

Hersel todavía no despertaba y Carol estaba con los niños. Habían colocado una mesa plegable en medio del pasto y les servía leche con cereales que la mujer había tomado de un supermercado cercano una semana antes. Los niños irradiaban felicidad y gratitud hacia la mujer, era una imagen perfecta, una situación que nunca él había vivido de niño. La mujer, pese a q no era su hijo, beso la cabeza de Carl y se sentaba entre los niños, sonriente. Otra mujer miraba la situación como Daryl. El noto a la rubia mirando por la ventana de la RV, tenía una mirada confundida, semi molesta. Como si le molestara que Carol sea feliz con unos niños.

Se sacó la rubia de sus pensamientos y fue a prepararse para la matanza de caminantes. Iba a ser un día agotador.

Amy se acercó al grupo última. Ignoro olímpicamente el intento de Daryl de tocarle el hombro en sentido de "Tengo tu espalda cuidada" y eso enfureció al hombre. Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior pensó que las cosas serían diferentes. Luego de aniquilar todos los caminantes visibles, volvieron con el resto del grupo. Maggie hacía alusión a su raspón contra una reja con el simple deseo que Carol (nueva propietaria de la RV de Dale) les otorgara el vehículo para tener algo de intimidad.

- Creo que dormiré mejor ahí.-

- Yo puedo acompañarte.- Glenn sonó desesperado y todos comenzaron a reír.-

- Ven, Carl, yo te corto ese pedazo.- Lori estaba lejos de su hijo y se iba a levantar a cortarle la carne asada cuando el hijo le dijo que podría hacerlo Amy, que estaba a su lado. La chica lo miro contrariada pero tomo sus cubiertos y sin decir palabra corto la comida del chico.-

Cuando termino de cortar, Carl se estiro al máximo y beso la mejilla de la rubia, denotando su explotada inocencia. Todos sonrieron ante el gesto pero el único que noto la reacción de Amy fue Daryl.

La chica se quedó seria mirando al suelo, se tocó levemente la mejilla y sonrió levemente. Su mirada estaba brillosa. Se quedó cinco minutos más con el resto del grupo y se fue a la RV.

Mientras acomodaba la cama para acostarse a dormir Daryl entro y se quedó al lado de la puerta, mirándola.

- Pudiste haber metido a Sofía dentro un auto cuando nos atacaron los caminantes en la autopista.- Daryl miraba a Amy que se había quedado muda ante esa declaración.- Y si te importaran tan poco los niños como dices, hubieras dejado que Theo le entregara al niño al hijo de puta de mi hermano.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso, Daryl?- La chica se quedó sosteniendo una almohada a modo de escudo.-

- Creo que… creo que odias a los niños porque no puedes tener uno.- Daryl le largo la cruda verdad, sin pensar las consecuencias.- Pero quieres uno, lo quieres.-

- Obvio que lo quiero, ¡grandísimo estúpido!- Amy comenzó a llorar como una niña de cinco años y largo la almohada al suelo.- Odio a Carol por tener a Sophia y a Lori por tener a Carl y uno en camino!- Amy hacia ademanes con sus manos y parecía a punto de enloquecer.- ¿Tener un hijo en medio de un apocalipsis? ¡Lori lo tiene! ¿Dime porque demonios no puedo tenerlo yo?- Amy lloraba compungida y tenía pequeñas manchitas rojas en sus mejillas. Apenas podía verlo bien de la cantidad de lágrimas que surcaban su pálido rostro. Daryl había soltado un monstro y no sabía cómo calmarlo. Se quedó parado en la puerta perturbado, mirándola.- Quiero uno, Daryl, quiero uno para mí…-

- Tengo miedo de tener uno, un niño- aclaro Daryl mirando al suelo.- Tengo miedo de ser igual que mi padre.-

Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro. Amy seguía llorando y se sentó en la cama, triste. Daryl se sentó a su lado. Él no era romántico, especial, ni tenia eso que volvía locas a las mujeres. Pero si tenía eso para ella.

- Si pudiera… Si pudiera te daría uno. Si es lo que tanto quieres.-

Amy se quedó en silencio, calmando su llanto. No lo miro, no podía hacerlo, pero movió su brazo izquierdo y tomo la mano del hombre entre sus largos dedos y apretó. Daryl, al no estar familiarizado con reacciones así, intento quitar la mano al cabo de unos cinco segundos, pero Amy le chitó y se quedaron así un largo rato.

- Lo siento.- Dijo la chica con voz tomada.-

- Si… Yo también.-


	10. Son como ciervos

**Bueno, como a ustedes les gustan, este es otro capitulo laaarrrgo, y con un bello lemmon al final, estan advertidos :3**

**Creo que la mejor manera de plantear su relacion es como lo hice en este capi, Daryl no es de rosas y peluches 3**

**Espero que les guste, y sus reviews.!**

Daryl amaneció con la chica enredada en su cuerpo, estaba en una posición incómoda, sin la comodidad de la almohada al estar muy cerca del pie de la cama. Amy abrazaba con ambos brazos a Daryl y tenía una pierna sobre la cadera del hombre, lo cual estaba complicando mucho su "situación matutina" que le solía pasar a todos los hombres. Amy gruñó a lo Dixon cuando comenzó a despertarse y metió su fría nariz en el cuello del chico para seguir durmiendo.

- Amy, despierta.- Dijo Daryl como saludo matutino. Trato de sacar un brazo pero estaba atrapado, como si la chica tuviera garras.- Tenemos que vaciar la prisión de estos hijos de puta.-

- Me duele todo.- La chica tuvo la sutileza de hablar corriendo la cabeza hacia otro costado para no molestarlo con su mal aliento matutino.-

- Vamos.- Apremio el hombre levantándose y viendo como el cuerpo inerte de Amy volvía a reposarse en la cama cansada.- ¿Quieres ir al baño tu primero?- Amy abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo miro desconfiado.-

- ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad, Daryl?-La chica, con cara molesta, se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus codos.- Que quiera algo y no pueda tenerlo no quiere decir que me tienes que tener pena o algo similar. Las cosas siguen igual.- Se levantó con la cabeza en alto y entro al baño; A los cinco segundos salió y se acercó al hombre que estaba perplejo.- Y buen día.- Le estampo un beso en la boca sutil y rápido poniéndose en puntas de pie para llegar a él.-

- Creo que voy a volverme loco.- Daryl hablo para sí mismo con voz ronca y salió en busca de Rick.-

Al entrar a la RV nuevamente para decirle a Amy que debían adentrarse en la prisión ese mismo día, un aroma a tocino ahumado y huevos lo embriago.

- ¿Amy?- La chica escuchaba música con su mp3, no se había cambiado la ropa con la que durmió y batía en un bowl unos huevos.- ¿Qué demonios?- La chica noto movimiento atrás de ella y volteo sonriente.-

- Mi mamá cuando estaba triste leía historias, revistas, libros y se perdía en ese mundo. Yo…- Dejo los utensilios en la mesada.- Yo cocino, y cocino mejor que nunca en este estado.- Dicho eso volteo a seguir con el desayuno.- Pero quédate aquí adentro, no le digas a nadie que tenemos tocino.-

- ¿Dónde demonios conseguiste tocino?- Daryl se sentó en la cama mirando a la chica con cuidado.-

- Es tocino deshidratado, al igual que los huevos, pero los hidrate con vino Malbec e hice una reducción del mismo con tomate, en el mismo supermercado donde tomaste las cervezas. Es como si todo el mundo se tuviera que limitar a comer cosas feas en el apocalipsis, nadie toco el tocino, por todos los cielos!- Amy picaba la mitad de una cebolla y lo mezclaba con los huevos.- Ven.- La chica lo llamo con el cuchillo en mano y el hombre se acerco cautelosamente.- Esto es una reducción.- Mostraba como el vino burbujeaba lentamente en la sartén a fuego mínimo, era una especie de salsa de vino con tomates, pensó Daryl.- ¿Quieres probar?- La cara de contrariedad de Daryl no tuvo precio. Se sentía por primera vez parte de algo, que su opinión importaba, sea para una tonta comida, pero importaba. La chica no notaba lo importante que fue ese gesto para él. Como un niño soplo la comida en la cuchara de madera y probó la comida justo cuando Glenn y Maggie entraban a la RV.

- Amy, domesticaste a Daryl.- Glenn rio ganándose que Daryl le revoleara la cuchara en su cabeza. Amy sonrió orgullosa, su costumbre revoleadora se estaba contagiando- ¡Qué demonios, Dixon!- Se sentó con Maggie en la mesa y los miraron expectantes.-

- No es que queramos interrumpir su bello momento familiar.- Amy y Daryl bufaron de igual manera ante Maggie.- Es que la embarazada Lori, con su súper embarazo sintió el olor del tocino, y le dijimos que vendríamos a corroborarlo.-

- Y saborearlo.- Acoto Glenn quitándose la gorra y acomodándose plenamente en el asiento.-

- No hay para todos.- Amy se volteo y siguió con su desayuno.-

- Oh si lo habrá. Habrá para cuatro o te enfrentas sola a Lori y los dos críos del campamento.- Daryl y Amy se miraron de costado, la chica suspiro profundo y esbozando una sonrisa falsa accedió a los términos de sus amigos.-

La situación era de lo más anormal para el cazador. Estaba sentado en la mesa con las tres personas menos pensadas. Amy Harrison, su amante/amiga/compañera de apocalipsis, él se negaba a usar el término "Novia" aunque todos lo asumían menos ellos dos ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que pasara algo entre ellos dos de manera intima. Maggie Green, la mujer todavía le debía una charla sobre su teoría, eso no lo había olvidado. Y Glenn. Era la persona con que más tiempo había convivido y menos hablado. El chico sabía sus límites con alguien como Daryl, pero parecía haberle perdido el miedo desde que congeniaba con su mejor amiga Amy. Todos desayunaban en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido a cubiertos de la mesa y uno que otro carraspeo.

- Y bien…- Glenn trago su bocado y miro a todos expectantes.- ¿Qué tal la prisión, eh?- Maggie fulmino a Glenn con la mirada.-

- No sirvo para esta mierda.- Daryl se levantó abruptamente de la mesa. Se limpió con una servilleta de tela y tomando su nueva arma, el hacha, salió del recinto.-

- Bambi, Glenn, recuerda lo que dijo Carol, son como ciervos!- Maggie reprendió a su novio y salió del lugar molesta.-

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios pasa?- Amy no había aportado palabra en todo el encuentro y estaba frustrada de que su desayuno resultara así.-

- Estamos hartos de tener que socializar con gente que no es de nuestra edad, tú te has alejado de mí, y olimos tocino.- Glenn escupió todas las palabras rápidamente y tomo un sorbo de agua.-

- Bien- Amy con porte de superioridad bajo sus utensilios y se limpió la boca.- Te he extrañado.- Admitió la chica.- Maggie debe darnos nuevamente el tiempo Amy/Glenn que teníamos antes, eres mi mejor amigo.- La chica sonaba honesta y el chico sonrió.-

- Estos huevos están excelentes, es una pena que no pudimos salvar un par de gallinas de la granja- La chica rio fuertemente, hacía meses que no reía así, de verdad había extrañado a su amigo.- ¿Qué sucede con Dixon?-

La pregunta logro que la rubia dejara de sonreír y bajara la cabeza.

- Adiós buen humor.- La chica tomo de su bebida y suspirando fuerte, lo miro a su amigo a los ojos.- Lo quiero- Sonó tierna y confundida a la vez- Pero a su vez… Mira, se cómo es el. No me imagino caminando de la mano por la prisión con Daryl. Es complicado.-

- Ni que lo digas.- Glenn hablaba con la boca llena haciendo que Amy pusiera cara de asco.-

- En fin, no te preocupes estoy bien.- La chica levanto los platos y comenzó a lavarlos.-

- Cuando termines sal, iremos a limpiar las celdas, yupi- Glenn salió de la RV agradeciendo por la comida y dejándola sola.-

Afuera, el clima estaba tenso, todos se preparaban para atacar y defenderse como grupo. Salió vestida con sus borcegos, jeans claros y una chaqueta marrón oscura, que era ajustada pero le daba bastante movilidad.

- ¿Cómo nos organizaremos?- La chica se sujetaba el cabello con un rodete y pese a que Dixon se fue como un idiota de la RV, le sonrió levemente al verlo.-

- Carol, Glenn y yo iremos por este lugar.- Señalaba el mapa que había conseguido en la torre de vigilancia más temprano.- Maggie, tú y Daryl por esta sección. Lori, Hersel y Carl harán el suficiente ruido detrás de las rejas para atráelos y darnos menos trabajo, afuera es más fácil matarlos que adentro.-

- Cero armas de fuego chicos.- Maggie miro a todos buscando su aprobación.-

- De acuerdo.- Daryl miraba su hacha frustrado, odiaba el hecho de haber perdido su ballesta en la granja.- Pero Maggie va con ustedes.- Daryl miraba el mapa analizándolo.- La brecha que va a seguir el grupo de Rick es más grande, necesitan más gente.- Tuvo que ponerse a explicar su decisión ante las miradas de todos.- Por donde iré con Amy es más chico, son las cocinas, lo más probable es que ni caminantes haya.-

- ¿Por qué Amy y no Maggie?- Rick cuestiono su decisión para ponerlo a prueba, para saber cómo era su situación.-

- Por qué el coreano está más seguro cuidando a su mujer, porque se cómo es Amy en situaciones de riesgo, porque se cómo cuidarla y porque se me canta el culo. ¿De acuerdo, Rick?-

- De acuerdo, Daryl.- Rick sonreía de costado mientras su mujer lo miraba molesta.-

- A prepararse!- Apremio Carol colocándose un casco de hockey que habían encontrado en la carretera.-

- En mi RV hay más ollas si quieres, para hacer bulla.- Señalo Amy a Lori, feliz hasta la medula porque Dixon "sabe cómo cuidarla" pero demostrando un semblante sin interés y más preocupada por la misión que por otra cosa.-

- No te separes de mi.- Dijo Daryl cautelosamente mientras revisaba el cuchillo que Amy tenía en mano.-

- Hey, boy scout.- Amy lo miro a los ojos, entre divertida y molesta.- Se cuidarme.-

- Sabes que no.- Daryl corto el rejado y todos entraron al primer patio.-

Se separaron en las entradas y Amy le seguía apresuradamente el paso a Daryl.

- Se lo que haces, no tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo, Daryl, camina más lento.- La idea del hombre era acaparar a los posibles caminantes antes de que ella pudiera siquiera olerlos.-

- Cállate, Amy.- Amy lo fulmino con la mirada, odiaba que fuera un idiota algunas veces.-

Entonces lo escucharon. Cientos y cientos de caminantes arrastraban sus pies a la vuelta del pasillo. Eran muchos para ellos, inclusive si hubieran tenido a Maggie a su lado. Daryl tomo a la chica fuertemente de la muñeca y voltearon de su camino tratando de encontrar alguna puerta sin cerrojo.

- Aquí, el cuarto de guardia.- Susurro Amy abriendo una puerta que tenía ese nombre. Antes del apocalipsis, esos eran los cuartos donde los guardias de seguridad descansaban entre turnos, generalmente cuando el personal vivía muy lejos de su hogar. Ese lugar era ideal, ya que poseía excelentes trabas de seguro.-

- Genial- Daryl cerro suavemente la puerta y coloco todas las trabas posibles.- Genial- Repitió aliviado.-

Volteo y tuvo otra situación por la cual alarmarse. Amy se sentaba en lo que parecía ser una mullida cama de una plaza y acariciaba las sabanas sin mirarlo, como asombrándose de la suavidad de las mismas. Encerrados y solos. El puto destino era una perra con Daryl y su brillante idea de sacarse de encima a Maggie.

- Apenas se vayan todos los caminantes, seguimos.- Daryl se acercó a la chica, pero pensándolo nuevamente volteo y se sentó en la cama de enfrente.-

- Lo sé- La chica no podía evitar sonreír ante la incomodidad de Daryl.- y cuando lo hagamos me robare estas frazadas.-

- Que graciosa- Bufe el hombre evitando mirarla.-

El momento siguiente fue sumamente incómodo. Escuchaban los caminantes pasar por la puerta y evitaban mirarse.

- Bien…- Amy se recostó en la cama suspirando.- parece que estaremos aquí un largo rato…-

Daryl gruño ante el comentario y la imito. Siguieron en silencio hasta el que siguiente ruido saco los instintos más básicos del hombre. Un ruido tan burdo como sexy en momentos así. Amy se bajaba el cierre de la chaqueta abriéndola por completo. La chica agitada por haber corrido se hacía viento con sus manos, pero Daryl no había prestado atención a eso, sino a la ajustada musculosa que llevaba la chica por debajo, era una musculosa blanca lisa, que ajustaba deliciosamente su cuerpo haciendo ver sus senos prominentes.

- Tienes que estar jodiendome.- Se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama con una leve (no tan leve) molestia en su entrepierna.-

- ¿Qué?- La chica se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo miro sin entender.-

- Nada.-

- Me parece que nada quiere salir de tus boxers, querido.- La chica no estaba para nada molesta, pero tampoco se tomó el lujo de reírse de él. Los hombres y su masculinidad eran un tema delicado.-

- Vete al diablo, Amy.- Daryl se volteo molesto, mirando hacia la pared bufando, pero antes de que pudiera pensar o hacer algo, noto una mano tibia tocar su cadera y un peso al costado de su colchón.-¿Qué demonios haces?- Daryl volteo levemente mirando como la chica lo abrazaba de costado (N/A: Cucharita para los de américa del sur jaja) apoyando todo su cuerpo en la parte trasera del hombre.-

- Shhh, quiero probar algo.- La chica le volteo la cara al hombre haciendo que mire nuevamente a la pared.- Relájate, bambi.-

Se quedaron un par de minutos en esa posición, escuchando sus respiraciones. Daryl le permitió a su animal interior salir una vez más antes de guardarlo para siempre.

- Amy, el hecho que tengas todo tu cuerpo pegado a mí, me hace de todo menos calmarme.- La chica exploto con una risa cantarina haciendo que su cuello y oído sintieran cosquillas, pero el chico se preocupó ante ese acto y volteo rápidamente tapándole la boca a una Amy que sonreía hasta con la mirada.-

- Cállate o nos escucharan.-

- Entonces cállame como lo hiciste la noche.- Amy tuvo el atrevimiento de decir. Pese la situación que pasaban la chica estaba muy feliz. Feliz de saber que Daryl sentía lo mismo que ella aunque no lo expresara libremente con peluches y rosas como la mayoría de los hombres. El la cuidaría en el apocalipsis y trataría de no hacerle el amor por su propia salud mental, por más raro que sonara eso.

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. No, Amy.-

- Bien tendré que hacerlo yo.- Dijo antes de estamparle un beso a los labios de un Daryl muy alterado.- ¡Daryl!- reclamo la chica cuando el hombre tomo fuertemente su cara y la aparto.-

- No podemos, Amy, cada vez que…-

- Hacemos algo, algo malo me pasa, bla bla.- Amy tomo las manos del hombre notando como su pánico iba creciendo a medida que la chica tomaba más intimidad.- Daryl…- La chica lo soltó y acomodo sus cabellos antes de ponerse a explicar algo sumamente delicado para alguien como Dixon.- Me gustas.- Daryl abrió sus ojos e intento salirse de la cama, pero la chica con suma fuerza lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo.- No seas tan idiota, me gustas. Y sé que… de alguna manera puedo gustarte. Y lo más importante, se cómo eres! No pretendo rosas y peluches, Daryl. Quiero… esto. Te quiero a ti, es tan difícil?-

- Si- Daryl seguía terco con su decisión, tanto le importaba que superaba su deseo sexual.-

- Arrrgggg, eres insufrible.- La chica se recostó boca arriba y Daryl se removió nervioso.-

- No es que no… ¡Que mierda! Me importas tanto que prefiero esto a seguir lastimándote.- Volvió a rodar para darle la espalda a la chica. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor y se sentía con fiebre. Fue lo más romántico que había dicho en su puta vida a una mujer que sentía ganas de vomitar. Se sentía acalorado, y estaba muy seguro que estaba ruborizado, "marica" pensó el hombre. No noto la reacción de la chica, su estupefacción y rubor. Amy se levantó de la cama y quedo parada en medio de la habitación, en el medio de las dos camas. A Daryl lo supero la curiosidad y miro de reojo la rubia que lo miraba sonriente. Bajo su vista y trago saliva. Amy se había quitado la chaqueta y musculosa, quedando solo con su brassier (N/A: blanco con puntitos rosados, bien femenino) en su parte superior. Y en ese instante se quitaba el rodete del cabello, moviendo la cabeza para que sus cabellos se peinaran solos.

- ¿Qué demonio…?-

- Tendré que obligarte por las malas, Bambi- Amy susurro con voz ronca mientras corría su cabello hacia atrás, exponiendo su busto. La imagen le agrado tanto a tal punto que le pareció tierna, ver a una bella mujer, exponiéndose así, por él; porque el VALIA LA PENA.- ¡Vamos! ¿Tan mal me veo que te quedaras ahí sin…?- Daryl se levantó abruptamente y sin dejar que la chica terminara su pregunta la beso con tal fuerza que la chica trastabillo y el hombre fue a parar con ella en el mullido colchón que estaba detrás de la chica.

- Cállate, cállate- Murmuraba Daryl entre cada respiro que tomaban de ese largo e impaciente beso.- Me vas a matar, Harrison.-

- Cállate.- imito la chica mientras con sus dedos frenéticos intentaba desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Daryl. El beso de Amy era hambriento, posesivo, lascivo. El hombre le correspondió con pasión, pegando más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, recorriéndole los bordes de la espalda con los dedos mientras ella arañaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa, frustrada porque no pudo con los botones. No importaban los arañazos. No eran como las demás marcas de su cuerpo. Le desabrochó el sostén y se dejó caer en la cama encima de ella. La prenda salió volando, seguida de cerca por los pantalones de Dixon, enredados en sus tobillos, junto con los zapatos de él y borcegos de ella. Hubo cierta reticencia de Daryl a sacarse la camisa por sus cicatrices. Amy lo entendió y lo beso tiernamente, beso su clavícula, pecho, dándole el tiempo de acostumbrarse luego de haberle sacado la camisa por la cabeza. Las manos y la lengua de Daryl no dejaron un centímetro de Amy sin recorrer, deteniéndose especialmente en el curioso tatuaje que tenía en sus caderas, le estaba empezando a gustar esas palabras. Ella jugueteaba con sus manos en el interior de sus boxers de una manera casi inocente, que le hacía ser más brusco, más como ella quería. Cuando Daryl intentó quitarle los jeans y la ropa interior se dio cuenta de que sería tarea imposible. Amy aún le rodeaba con sus piernas y estaba demasiado ocupada explorándolo con sus manos mientras le mordía suavemente el cuello para darse cuenta de eso. Dejó de lamer sus pechos un momento para usar su fuerza y separarse de cuerpo de la mujer.

- ¡Daryl!- Le reprochó la chica molesta al ver que estaba parado en los pies de la cama mientras la contemplaba semidesnuda. Sin mucha delicadeza tomo a la chica por la cintura y le quito los jeans, levantándole las piernas por dicho propósito. Amy por inercia se cubrió las partes íntimas de su cuerpo, aunque tenía puesta su ropa interior. Daryl dejó escapar un sonido ronco de deseo al ver la vedetina blanca con puntitos rosa que cubría las partes íntimas de la rubia y le daba una palidez divina a sus piernas. Lenta y tortuosamente le quito la bombacha a la chica, tomando apenas su piel que hervía del calor.

- No tienes que hacerlo.- Le dijo al verla taparse el cuerpo. La beso casi dulcemente e hizo que soltara un gemido de deseo y sorpresa al notar como Daryl la tomaba desnuda de sus piernas y la alzaba pegándola a su cuerpo. La apoyó contra la pared, haciendo que gimiera aún más fuerte. Rodeo nuevamente con sus piernas sus caderas pero Daryl se lo complicaba mientras intentaba sacarse los boxers. Cada roce de la chica parecía sentirlo multiplicado por mil. No iba a poder aguantar mucho más, ya estaba en su límite. Con poca delicadeza la reposo más fuerte sobre la pared, buscando estabilidad y en un solo movimiento brusco la penetró.

El gemido agudo de Amy le hizo tomar conciencia de la realidad.

- Calla, imbécil. Nos escucharan todos- Rio Daryl mientras se quedaba quieto dentro de ella, era raro verlo sonreír así, relajado. La chica estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levemente echada para atrás. Eso era la gloria. Al ver la mirada llena de deseo y excitación que Amy le dedicaba, la embistió fuertemente una vez más. Era dulcemente torturante ver la cara de la chica contraerse del deseo ante cada embestida. El aliento de Amy de rozándole el cuello, hacía que la piel se le erizase. Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla.

Amy sentía una calidez acogedora en todo el cuerpo y, en lugar de los movimientos bruscos de antes, dominados por la urgencia, ahora parecía no haber prisa para nada. Se tomaban su tiempo. Se exploraban mutuamente con lentitud y precisión, sin dejar ningún lugar por acariciar mientras Daryl desplazaba el húmedo beso hasta su cuello. Amy asentía mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir nuevamente esas embestidas fuertes, decididas y bruscas que provocaban deseo.

Las sensaciones eran increíbles. Se agarró a sus hombros, preparada para disfrutarlo plenamente. Cuando el hombre aceleró los movimientos Amy se descubrió arqueando la espalda a cada embestida y gimiendo involuntariamente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y pensando en él, sólo en él y en lo que estaba sintiendo. Daryl se apoyó en los codos para mirarla a los ojos. A Amy no le gustó el gesto, quería tenerlo pegado a ella, sintiendo su calor, así que lo volvió a atraer para atraparlo en un largo beso en el que ahogaron sus gritos ante la desesperación de culminar el momento pero a su vez deseando que eso no terminara más.

Cuando Amy le advirtió que iba a terminar, Daryl se separó de ella e ignorando los insultos y quejas, la tomo del trasero y la recostó en la cama. Era el cielo verlo desnudo así para ella.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y sus sentidos dormidos. Estaba tan cansada, lo único que quería era un buen baño y un sueño reparador. Pero Daryl estaba allí, mirándola apoyado en sus brazos desde arriba, encantado de verla exhausta. Amy no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se lo volvía a pedir. Lo beso, mordiendo sus labios. Daryl, contagiado de su urgencia gimió ruidosamente cuando los dedos de Amy se cerraron sobre él, subiendo y bajando por su erección y haciéndolo respirar entrecortadamente. La besó con pasión y no pudo esperar más para meterse entre sus piernas. La penetró nuevamente y era increíble sentir que estaban en la situación y lugar correcto. Como si hubieran llevado toda la vida haciéndolo. Entrelazaron los dedos casi con ansiedad, mirándose a los ojos, robándose el aliento el uno al otro.

- Amy…- Daryl no aguantó más. El simplemente pensar lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que había hecho segundos antes y el SABER que Amy tenía ese mismo deseo por él lo hizo perder el control. Al terminar enterró su cara en el cuello de Amy, mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración.- Amy…- Repitió mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire. Le dolía todo el bendito cuerpo.-

- Lo sé, no hace falta decir nada...- El hombre salió del cuerpo de la chica pero se quedó recostado encima de ella recuperando el aliento.-

Se quedó mirando como la chica no podía contener la sonrisa, era increíble para él, saber que el motivo por el cual sonreía era por estar con él. Nunca creyó ser lo suficiente bueno para alguien, pero ella había esperado 7 meses por él, y las sensaciones que tenía al estar con ella mejoraban cada maldita vez más. La chica lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

- Te quiero solo para mi.- Murmuro el hombre mientras se recostaba al costado de la chica. Trato de decirlo de manera casual, tratando de que Amy le diera poca importancia.-

- Yo también te quiero.- La chica se recostó sobre su pecho no sin antes pegarle en la mano cuando el hombre quiso evitar que se colocara ahí.-


	11. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto

_Buenas buenas... Este es un capi de entretiempo, el que viene sera WOW =)_

_Gracias a todas las que me siguen, LAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS, y las que leen y siguen mi historia sin dejarme mensajitos =(_

_Espero que les guste! _

- Creo que deberíamos seguir con la misión.- Daryl con voz ronca rompió el silencio que llevaban ambos por varios minutos.-

- Daryl...- Amy protesto cayendo de costado cuando Daryl se levantó y paso por encima de ella para buscar sus prendas. Rápidamente se puso el bóxer, dándole la espalda a la chica y comenzó a buscar sus pantalones.- ¿Cinco minutos más?- Probó la chica la paciencia del hombre. Daryl la miro de reojo y contuvo una sonrisa mantuvo la mirada seria, él no era así, pero el verla despeinada, despatarrada y apenas tapada con la sabana superaba su poder mental. Debía contenerse o se deshidrataría.-

- Esta noche no llevare el colchón a tu RV.- Accedió el hombre y asintió al ver como la chica se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse.-

- De acuerdo- Accedió también la chica mientras se recogía el cabello con un rodete.-

- Tienes cara de placer, disimula.- Daryl se acomodó el cabello y carraspeo mientras intentaba escuchar a través de la puerta.-

- Tú también.- Amy sonrió tomando fuertemente su cuchillo y saliendo lentamente de la habitación al ver que no había moros en la costa.- ¿Dónde demonios estarán todos?-

- Vamos por este lado, a las cocinas.-

- ¡Imagina todo lo que debe haber ahí!- Daryl la miro molesto y ella misma se tapó la boca con su mano.- Lo siento.-

- Sigamos, y callados por favor.- Amy rodo los ojos divertida y siguió tras él. Era imposible no sonreír después de lo que paso media hora antes entre los dos.-

Caminaron durante cinco minutos y encontraron al final del pasillo las cocinas. Después de una leve revisión Daryl le dio el "ok" a Amy para que entrara. La chica parecía encantada con lo grande que era la cocina e inmediatamente se dirigió a los almacenes cerrados que estaban rotulados con que alimentos contenían en las puertas.

- Vegetales, puaj, imagínate un año y tanto de descomposición, ahí no quiero entrar… Cereales, legumbres, fideos, a ver a ver… Que haya champiñones, Bambi, por favor.- Daryl molesto bufo mirando como la rubia jugueteaba con los dedos tocando los carteles distraída. Mataría a Carol por ese apodo.-

- Mantente cerca.- Daryl observaba por la ventana, afuera Hersel, el niño y su madre junto a Sophia y Beth, seguían haciendo ruido y aniquilaban a los caminantes con objetos punzantes una vez que estaban bien carca de la reja.- Los demás todavía no aparecen… ¿Dónde demonios estarán?- Daryl volteo y la rubia estaba fuera de su vista.- Demonios, demonios… ¿Amy? ¿Amy dónde estás?- Daryl susurraba por debajo, evitando ser escuchado por caminantes. Se dirigió al sector donde la había visto por última vez y se chocó con una Amy feliz que sostenía en sus brazos latas de crema, champiñones, ensaladas de frutas, espárragos y dos botellas de vino.

- ¡Mira!- Le entregó todo a Daryl y se volvió en sus pasos para seguir buscando más cosas.-

- Mierda, Amy, vuelve aquí.- Daryl volvió a las cocinas para depositar todas las cosas que la rubia le había entregado en la mesa desparramadas cuando escucho un grito. SU grito.- ¡AMY!- Cazo el hacha ágilmente y corrió a su encuentro. La rubia estaba con el cuchillo en mano y corría hacia Daryl.- ¿Caminantes?-

- Peor- Amy estaba furiosa no parecía tener miedo, Daryl noto que en su cuchillo había sangre.- Intento tocarme, apunte con mi cuchillo a su cara y escuche que cayó… No me detuve a mirar.- Amy agitada dijo todo rápidamente y vio como el hombre salía al encuentro del maldito bastardo que intento tocarla.-

Amy no pudo con su genio y lo siguió, algo malo podía pasar si había más gente.

- Hija de puta- El hombre estaba recostado sobre una pared tocándose el rostro que sangraba profusamente.- ¡Andrew! ¡Andrew ven aquí ya!-

- Si tienes alguna arma, suéltala ya.- Daryl advirtió con el hacha en mano.-

- ¿Quién eres? Esta es nuestra prisión, imbécil.-

- Levántate.- Ordenó Daryl. Lo encerraría en la primera habitación que encontrara. Amy llego corriendo y paro en seco al ver al hombre.

- Ahí estas.- Dijo el hombre con cara sádica. Amy se contrajo del miedo y asco al ver la mirada lasciva, desesperante y asquerosa que el hombre moreno le dedicaba. Se saboreaba los labios, olvidando que la chica le había lastimado el rostro y lo dejo tirado en el pasillo. Sus manos sudorosas se cerraron imaginando que estaban sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Antes de lo previsto el hombre se levantó del suelo y acelero los pasos hacia Amy y Daryl antes de que el hombre diera el segundo paso clavó su hacha en la cabeza del hombre de igual manera que había hecho con T-Dog.

- ¡DARYL!- Amy vio caer el cuerpo del hombre inerte al suelo, a sus pies.- ¿Qué demonios haces?- Amy gritaba sin poder contenerse.- No puedes ir matando a todo hombre que…- Amy cerro el pico al ver a Daryl, que seguía con el hacha levantada y no dejaba de mirar al hombre. Sus brazos temblaban notablemente. La chica esquivando al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo se acercó al hombre y tomo el hacha. Con suma fuerza se la saco de las manos, y la tiro al suelo.

- Ya está… Ya paso- Tomo el rostro del hombre y lo enfoco en ella.- No me pasa nada, no me llego a tocar, cálmate.- Daryl seguía mirando al suelo, asombrado y paralizado por lo que había hecho.- mírame, mírame, Daryl, mírame.- Amy respiraba profundo y rogaba que ningún caminante hubiera escuchado su altercado.-

- Mataste a Thomas…- Un hombre con un bate de baseball los miraba desde la entrada del pasillo.- Oh, hombre, gracias…- El hombre rubio suspiraba aliviado.-

- Quédate donde estas, hijo de puta, o terminaras como él.- Daryl se zafó del agarre de la chica y empuño su hacha contra el hombre. Rápidamente el hombre tiro el bate al suelo y se arrodilló.-

- Por favor no, no soy como él, tienes que creerme, hombre.- Bajo la cabeza, mostrándoles la nuca y desesperación.- Por Dios, por favor.-

- Daryl…- Amy lo advirtió con la mirada, el hombre parecía inofensivo.- Quédate donde estas… Dinos tu nombre.-

- Axel, Axel… Thomas nos tenía bajo su poder, mato a Tiny, tiene a Oscar encerrado, no sé porque no lo mata, y Andrew, es otro sádico como el, oh Dios, no me mates, no ahora que se acabó todo, hombre, no me mates.- Dijo todo rápidamente entre lágrimas.-

- ¿Cuántos más son?-

- Dos más, dos más. Oscar, Oscar es inofensivo pero Andrew, es otro cantar.-

- ¡AMY!- Maggie llegaba corriendo desde las cocinas con un arco en su poder. Ágilmente preparo una flecha y apunto a la cabeza de Axel.-

- ¡NO!- Amy se interpuso. Nadie más iba a morir ahí hoy.- Es inofensivo, Maggie, baja eso.-

- Rick, Rick…- Daryl, todavía agitado, se acercó al hombre que recién llegaba con rastros de sangre y le conto con un sutil resumen todo lo que había pasado en ese momento.-

- Enciérralo, enciérralo con el hombre que dice ser inofensivo mientras vemos que haremos con el…-

- ¿Y qué hay del psicópata?- Daryl hablaba por debajo. Rick mirándolo le dio a entender su misión.-

- No- Amy se interpuso entre ambos hombres.- Hoy no matara más a nadie, Rick, búscate a otro que haga ese trabajo sucio.- Empujo levemente al policía y tomo a Daryl de la camisa llevándolo aparte de Rick.-

- Con Glenn lo buscaremos, Rick. Lleva al grupo a las celdas que encontramos, asegúralos.- Maggie estaba con alma de guerrera en ese momento.- Carol debería recurrir a mi padre.-

- ¿Qué te paso?- Daryl pregunto inquisitoriamente.-

- No fue un caminante, querido, tropecé y me di con una flecha de ese arco en el brazo.- Señalo Carol corroborando que sus vendas estuvieran firmes.- Estoy bien.-

- Axel- Amy había tomado el arma que le había ofrecido el policía, pero no vio necesidad de usarla.- Te encerraremos con tu amigo, hasta que decidamos que hacer con ustedes.-

- Niña, no nos maten, no somos como ellos.- Señalo el cuerpo del moreno.-

- Eso lo decidimos nosotros.- Daryl se acomodó el hacha en el porta-hacha que se había hecho con telas y cuerinas de la moto de Merle.- Amy vamos por los demás, entremos las RV, autos… Ya sabes.- La chica miro casi compasivamente una vez más a Axel y le advirtió a Rick que no les hicieran daño.-

Los 3 grupos tomaron distintas direcciones. Antes de salir al mundo exterior nuevamente y atacar a los caminantes, Amy frenó a Daryl colocándole una mano en el pecho y atrayéndolo para besarlo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? No tienes el derecho-.- Amy lo miro peligrosamente y lo increpo interrumpiéndolo.-

- ¿Esta noche cuando nos acostemos a dormir intentaras abordarme y hacer cosas indecibles conmigo?- La cara de Daryl respondió gratificantemente su pregunta cuándo sonrió de costado sin poder evitarlo, pero luego de pensarlo bien, se preocupó por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.- Entonces yo te besare cuando se me cante el culo.- Sonrió la chica empuñando su cuchillo y volteándose para abrir la puerta y atacar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

- Glenn, vamos a dormir, estoy cansada.- Maggie se estiraba mientras acomodaba su chaqueta negra. El frio se había convertido en el principal tema de la noche, dejando de lado los presos encerrados y el psicópata que escapó.-

- Buenas noches.- Glenn saludo mientras apretaba el hombro de la rubia cariñosamente.-

- Llevare mi comida a la torre de vigilancia.- Daryl estaba inquieto y se removía constantemente. No le gustaba la idea de dormir en una celda y por ello se había ofrecido para vigilar afuera, por caminantes y Andrew.-

- Toma este vaso de jugo.- Carol era servicial y después de servirle a Dixon le sirvió a los demás también.- ¿Cómo haremos para dormir? ¿Celdas de arriba o de abajo?-

- Nosotros iremos arriba.- Maggie marco territorio mientras subía las escaleras.-

- Prefiero quedarme abajo.- Lori se levantaba de la mesa y ayudaba con los platos pero Beth la freno y lo hizo ella.- No podre y subir todo el tiempo con esto.-

- O estos.- Sonrió Beth. Tenía la idea en la cabeza que serían dos.- Déjame, yo puedo, Lori.

- Amy, muy rica la comida.- Hersel sonreía agradecido. La rubia se había lucido con un risotto de verduras y queso gratinado.-

- Gracias.- No importa cuántas veces la gente le dijera que estaba rica su comida, siempre se sonrojaría.- Rick…-

- Ve, yo vigilare aquí y luego vendrán Maggie y Glenn.- Rick entendió su petición sin nombrarla y vio como la chica salía del lugar en busca de Daryl.-

Subía tranquilamente las escaleras de la torre mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el pasamano. En muchas actitudes era una niña todavía, pero ella sabía que eso le había dado la cordura y fuerza de seguir adelante. Golpeo levemente la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Sin hacer ruido entro a la habitación y se encontró con un Daryl Dixon muy cómodo dormido en el sillón. Estaba sentado y su cabeza caía de costado, y Amy sintió dolor y tristeza al verlo así. Su hermana también intentaba cubrir varios turnos de vigilancia y dormía muy poco al intentar cuidarla. Luego de pensarlo varias veces, se insultó a sí misma, Daryl siempre estaba despierto antes que ella, nunca dormía durante el día y de noche siempre tomaba guardias. El único motivo por el cual se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo en ese momento es porque contaba con que la rubia estuviera durmiendo plácidamente encerrada en una celda.

Se descruzo de brazos y reviso los estantes del pequeño lugar. No encontró ninguna frazada o manta, así que tomo su chaqueta y la coloco sobre los hombros caídos del cazador. Tomo la silla de vigilancia y se sentó en ella con los restos de la cena de Daryl en sus manos, estaba demasiado sabroso para dejarlo perderse.

Paso dos horas vigilando, con vivo temor viendo como los caminantes rodeaban la reja principal. Pensó muchísimas cosas, su hermana, su "relación" con Daryl, Daryl Dixon. Por más que se lo repitiera muchas veces no concebía lo que pasaba por su mente cada vez que pensaba en él. Pensó en su mejor amigo, la envidia que tenia de su relación con Maggie, el dormir juntos en una celda sin que nadie juzgue o sin que Glenn tuviera miedo que dañarla. Suspiro ruidosamente y escucho un gruñido terco tras ella.

- Buenas noches.- Saludo Amy divertida al verlo despeinado y confuso.-

- Deberías estar durmiendo… En la prisión.- Bufo Daryl molesto.

- Tu deberías estar vigilando, sin embargo, ¡henos aquí!- Amy volvió a girar en la silla dándole la espalda al hombre mirando el terrorífico paisaje.-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

- Un par de horas.-

- ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?-

- Un par de horas.-

Quedaron en silencio varios minutos, mientras el hombre se estiraba y maldecía como de costumbre. Estaba adolorido pero no tensionado, y ambos sabían por qué.

- Y bien…- Amy se acercó a él y se sentó en el sillón a su lado. Daryl le devolvió la chaqueta sin decirle nada y la miro en silencio mientras ella se la colocaba nuevamente.- Tienes que dormir, Daryl. Inclusive cuando yo este despierta.-

- Cállate, Amy.-

- Lo digo en serio, no puedes estar cuidándome todo el tiempo.-

- No creas que todo gira en torno tuyo, campanita.- Amy sonrió ante el apodo y soltó su cabello que estaba atado en su típico rodete.-Hay otras cosas…-

- ¿Qué cosas?- Amy se volteo mirándolo con su larga cabellera rubia suelta.-

- No te incumbe.-

- Daryl… -

- Merle.- Amy se tensiono al escuchar ese nombre y se alejó de Daryl por inercia.- Vamos, Amy… A mí tampoco me gusta escuchar ese puto nombre… No me gusta saber lo que hizo, a quien se lo hizo… Quiero matarlo por ello.- Daryl se tomaba la cabeza cansado.- Desde ese día no puedo dormir bien sabiendo que ese hijo de puta anda suelto por ahí.- Miro a la rubia que lo miraba concentradamente.- No puedo dormir bien.- Repitió.-

- Hoy si puedes.- Amy suspiro acercándose al hombre.- Ven.- Daryl se rehusó al contacto.- Maldita sea, ven.- La chica insulto molesta por la terquedad de su amante. Tomo sus hombros y coloco la cabeza del hombre en sus piernas. Daryl intentó huirle al contacto pero la chica le pego en los hombros molesta.- Quédate quieto.- Continuo peleando con el hombre hasta que quedo vencido y reducido en los brazos de ella.- Vas a dormir, y yo vigilare y… YO TE CUIDARE HOY.- Amy lo pensó dos veces antes de acariciarle el cabello. A los diez minutos, al escuchar el primer ronquido del hombre, bajo sus manos una abrazando el hombro del hombre y con la otra acariciaba levemente la cabeza del mismo.

Al día siguiente, luego del cambio de turnos de guardia Hersel vigilaba en la torre y "Campanita y Bambi" dormían en la RV estacionada frente a la puerta de la prisión que usaban usualmente.

- Pa, traje tu desayuno.- Maggie hablaba con su bello tono de voz cautelosamente, ya que su padre pese al apocalipsis zombie, seguía siendo un padre y tenían pendiente la charla sobre el chico coreano en cuestión.- ¿Todo tranquilo?-

- Tan tranquilo como puede ser esto.- El hombre se levantaba de la silla de vigilancia y miro a su hija.- Eres una mujer grande.-

- ¿Pá?-

- Tus errores también lo serán, Maggie. Ten cuidado, no…- Hersel suspiro profundo antes de hablar.- No sé cómo haremos cuando Lori dé a luz, todos corremos riesgos, pero se aumenta con ese niño fuera de ella.- Maggie perpleja seguía mirándolo.- No puedes tener hijos, Maggie, no traigas hijos a este mundo… Seria tu perdición y la del bebé…- Maggie, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, miraba a su padre como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.-

- Siempre insististe por nietos, debe ser algo muy difícil de pensar.-

- Lo es… Dile a Carol que puede subir cuando quiera, apenas venga iremos con Rick a hablar con los reos.-

- De acuerdo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Dormir, Dixon, debes dormir.- Amy se refregaba los ojos mientras miraba a Daryl que estaba sentado en una silla con sus brazos apoyados en la mesa. - ¿Daryl?-

- Hola…- Daryl la miro sorprendido. Amy se insultaba mentalmente y no cabía en su cabeza como no se dio cuenta antes del horario sin dormir de Daryl.- ¿Dormiste bien?-

- Si…- Se sentó en la cama y lo miro con la cabeza colgando de costado.- Ven…-

- No, Amy…- Daryl se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta- De eso quería hablarte… Eres como… una amante, algo así nomás.- Las palabras le pegaron a la rubia fuertemente peor que si le hubiera partido la cabeza con el hacha.- No pienses que porque nos acostamos un par de veces… No, no, no somos algo así.- Dijo molesto más hablando para el que para ella.- Dormiré en la RV cuando tu estés de guardia, o en la prisión, como sea…- Y se fue.-

- ¿Qué demonios?- Amy se dejó caer en la cama sumamente confundida.-

Salió diez minutos más tarde de la RV con perfil bajo, vistiendo unas calzas grises, los cómodos borcegos rojos y una sudadera roja. El cabello a modo "campanita" y un orgullo impasable. Estaba dolida, claramente, pero pese a su maldita conciencia quería hablar con Daryl y saber que pasaba con él, que demonios pasaba en su cabeza.

- Buenos días, princesa.- Glenn saludaba a su amiga colgado desde el primer piso colocando visores caseros y guardas para proteger el nuevo punto de guardia.-

- Si me saludas así refiriéndote al holocausto y la… prisión- Dijo señalando el edificio.- Tienes un humor más negro que el reo enorme.-

- Jaja, que no te escuche decir eso, Rick planea dejarlos sueltitos por la prisión dentro de un par de días.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Si, dice que serán de mucha ayuda.-

- El sabrá- La chica se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vestimenta.- ¿Maggie?-

- Esta con Beth, están preparando lo que será la habitación del bebé.- La chica levanto una ceja escéptica, era una situación muy rara.- Lo sé, ni que lo digas.- Bajo por la escalera y se cruzó de brazos.- Dixon me insulto más de lo normal cuando paso por aquí…-

- No tengo ni idea que le pasa- Contesto su amiga rápidamente y alego que tenía que irse para tomar el desayuno.-

Entrando a la prisión se encontró con Rick que iba camino a ver a los presos.

- ¿Vienes?-

- De acuerdo…- Amy no tenía intenciones de comer ni de buscar a Daryl por la maldita prisión.-

Luego de un leve interrogatorio a los hombres, les dieron la libertad de salir al recinto pero los dejaron encerrados en el mismo, dándole un poco más de libertad.

- Vamos a ver a los demás…- Indicó Rick superior.-

- De hecho…- Amy paro en seco y dudo.- Creo que iré a hacer guardia, necesito un tiempo a solas.-

- Ok, dile a Daryl que lo necesito aquí abajo entonces, vamos a quemar los cuerpos.-

- ¿No era Carol la que le tocaba guardia?-

- Sí, pero el insistió en hacerlo, sabes cómo es…- Rick se encogió de hombros.-

- Bien… bien… demonios.- Amy bufo a medida que veía irse a Rick. Obviamente no iría a hacer guardia, eso implicaba tener que hablarle, y ella no hablaba con hombres estúpidos.-

Estaba destinado a ser un día asombrosamente estúpido y odioso. Fue al patio trasero, donde no llegaba la vista de la guardia de Dixon y se sentó en un banco. Suspiro cansinamente, mirando el linde del bosque a su alrededor. Moría por bananas con dulce de leche, solía comerlo en las mañanas. Doblo la cabeza con mirada dudosa cuando le pareció ver a alguien con ropa de reo arrastrando un cuerpo afuera, en el bosque.

- Raro…- Amy se acercaba al linde mirando al hombre, no era un caminante cuando golpeándose la cabeza de golpe, entendió.- Andrew…- Salió corriendo alterada mientras escuchaba claramente "Es muy tarde, bonita" a su espalda.- ¡RICK!... ¡RIIIICK, GLEEEEENN!...- Paro en seco tomando sus rodillas mientras tomaba largas bocanadas de aire, su corazón latía fuertemente.- ¿Dónde demonios están?- Entre la desesperación y la angustia de ver a ese hombre desconocido rondando su nuevo hogar, la furia que tenía contra Dixon, olvido donde estaba la llave de la entrada principal que utilizaban diariamente. Caminaba de un lado para el otro frenética buscando una forma de entrar. Histérica, busco la única solución que no quería usar. Daryl. Entro a la torre y corrió las escaleras casi a cuatro patas. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con un Daryl Dixon sin prendas superiores, estaba muy cómodo sin remera sentado en la silla de vigilancia cosiendo su camisa rota durante las misiones.

- Andrew… El psicópata Andrew anda dando vueltas la prisión, llevaba un cuerpo o algo así, Dixon…- "Dixon" pensó Daryl con su semblante serio.-

- Quédate aquí, iré a ver.- Daryl se colocó su camisa e intento pasar por el costado de la chica.-

- ¡NO!- Amy lo empujo y mientras bajaban las escaleras por delante de él, ignorando los insultos y palabras del hombre le decía:- No vine para que me rescates imbécil, tenemos que alertar a los demás así...- Amy paro en seco a escuchar una ruidosa y fuerte alarma en todo el lugar. Se volteo y miro asustada a Daryl que le devolvió la mirada con preocupación.-

- Vamos…- Apremio el hombre sujetando su hacha apurando el paso.-

Salieron de la torre y por instinto Amy tomo el brazo de Daryl y este sintió una descarga fuerte en el mismo. Las rejas estaban abiertas y decenas de caminantes entraban por las entradas principales…


	12. Mi amor

**Buenas noches! Como les va? Este capitulo lo dividi en dos... La primera parte va en perspectiva de Amy y la segunda de Daryl 3**

**Disfruten del caos!**

Es gracioso pensar como ocurren las cosas. Esa misma noche hice dormir a Daryl Dixon en mis piernas, acaricié sus cabellos y lo escuché roncar por horas. Tenía una especie de relación con él. Jaja, digo especie, porque vamos Amy, admítelo, nunca tendrás algo normal con él. Ahora me encontraba en un limbo, no sabía cuál era mi lugar, donde tenía que ir y que demonios había sucedido con mi nueva familia. Camine por los pasillos de la prisión, con los brazos ensangrentados y temblando ligeramente. Parte de mi cabello seguía atado en este estúpido rodete que me hacia todas las mañanas, por el largo de mi cabellera; el resto estaba manchado con sangre y barro.

- Creo que deberíamos volver con los demás…- Carl había dejado de llorar hace rato, pero tenía los ojos rojos y la cara húmeda aun.-

- Creo que tienes razón…- Me agache a su altura y limpie su cara con el pañuelo de Daryl. Trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, hacerlo me recordaría todo lo que paso ese niño, TODO LO QUE LE HICE PASAR.- Carl…-

- Vamos, Amy.- El niño, no tan niño, me tomo de la mano después de darme un pequeño pero significativo abrazo y me guio.-

- Vamos por afuera de la prisión, por dentro no tengo mucha idea, niño.- Sin prisa salimos del lugar de la mano. Apenas abrí la puerta vi una sombra moverse y coloque a Carl tras mi por instinto.- Quédate aquí…-

- Amy, no…- Le tape la boca al niño al mismo instante que alguien me noqueaba por detrás. Obviamente no un zombie pensé mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, y enfocar a mi agresor.-

Quede consiente el tiempo suficiente para oír a Carl hablando con el agresor y me desmayé…

FLASHBACK

- Metete, metete en la prisión Amy, mierda.- Daryl me tiraba del brazo y empujaba contra la puerta.-

- No pelearas solo imbécil, suéltame.- Nuestro tumulto llamaba la atención de los caminantes, estábamos fritos. Lo único que desviaba su atención era la fuerte alarma que penetraba nuestros oídos con pánico y terror. ¿Dónde estarían los otros? ¿Se quedarían en grupo? ¿Dónde estaba Maggie y Glenn? Se suponía que Glenn estaba arreglando el nuevo mirador para vigilar, pero no lo vi en ningún lado. Y Carol debía estar en la torre de vigilancia, pero como Daryl la suplanto, nadie sabía de su paradero.

- Ven…- Daryl tomo otra dirección y volvimos a la parte trasera del lugar, donde estaba la RV vieja de Dale.- Metete ven…-

- Pero los demás…- Daryl me empujo no muy gentilmente y trastabille con los escalones de la entrada.- Imbécil.- Me levante y lo empuje furiosa, luego de dejar que cerrara la puerta.- ¡Eres despreciable, un inútil!- le grite molesta mientras el solo me miraba perplejo.-

- Hay cosas más importantes ahora, Amy-

- Siempre es así, nunca me vas a dar el lugar, el valor, y el cariño que me corresponde por miedo. Tienes miedo, Dixon, y eso nunca te va a dejar ser feliz, ahora déjame en paz, iré con el grupo, necesitan ser alertados y…-

- ¿Y qué? ¿Dejar que te coman un por un par de imbéciles? Tú te quedaras aquí, yo iré a…- Lo tome de la camisa y lo empuje contra el tablero del volante con todas mis fuerzas. Lo había tomado desprevenido, así que para cuando pudo levantarse y tomar su hacha yo ya estaba fuera del tráiler y sacaba las llaves por debajo de los pallets de seguridad que estaban tirados al lado de la puerta. Entre corriendo despavorida. No fue sino mitad del camino a las celdas nuestras, que recordé que no estaba armada. Gimoteé lastimeramente buscando un arma y susurrando "no, no" por mi increíble estupidez humana al haber tomado un camino que no conocía para evitar a Dixon. Escuchaba los pasos de los caminantes por diferentes pasillos, estaba desesperada. Comencé a probar las distintas puertas para poder esconderme en una habitación cuando escuche un grito desgarrador.

- No, no, no…- Murmuraba mientras el llanto de Carl era reconocido por mis oídos.- Lori…- Los encontré después de recorrer tres pasillos distintos. Carl estaba desesperado al lado de su madre que se tomaba de un tubo mientras trataba de respirar profundo.- Ven, Lor, ven, por aquí…- Indique y la arrastre tratando de hacer todo en silencio. Mientras los estaba buscando encontré el cuarto de calderas, que estaba sin llave.- Carl, cierra la puerta.- Ordene mientras dejaba a Lori sentada en una silla y buscaba mantas, toallas, lo que fuera que sirviera en ese momento.-

- Amy… Amy, algo no anda bien, lo puedo sentir.- Lori trataba de mantener la calma mientras sostenía su prominente barriga, pero el pánico de la situación y el dolor que sentía podía más. Rompió en llanto mientras se dejaba caer al suelo a la vista de su hijo mayor.

- Lor, Lori mírame.- Tome la cara de la mujer llorosa y dije con determinación.- Todo va a salir bien.- Obviamente, ni Carl se creía eso, debíamos encontrar rápidamente a Hersel, el sabría que hacer.- Carl, ¿puedes ver a alguien a través de esa ventana?-

- No, solo caminantes.- Ese comentario me dio escalofríos, pero mantuve la cordura. ¿Habría entrado Daryl a la prisión a tiempo?-

- Tu tendrás que hacerrrrrrrraaaaahhhhhhhhhh…- No hubo sonido alguno, pero los jeans de Lori comenzaron a llenarse de sangre en la entrepierna. Nos miramos con pánico, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Carl comenzó a llorar nuevamente.- Oh, Dios… Oh, Dios… Carl, Carl no mires, bebé…- Lori sufría las contracciones y la hemorragia con grandeza, trataba de no llorar después de verle la cara de pánico al niño.- Amy…-

- No puedo hacerlo- Dije con los ojos bien abiertos y soltando las manos de la mujer.-

- Tendrás que hacerlo, ya hablamos de esto, si tenía que recurrir a una cesárea.-

- ¡Las cesáreas son con anestesia y bisturí, Lori, solo tengo la cuchilla de Carl y unos trapos para callarte la boca cuando grites!- Exclame presa del pánico.- Eso sería matarte...-

- Eso sería la vida para mi bebé…- Lori la miro seriamente con la determinación en su mirada.-

- Morirás…-

- Lo sé, niña, lo sé.- Contrajo la cara del dolor mientras caía de rodillas nuevamente al suelo.- Carl… Bebé, ven aquí…-

Me aleje mientras Lori se despedía de su hijo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Mataba a Lori o dejaba que se muriera desangrada con su bebé dentro de ella? Tenía ganas de vomitar… Veía a madre e hijo llorar despedirse, movían sus labios pero yo no recibía ningún sonido. Mis oídos zumbaban mientras me subía a la mesa e intentaba ver si Daryl estaba con vida ahí fuera. En realidad, moría por saber si todos estaban bien.

- Linda…- Lori me llamo mientras trataba de bajarse los jeans con las manos temblorosas. Carl se había alejado al otro extremo de la habitación, detrás de las calderas por orden de su madre.-

- Yo… yo te ayudo.- Dije dudosa mientras bajo los jeans de la mujer, sin quitárselos. Ella se abrió la camisa y levanto su remera, con el dolor y temor plasmado en su cara.- No tienes que cortar muy profundo…. – Me decía a mí misma con temor.-

- Si debes…- Lori no tenía fuerzas para hablar pero me ayudaba. Me explico cómo debía hacerlo y que tomara de referencia la vieja cicatriz de la cesárea de Carl.-

- ¿Qué le digo?... ¿Qué le digo a Rick?- Comencé a hacer pucheros mientras no podía contener mi llanto, esa situación era la más horrible que había pasado en mi vida, incluidas las de Merle, Andrea o su ex maldito novio.- Lori…-

- Que recuerde lo que le dije antes que le dispararan… Y lo que le dije cuando nos reencontramos en la montaña…- Lori ya ni se sostenía la panza, estaba tirada a la merced de la cuchilla que sostenía en mi mano temblorosa.- Que recuerde eso… Niña- Lori me llamo la atención y desvié mi mirada de su panza a sus ojos.- Todo va a estar bien.- Tome su mano una vez más, dándole fuerzas. Conté hasta tres y llorando, sin poder tapar el grito agudo de la mujer con mi llanto, lo hice.

- ¡MAMÁ!- Carl corrió desde donde se encontraba y se tiro abrazando la cabeza y torso inerte de su madre, mientras yo intentaba sacar al bebé con el cuerpo tembloroso y dolor en todo el maldito cuerpo.-

- Carl, lo siento tanto…- Lloré mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical y con el cordón de mis borcegos hice un nudo en él.- Carl, Carl, mírame.- Tenia al bebé envuelto en unas precarias telas y lo estaba limpiando mientras miraba al pequeño hombrecito que había dejado de llorar.- Todo va a estar bien.- Repetí las palabras de su madre mientras sonreí levemente al oír el llanto del bebé.- Ven, mi amor…- Fue la primera vez que aplique un apodo cariñoso a una persona durante al apocalipsis. Tome a Carl con un brazo mientras sostenía al bebé con el otro. Bese la sucia cabellera del niño y le dije:- Vamos a ver que paso con los demás.- durante la cesárea había escuchado gritos y disparos afuera. Asumí que sí pudieron salir de la prisión es porque la habían desinfectado nuevamente. Apenas nos levantamos escuchamos un fuerte ruido de la puerta y gritos. Tome a Carl con poco cuidado y lo tire al suelo para que no hiciera ruido. Mi pánico aumento cuando mire al bebé en mis brazos y pensé que en cualquier instante podría llorar.-

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- "Daryl" sonreí mentalmente aliviada al oír su voz, pero seguí escondida a la vista de todos con Carl.

- ¡Oscar, Oscar hombre tienes que apoyarme, esta es nuestra prisión!-

- ¡Daryl, vuelve aquí!- Rick lo llamaba fuera de sí. Intente imaginarme la situación que ocurría detrás de las calderas pero me fue imposible. Aparentemente habían acorralado al hijo de puta que hizo esto, porque había una voz que no reconocía.-

- Me tenías encerrado en una celda, para probar que las drogas que consumías no tenían veneno. Era tu puto conejos de indias ¿y crees que no te matare?- La voz de Oscar sonaba lenta y calma, pero Rick era otro cantar.-

- ¿Dónde está mi mujer? ¿EH? ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo, hijo de puta?!- Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el quejido de Andrew.-

- Amy…- Fue todo lo que dijo Daryl y Amy se contrajo de la angustia. La voz del hombre sonaba abatida y suprimida, su orgullo había caído por primera vez.- Perdimos a Amy.-

- Pagaras por ello.- Oscar tomo a Andrew del traje de reo y lo esposó a las calderas.- Traeré uno de tus bellos caminantes, hijo de puta, espéralo aquí.- Oscar se fue sin que Daryl o Rick le dijeran algo.-

- Vamos- Susurré a Carl tomándolo de la mano, tape el cuerpo de Lori por respeto a ambos.- ¿Rick? Soy Amy… No dispares…- Dije con voz temblorosa y acongojada.-

- ¿Amy?- Daryl fue el que adelanto los pasos y corrió a mi encuentro.- Oh, demonios…-El hombre paro en seco al verme.-

DARYL PoV

Sangre. Amy tenía sangre, sudor y dolor en todo su maldito cuerpo. Incluso después de lo de Merle no la había visto tan mal. El cabello desordenado, ropa rasgada, el cuerpo tembloroso. Pero lo que más preocupo a Daryl fue la mirada perdida, dolorosa y fría que la chica tenia. No dio señales de verme bien, con vida. Era entendible ya que la última vez que vi a la hija de puta me dejo encerrado en la RV de Dale.

- ¿Y eso?- Señale al bebé en sus brazos sabiendo ya la respuesta.-

- ¿Dónde está Lori, Amy?- Rick con su mirada confusa miraba a mi chica.-

- Rick- Amy no pudo contener el llanto cuando Rick nombro el nombre de Lori.- Lo lamento tanto, oh Dios, lo lamento mucho…- Rick miraba a los ojos a Amy sin creer en lo que decía.-

- ¿Carl?- ignorando por completo a la rubia, el policía miro a su hijo, que estaba detrás de Amy, tomado a su sudadera como un niño de 5 años.- ¿Carl es verdad?-

- Amy salvó al bebé- Dijo Carl como respuesta.- Amy, lo hizo, mamá… Mamá dijo que todo saldría bien…- Rick estiro su brazo pero Carl no se alejó de la rubia que estaba con la mirada gacha y miraba el suelo.-

- Hijo… ¿Estás diciendo que…? ¿Mamá…?- Rick se dejó caer de rodillas mientras Amy lloraba más fuerte al ver el dolor en Rick.-

- Lo siento tanto.- Repetía la chica.-

- Rick…- Me había quedado en silencio analizando a Amy pelo por pelo.- Lori está muerta.- La verdad debía decirse cruda. El impacto sería menos luego, pensé.- Lori ha muerto pero tu bebé está vivo, y no tenemos con que mantenerlo vivo.-

- Iré…- Trago en seco y dejo caer lagrimas frías en su rostro.- Iré con Glenn a buscar cosas para…- Asintió a la nada y me dejo solo con sus hijos y Amy. No contaba al hijo de puta que estaba inconsciente en el suelo como alguien.-

- Amy…- La llame sin mirarla a los ojos, pero note que la chica no me escuchaba. "Shock" pensé.- Ven.- Intente abrazarla, reconfortarla, algo que fuere útil, pero la chica me rechazo sin mirarme.-

- Toma esto.- Me entrego sin miramientos el bebé pese a mis insultos.- Tengo que salir de aquí…- Amy no me dijo más nada y se dirigió a la puerta con Carl pegado en su trasero.-

- Mi mamá…- Carl volteo y miro a Daryl suplicante.- ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Asentí mirándolo y volteé la mirada al bebé. No lloraba, era un campeón.- ¿Campeona?- Mientras limpiaba su rostro consternado note que era una bella niña.- Pequeña patea traseros.- Susurre sabiendo que nadie me miraba lo que hacía.- Vamos, princesa, te presentare este mugroso mundo.- Salí con la niña en brazos en el momento justo cuando Oscar traía con las pinzas que encontró en la caldera a un caminante. Nos miramos y simplemente asentí. Todo hombre tiene derecho de su venganza.

Pensé en buscarla, en abrazarla y quedar como un marica, pero sabiendo que estaba bien, entre comillas, decidí que mi orgullo ganara nuevamente y me quede con el bebé en brazos, caminando por un pasillo sin rumbo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-

- Todavía no encontramos a Carol.- Escuche que Maggie decía al resto del grupo. Intente ubicar a la niña, Sophia, pero no había indicios de ella.-

- Esta con Beth, afuera.- Hersel noto mi presencia y me respondió.- ¿Daryl? Es…-

- Si.- Dije sin miramientos- Amy tuvo que hacerlo.-

- Oh Dios…- Maggie consternada lloraba en el hombro de Glenn.- ¿Qué le sucedió?-

- Seguramente un desprendimiento de la placenta.- Hersel tomaba a la bebé en brazos y la revisaba.- Parece sana… Pero…-

- Rick iba a buscar fórmula y pañales con Gle…- Glenn me miro con cara confundida.-

- Rick nunca llegó aquí- Inmediatamente Hersel le entrego la bebé a Maggie y salieron todos corriendo en busca del hombre.-

Los tres hombres corrían por el pasillo apresuradamente. No podían perder a alguien más, simplemente no podían. Se cruzaron con Axel que estaba apilando cuerpos para limpiar su celda y este, preocupado, los siguió. Se detuvieron cerca de la entrada principal donde el mundo se le vino abajo al Dixon menor. Amy estaba tirada en el suelo mientras Carl forcejeaba con alguien. Dos personas.

- ¡Papá, basta!- Carl intentaba apartar las fuertes manos del policía del cuello del nuevo reo que había aparecido y noqueado a Amy.- Fue un mal entendido… ¡PAPÁ!-

- Rick! ¡Hey, Rick!- Suficiente Hersel y Glenn se interpusieron mientras corrí hacia el cuerpo de Amy. Pequeña hija de puta ¿Me iba a tener toda la vida preocupado? Hacia dos minutos estaba bien. La chica gruño y se tomó la cabeza. Revise y vi que no era mordedura.-

- ¿Qué demonios sucede?- Con mucha fuerza y enojo separe a todos del reo y lo aparte aplastándolo contra la pared, inmovilizado.- ¿Qué mierda sucedió?-

- Pensé… la chica… Oh vamos mírala, hermano, parece un caminante llena de sangre… Pensé que mordería al pequeño.- Carl asentía de manera convincente, al parecer ya había hablado con el extraño antes de que llegáramos.- Soy Sebastián… ¿Has visto a mis amigos? Ellos pueden decirte quien soy, no… Hermano…- Inconscientemente aplastaba su cuello con el brazo flexionado.-

- Basta ya, Daryl.- Hersel toco mi hombro y rápidamente lo solté dejando que el hijo de puta cayera al suelo.-

- Niño.- Llamo Hersel mientras Rick era llevado aparte por Glenn. Ahí fue cuando note que el preso era demasiado joven, casi de la edad de Glenn.- ¿Qué te paso a ti?-

- Escape a tiempo de un loco, te lo juro, hombre. Cuando apenas aparecieron los apestosos.- El mocoso estaba agazapado a la pared con pánico y seguía mirando a Rick.- Yo le llevaba comida a unos amigos que tenían atrapados, los usaban para comprobar que la mierda que se metían no fuera toxica. No sé si están muertos, deje de llevarles comida hace una semana cuando casi me agarra Andrew, otro-.-

- Otro loco- interrumpí mirándolo.-

- ¿Los conocen?-

- ¿Quién crees que causo esto?- Le pregunte mirándolo con la ceja alzada.- Levántate.- Le patie levemente los pies y el chico se reincorporo. Era alto, levemente fornido y tenía una tez trigueña. Uno de los tantos latinoamericanos que se metían al país y terminaban aquí, pensé simplemente.-

- Hijo de puta.- Amy había despertado y seguía tomándose la cabeza.-

- Hey…- Glenn se me adelanto y ayudo a la rubia a levantarse.- ¿Estas bien?- La mirada de Amy lo dijo todo, estaba perdida, se sentía sucia y maldita.-

- Yo la cuidare.- Dije desafiante mirando al chino.- ¿Dónde dejaste a Rick?-

- El y las chicas están afuera, cuando encierre a este, iré a buscar formula con él. Hersel va a vigilarlo y luego hablara con Oscar y Alex…-

- ¿Siguen vivos?- El hombre sonrió agradecidamente pero cambio su semblante cuando Hersel, apuntando con su arma lo empezó a guiar a través de los pasillos.-

- Ven aquí.- Alce del suelo a una Amy sin interés, en shock. La terca renegó unos instantes a mi agarre pero cedió al rato. Llegamos a la RV y la senté en la cama.- Amy… Mierda, Amy, di algo.-

Lo juro por todos los hijos perdidos de Merle, que nunca olvidare esa expresión de terror y desinterés en la vida que la rubia me dedico cuando me dijo:

- Mate a una persona… Mate a Lori.- Estaba arrodillado frente a ella mirando su dolor, inconscientemente, como siempre hacia, paso los dedos por debajo de mi nariz y la mire. Tome ese trozo de cabello que todavía se sujetaba al sujetador de pelo y se lo saque con cuidado. Lentamente tome los bordes de la sudadera y se la quita. La chica levanto los brazos desganados y dejaba que la manejara a mi gusto. Tome un trapo mojado de la cocina y lo pase por su rostro, pero las mancha de sangre estaban secas y era imposible limpiarla bien así.

- Te ducharas…- Ordene mientras la chica seguía con los ojos llorosos y se encogía de hombros sin interés.- Vamos.

La levante de los brazos y guiándola con una mano en su cintura la lleve al baño. Se sentó en el inodoro con la tapa baja y dejo que le quitaba los borcegos; Uno de ellos no tenía cordones. La parte difícil fue quitarle las calzas grises que parecían bordo, con la mezcla fatal de barro con sangre. Deje correr el agua en la ducha para que se calentara la misma y quite la musculosa, brassier y bragas a una Amy perdida. La imagen hubiera sido de lo más sexy si no fuera el contexto donde nos encontrábamos.

- Maldita sea.- Murmure mientras la ayudaba a ingresar a las duchas y veía como el cuerpo se erizaba y contraía al sentir el agua correr por ella. La tuve que bañar como si fuera un crio de 4 años, me sentía maldito, estúpido por haberla alejado momentos previos al ataque. Pero lo dicho, dicho estaba…


	13. Charlas de jabón

**Buenas buenas... Como las vengo acostumbrando a capítulos largos, este debia ser cortina, pero no se preocupen que el proximo es decisivo y viene con todo!**

**Gracias por seguirme, chicas, me pone tan feliz cuando me llega un mensaje o reviews, me da ganas de seguir!**

**Disfruten!**

Las cosas estaban duras y complicadas por demás. Habían perdido a Carol y Lori, ganado un nuevo reo y un bebé. Sin contar el desorden psicológico de Amy, Carl y Rick. El resto del grupo trataba de llevar a todos adelante, pero ¿Cómo lo haces cuando las personas que solían llevarte adelante desaparecieron física o mentalmente? Sophia sufría la muerte de su madre todas las noches, cuando debía recostarse en su celda y mirar las ropas y bolsos de Carol, que estaban en la misma posición que ella lo había dejado esa mañana, la del ataque.

Carl era una parte de Amy. Hacia una semana que el mocoso no salía detrás de ella, y él, era el único motivo por el cual Amy se levantaba día a día y hacia su parte para el grupo. El niño era el único que le sacaba una sonrisa o interés en la vida misma.

Las cosas estaban duras, como dije, pero principalmente Daryl Dixon. El hombre se había convertido en otra persona; pese a los intentos frustrados en buscar la atención de la rubia, ella seguía reacia a su toque y palabras. Era como si del día a la noche hubieran cambiado personalidades, ella reacia al hombre y el en busca de su afecto. Ya se estaba cansando de la situación.

- ¿Amy?- Beth entraba al tráiler de la rubia con un pequeño bultito envuelto en una servilleta de tela.- Maggie hizo pan, pan casero, de verdad.- La chica la miraba con aprensión y sonreía ante el hecho de tener pan hecho en casa fuera algo de otro mundo.- Te traje un poco antes de que los chicos lo devoren todo, especialmente Glenn, no sé cómo hace para comer tanto realmente yo…-

- ¿Beth?-

- ¿Sí?-

- Cállate…- Amy miro pasivamente a la otra rubia y le sonrió.- Deja el pan en la mesada, si quieres quédate pero no hagas ruido.-

- ¿Qué esta…?-

- Jabón.- La rubia estaba frente a la cocina batiendo en un bowl que había sacado de la cocina de la prisión.- Mi papá solía hacerlo, para que mi má tenga con que lavar la ropa sin que dañara sus manos antes de comprar un lavarropa.-

- Nunca supe cómo se hacia el jabón.- La chica se acercó con cautela y vio que en la mesa había cinco tuppers abiertos con una mezcla secándose.-

- Es fácil, aceites, soda caustica y paciencia…- Realmente la distraía y relajaba batir por horas mientras miraba por la ventanita hacia el bosque.-

- ¿Por qué ese es rosado?- Beth noto que los demás jabones eran blancos o verdes claro.-

- Porque este, es para nosotras, las mujeres del grupo.- Amy sonrió nuevamente, era una sonrisa fingida que se sentía real en ciertos puntos.- Conseguí algo que pensé que jamás conseguiría aquí, un par de aceites corporales y colorantes de comidas…- Beth la miro nuevamente con intriga y Amy respondió.- Sera jabón como usábamos antes… Hice de almendras, chocolate, floral… Agradezco al reo que los dejo en mi poder…-

- ¿Sebastián?-

- Si, los encontró y los iba a tirar, ya que no les veía uso… Ayer vino a visitarme y me los dio… Pensó que me iba a interesar…- La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió batiendo.-

- Oh…- la chica evito decir algo mas mientras picaba un poco del pan que había traído.- Daryl está de guardia.- Dijo como quien comenta el tiempo.-

- Beth…-

- Lo digo porque sé que sigues tu después…- Beth la miro con culpabilidad.- Glenn armo los horarios, no me mires así…-

- Lo estuve evitando por semanas…- Amy dejo de revolver la mezcla y se fue a sentar en la cama, Beth, sin seguir ordenes de nadie, tomo la cuchara de madera y siguió con el trabajo.- Iré a tomar aire… Cuando tome consistencia de crema lo metes en el molde…- Amy salió a las apuradas del tráiler y se chocó con Sebastián que traía un puñado de pan, como Beth, se quedaron mirándose en medio de la puerta de la RV.- Sebastián…-

- Amy, yo… Vine a traerte pan antes de que Glenn se coma todo.- Ella no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al recordar a su amigo.-

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- El día estaba fresco y Amy mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de su campera verde militar.- No te debo nada…-

- Pero yo si a ti.- Sebastián la seguía con pasos apurados mientras ella paseaba por el patio sin rumbo alguno.- Te partí la cabeza con un bate, Amy, eso debe doler y deberías estar enojada conmigo por ello.-

- Fue por una buena causa, aunque agradezco que fuera un bate y no un cuchillo, por cierto.-

- Todavía me da pavor manejar armas de fuego o filosas…-

- ¿Cómo es que entraste a la prisión entonces?- Rio Amy mientras hacía círculos de tierra con sus zapatos.-

- Visitaba a mi padre…- La chica levanto la mirada con culpabilidad.-

- Lo siento… La ropa de prisionero, yo…-

- Está bien, funciono, los demás pensaron que era parte de ellos y no me mataron… Oscar, Tiny y Axel saben la verdad, se los dije después de conocerlos un poco…- El chico imito a Amy y metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dedicaron miradas intermitentes sin decir palabra, Amy sentía que estaba en su adolescencia perdida nuevamente.-

- Debo… Beth necesita mi ayuda, la deje con los jabones…- Empezó a alejarse del chico mientras este boqueaba sin saber que decir.- Gracias por… Las esencias, ya sabes, gracias…- Se alejó rápidamente del joven mientras sentía un rubor caliente recorrer sus mejillas.- Debes estar jodiendome.- Paro en seco ante la mirada de un Daryl muy confuso que la miraba desde la torre de vigilancia. Estaba lejos pero sabía que la miraba a ella. Bajo la mirada y siguió con su recorrido apurado hacia la RV donde Beth feliz había creado jabón y sonreía ante el hecho.-

- Fue una caminata corta.-

- Pero intensa…- Dijo Amy sin pensar mientras buscaba ropa para luego darse una ducha.-

- ¡BETH! ¡AMY! ¡DARYL!-

- Maggie- Susurraron las dos chicas y corrieron hacia fuera de la RV. Maggie lloraba histérica mientras todos veían como Rick traía el cuerpo inerte pero con vida de una famélica y débil Carol, que luchaba por vivir.-

- Mamá…- Susurró Sophia antes de caer sin conocimiento en los brazos de Glenn. Hacía días que no probaba bocado por la supuesta muerte de su madre, lo había tomado de la peor manera. Su pequeño cuerpo sucumbió ante la sorpresa y el shock y se dejó caer, débil pero aliviada de la situación. Su mamá estaba viva.-

- Denme espacio, necesito llevarla dentro y recostarla, no podemos perderla, no puedo perderla.- Susurraba Rick conmocionado mientras sujetaba a Carol y Maggie abría las puertas con las manos temblorosas.-

- Dios…- Amy susurro mientras Beth y Sebastián tiraban de ella para ir con el resto del grupo. Era un milagro.-

- Glenn, quédate con Sophia afuera, necesita aire y prepararse para verla.- Ordeno Daryl provocando que Amy se tensionara al escuchar su voz. La rubia bajo la cabeza y siguió corriendo tras Rick, para ayudar en lo que fuere.-

- Tráeme el kit de emergencias, Beth, vamos a ponerle una vía y prepara el alimento que le das a Judith, es pura proteína.-

- Si, papá…- Salió apresuradamente hacia las cocinas luego de largarle el kit a su hermana y está a su padre.-

- Vamos, Carol, vamos…- Susurraba Hersel mientras acomodaba la cabeza de la mujer sobre una almohada y preparaba su brazo para colocarle la vía.-

- Esto es imposible, hace una semana que la dábamos por muerta…-

-,.-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-. ,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,- .,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-

- Daryl…- Glenn se acercaba cauteloso al lugar del cazador. Supo que debía anunciar su llegada desde aquella vez que casi una flecha le arrancaba una oreja.-

- Que- Dijo Dixon de mal entrante. "Mal día" Pensó el chico mientras traía una bandeja con comida.-

- Tu almuerzo.- Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y miro al hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón de brazos cruzados.- ¿Estas bien?-

- Lárgate ya, Glenn- Dijo el hombre con fastidio, no tenía ganas de tener charla de chicas con el chino.-

- Daryl…- Suspiro de manera cansativa.- Tienes algo bueno y lo hechas a perder.- Daryl descruzo sus brazos y miro con ganas a su hacha.- Escúchame, trata de abrir esa maldita mente… Amy es algo bueno, te hace bueno, ella es feliz, pero de alguna manera… Puum!- Hizo un ademan de explosión con sus manos.- La cagas…- Se sentó en el sillón y Daryl y se removió incomodo en su lugar.- Que te guste una mujer… Que quieras estar con ella no te hace débil, no te hace menos hombre...- Daryl se mantenía callado pero estaba notablemente incomodo.- Admito que hay que tener coraje para aguantar a Amy, pero realmente creo que a ti te sobra…- Se levantó estirándose y lo miro.- Sebastián está a punto de lograr lo que tú no quieres tener en menos de dos semanas, y el único puto motivo que Amy no hace nada es porque… De alguna manera, espera por ti…- Abrió la puerta y mientras salía dijo:- No lo sigas cagando, Dixon.-

Daryl bufo molesto como un niño de cinco años y tomo el sándwich de atún que el maldito chino le había traído.

- Qué demonios…- Continuo comiendo mientras seguía maldiciendo, no quería ceder ante lo que sentía y quería hacer. Siempre que cedió las cosas salieron mal.-

.,.,,.,….-.,-.,.-,-.,.-,.-,.-,-.,-.,-.,-,-,-,-.,-. ,-,-.,-.,-,-,-,.-,-,-,-.,.-,-.,-,-,-.,-,-,-,-,.-,. -,-.,-.,.-,.-,-,-.,-

- ¡Está lloviendo y deje la ropa secándose!- Maggie grito mientras Sebastián, Axel y Glenn corrían a buscarla.-

- Suena como los viejos tiempos…- Beth rio mientras veía a los hombres salir corriendo.- Pá… Deberíamos hablar con Rick, no creo que debamos esperar a quedarnos sin comida para salir a buscarla ¿no crees?-

- Rick esta…-

- Si, si, lo sé… Lori se fue pero… Hasta debemos conseguir fórmula para Judith!- Beth se arremangaba su camisa para tomar a la niña que había comenzado a llorar.- Ya han pasado dos semanas, hasta Sophia hace más que Rick por el grupo.- Beth miro con dureza a su padre.- Lo siento pero….

- Es la verdad.- Completo su padre.- Iré a hablar con el…-

- Beth, debes controlar tu temperamento.- Regaño Maggie mientras preparaba la cena.-

- Estoy cansada, Maggie, alguien tiene que ponerse los pantalones…- Suspiro cansada mientras levantaba a la bebé.- Que hermosa eres… Vamos a arroparte, tu niñera quiere darse un baño con los jabones que se hizo…- Maggie rio mientras veía a su hermana y siguió con lo suyo.-

- Yo iré por provisiones pasado mañana.- Glenn llegaba con un montón de ropa mojada en sus manos.-

- Iré contigo- Grito Beth desde su cubículo.-

- Le diré a Amy si quiere venir…- Dijo Glenn encogiéndose de hombros.- Te prefiero aquí, resguardada y cuidada... Además tu padre no va a querer que me lleve a sus dos hijas.- La beso fugazmente y la dejo sin nada que decir.-

- ¿Axel y Sebastián?- Indago la chica mientras recibía la ropa y juntos la colgaban en las sillas y entre los barrotes de la celda.-

- Axel subió a la torre para relevar a Amy, y Sebastián no lo sé… Con los niños quizás…- Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor.- ¿Cómo esta Carol?-

- Estable… Rick vino a verla varias veces, pero ella dormía…-

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312 3132123123123123321123123123123123123213123

- ¡Lo que me faltaba!- Amy corría desde la torre de seguridad hacia su RV, no dormía en las celdas con los demás. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y había resbalado y caído de culo tres veces en el patio.- Mierda…-

Entro a la RV y se encontró con Sebastián. El chico estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla de ella y había dejado un montón de ropa mojada sobre su cama.

- ¿Te perdiste?- Levanto una ceja expectante mientras lo miraba confundida.-

- Tu ropa, Maggie enloqueció con la ropa mojada y fuimos a buscarla… Esta, esta es tuya.- Tartamudeo Sebastián ante la presencia de la chica.-

- Gracias…- Se acercó a él y tomo la toalla de mal modo para secarse el cabello y se alejó de él mirando por la ventana.- Deberías quedarte…-

- ¿Qué?-

- Hasta que pase la lluvia, idiota…- Sonrió de manera amistosa.- ¿Café?-

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Sebastián se había acomodado en el respaldar de la cama mientras movía las manos para quitarse el frio.-

- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?- Amy lo invito a que se acercara con el dedo y el chico, rápidamente, accedió. Se agacharon junto la alacena, donde había dos maderas sueltas del suelo. Con un poco de fuerza, quito dos maderas del suelo y le mostro su arsenal. Desde comidas, de buena calidad y tales como enlatados, café, pastas, carne seca hasta una escopeta y armas de gran calibre.-

- Planeas irte…- Dijo Sebastián mirándola con ojos incrédulos.-

- No lo sé…- Admitió Amy dejándose caer en el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra la alacena. Estaba abatida.- No puedo dejar a Carl, ni el bebé… Yo, mierda, Sebastián, mate a su madre…-

- Tuviste que hacerlo, si hubiera sido Maggie o Beth la que hubiera estado con ella también lo habrían hecho, Amy.- El chico tenía un paquete de fideos y otro de salsa en sus manos mientras le hablaba mirándola a los ojos. Era demasiado fácil confiar y comunicarse con el.-

- Quiero irme, no tengo muchas cosas que me detengan realmente.- Dicho eso todo paso muy rápido. Sebastián beso sus labios fugazmente dejándola perpleja al mismo instante que la puerta de la RV se abría dejando pasar a un Daryl Dixon que gritaba "Amy, demonios, tenemos que hablar" que quedo quieto al ver el panorama.- Daryl.- Sebastián bajo la cabeza pero aun sostenía su mano izquierda sobre el rostro de una pálida Amy que solo tenía ojos para Dixon en ese momento.-

- Bien.- Dijo Daryl, sosteniendo aun la puerta principal y salió por la misma sin decir más nada.-

- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- Grito Amy aunque, a su pesar, sabia la respuesta y lo que podría haber pasado si Daryl no hubiera entrado. Se levantó alterada del suelo y lo empujo.-

- Amy…- Sebastián intento tocarla, calmarla pero ella solo lo alejo e insulto.- Solo quería… Quería…-

- ¿Querías que?- Grito Amy mientras se colocaba un rompe viento y acomodaba la capucha.-

- Darte un motivo para que te quedaras.-

- Mierda…- Susurro Amy mientras se quedó parada al lado de la puerta con una mano en el pomo. Ella debía tomar una decisión ahora, no Daryl ni Sebastián.-


	14. Campanita

- ¿Qué Amy qué?- Daryl miraba furioso y contenía sus ganas de hincar el hacha en la cabeza de alguien mientras miraba fijamente a Maggie y esperaba que esta le diera explicaciones. Era un animal furioso, caminaba de una punta a la otra y su tic de tocarse la nariz reiterativo- Amy fue a buscar provisiones, junto tu noviecito y tu hermana y ahora tenemos a esta…- Señalo a Michonne que lo miraba con cautela.- que apareció con las provisiones y formula de… ¿Pretendes que creamos todo esto… Hersel?- Buscaba a alguien que apoyara su moción, el viejo debía estar igual que él ya que su hija estaba afuera. Daryl se movía de una punta a la otra visiblemente molesto, estaba encabronado con la rubia por haberse ido sin despedirse, y más en una situación de riesgo.- ¡Vamos!... ¿Por qué mierda han de creerle?-

- Daryl… Ella, Michonne, tenía esto… Dice que se lo quitó a un hombre…- Rick trago saliva antes de continuar porque sabía lo que pasaría cuando aclarara las cosas.- Sin una mano.- Levanto la pesada** ballesta del cazador** que estaba detrás de caja de formula. Estaba impecable, y con todas sus flechas.-

- Merle…- Daryl palideció hasta el último cabello de su cabeza sureña y se acercó a Rick para quitarle su arma.- ¿Merle…?- Trataba de contenerse, de sonar normal. No debía perder la cabeza frente los demás, porque si no, no le permitirían ir por ella y reventarle la cabeza a su hermano.-

- Merle vive en Woodybury, un lugar que está creciendo, un lugar de sobrevivientes que vive a cuesta de muertos y… vivos… ¿Escucharon el helicóptero?- Carol asintió débilmente con Sophia en sus piernas.- Luego de que estrelló, Merle y su grupo me encontraron y me llevaron ahí… El Gobernador… Es un demente, al igual que sus secuaces… Al igual que…-

- Merle- Dijo Daryl mirándola atentamente.- Escapa los detalles, mujer.-

- Un chico asiático y una rubia tomaban provisiones cerca de la ciudad, Merle los embosco tomando a la chica como su rehén… Escuche lo suficiente para saber que Vivian en la prisión, y estoy segura que se los llevó al Gobernador… Preguntó por ti.- Señalo a Daryl que evito el contacto visual.-

- Mientes.-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Había dos chicas, ambas rubias…- Señalo Maggie al borde del llanto mientras su padre rodeaba su hombro.- Mi hermana y Amy…-

- No, sólo había una…- Michonne parecía desconcertada. La deshidratación y el hambre la habían apagado pero no tanto como para reconocer a 2 personas en vez de 3.-

- O sea que Amy o Beth… ¡Alguna sigue ahí!-

- Y nosotros aquí hablando, demonios.- Daryl tomo la ballesta y comenzó a correr hacia la salida cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Sebastián.- ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

- Yo también quiero ir por ella… Ellas… pero necesitamos un plan de ataque, y lo sabes, no podemos ir así.-

- Tiene razón.- Dijo Rick pensativo.- Si vamos a ir a Woodybury por ellos… No sabemos con lo que nos enfrentamos.-

- Bien…- Hersel apareció con un mapa de la zona y la mayoría fue a su alrededor.- Por lo que nos dijo Michonne….-

Pero Daryl ya no escuchaba, estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, pensando, insultándose mentalmente y recordando…

FLASHBACK

- ¡Daryl! ¡Daryl, vuelve…! ¡Maldita sea, _DARYL DIXON_!-

- ¡¿Qué?!- Daryl volteo furioso, nunca en su puta vida había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento. Una feroz presión dominaba su pecho y sentía nauseas. Estaba perdido.- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Amy?-

- ¡Te quiero a ti, estúpido!- La lluvia empapaba su cara y le costaba mucho verla bien.- ¡Eres un imbécil, ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- Amy contenía las lágrimas y hacia movimientos absurdos con las manos cerradas. Se acercó a él y le pego en el pecho con sus pequeñas manos, enojada.- No entiendo, no te entiendo…- Gritaba mientras le pegaba en el pecho. Conmocionado por la situación él se dejaba pegar.-

- Sebastián…-

- ¡Sebastián hizo lo que siempre quise que tu hicieras, imbécil!- Grito Amy dejando caer su capucha y mostrar sus cabellos y rostro mojados.- Eres un estúpido, Dixon, eres un…- Daryl, furioso, atacado y, por primera vez, seguro tomo el rostro de la rubia que seguía gritando y estampo un beso en sus labios. No permisivo, no pasional, sino único, afirmante y callador.-

- Cállate…-

- ¡NO!- Daryl la beso nuevamente pero la chica le ponía resistencia.- No, Daryl, no… Siempre es así y después…-

- La cagó.- Repitió las palabras de Glenn. Bajo la cabeza como un niño que ha hecho las cosas mal. Amy, molesta, le pego una vez más en el pecho. Tenía que decirlo, debía decirlo. Simplemente porque hay cosas, que por más obvias que sean, se DEBEN decir.- Eres mía, Amy. Quiero…- Daryl bufo molesto.- Que demonios, quiero que TODOS sepan que eres mía.- Dijo señalando la prisión y su tráiler. Amy lo miro desconcertada y bufo.-

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- Se volteo molesta volviendo a su hogar, tenía los huesos calados y ganas compulsivas de llorar.-

- ** Te necesito**.- Susurro Daryl, apenas audible por la intensa lluvia. El cazador solo llevaba una camisa sin mangas y sentía un frio sin igual.- Eres insoportable, terca, pero… Pese a que te odio por hacerme decir esto, Harrison…- Miro al cielo devastado y exhausto. ¿Cambiaría lo que es el solo por ella?- Robe unas verduras del depósito, carne seca y vino… Sé que se acabó lo tuyo.-

Amy lo miraba con suma intriga. Estaba sin discurso.

- ¿Cenarías conmigo?- Daryl evitaba el contacto visual y Amy entendía. Ella no esperaba que Daryl le declarara su amor y le propusiera matrimonio. El seria así, y siempre y cuando se mantuviera así, ella accedería a estar con el.-

- ¿Champiñones?- Pregunto Amy bufando y tratando de encontrar su rostro en la lluvia. Estaba muerta de frio.-

- Y cebolla de verdeo.- Rio Daryl mirándola. Amy extendió el brazo pero antes de que acercara su cuerpo, Daryl extendió el brazo y tomo su mano. Se estaba entregando.-

- Vamos…- Amy bajo la cabeza ante la lluvia y corrieron hasta la RV juntos.- Puedes… Hay un par de camisas tuyas en la cajonera… Toma…- Nunca había estado nerviosa de esa manera, ya había intimado con él. Sin embargo una corriente eléctrica corría sus brazos y no se sentía capaz de permanecer de pie mucho tiempo. Le paso una toalla a Daryl, el cual veía la forma de actuar de la chica. La tomo de la mano con el tallón de por medio. Amy subió la mirada y se sonrojo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?-

- Amy…- La voz ronca, sureña, provocaba mil sensaciones en ella.- Amy, mírame.-

- Te arrepentiste- Dijo la chica abatida intentando evitar el contacto con él y soltando su mano.- Ahora te vas a ir y todo volverá a ser como media hora antes, maldit-…- Callo ante el beso que el cazador le otorgo, dejándola estupefacta.-

- Iba a decirte que iba a buscar las verduras, tu vino y esas cosas.- Sonrió de costado mientras miraba la cara de la chica que simplemente asentía.- Volveré.- y se adentró en la interminable lluvia.-

- Diablos…- Susurró la chica mientras tomaba el tallón con ambas manos y secaba su larga cabellera. Una vez que termino con eso, se hizo su acostumbrado rodete en él y cambio sus vestimentas mojadas y embarradas por unas secas y mullidas. Mientras revolvía su placar, encontró su camiseta de hockey de su pasado. Se la coloco y se sorprendió de lo grande que le quedaba. La mayoría de las personas que conocía habían perdido mucho peso en la temporada de sequía de alimentos, ella era unas cuantas tallas más grande al practicar deporte. Había logrado un cometido que nunca pudo cuando era adolescente, ser completamente flaca. Gracioso, ahora no quería serlo, se vea demacrada y sus costillas opinaban lo mismo.

- Linda camiseta…- Daryl volvía a entrar con los brazos llenos de alimentos y Amy atino a quitarse esa camiseta enorme.- No, no, quédatela, me gusta.- Apenas era audible su voz detrás de la comida así que la rubia accedió a ayudarlo.-

- Ven aquí.- colocaron toda la comida en la mesada y se miraron.- No tengo pantalones, Dixon.- Rio Amy mientras Daryl sonreía nuevamente de costado.-

- Lo sé, pero quédate así, prometo no hacerte nada.- Daryl se estiraba cansado dejando escapar un bostezo de león.- ¿Qué me cocinaras?-

- Cocinaremos, Dixon, cocinaremos…- Amy le otorgo un cuchillo pero el cazador no sabía qué hacer con el.-

- No sirvo para esto…- La chica lo miro escandalizada- Cocinar, Amy, no sirvo para cocinar.- Aclaro Daryl bufando.-

- No entiendo… Estoy completamente nerviosa, no es normal…- Amy susurro mientras cortaba los vegetales.-

Daryl no respondió pero entendía las sensaciones de la rubia, se sentía completamente igual. Se acercó a ella y tomo unos tomates secos para colocarlos en vino como le había pedido la rubia. Se quedaron en silencio preparando la comida, mirándose de vez en cuando y sintiendo esa electricidad recorrerles el cuerpo.

-Ya está…- Coloco los platos en la mesa y se sentó en un extremo, mirando como el cazador la imitaba.- Bien…-

- Esta… Esta rico…- Carraspeo Daryl mirándola.- Demonios…- Daryl bajo el tenedor y Amy, mirándolo fijo, lo imito.-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Esta jodidamente complicado- Amy rio un poco más relajada al ver que su… ¿novio? Pasaba lo mismo que ella.-

- Lo se… Es… Es raro ¿No?...- Se limpió la boca con su servilleta y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.- Ven…- Amy estiro el brazo con miedo de que Daryl no la aceptara. Pero para su sorpresa, el cazador tomo su mano y ambos levantándose fueron a la cama.- Vamos a dormir…- Dejo escapar la chica ruborizándose, no veía la necesidad de una cena incomoda.-

Se recostó en la cama mientras Daryl la tapaba con una gruesa frazada. Se acomodó en su pecho y suspiro.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que dormimos juntos?- Amy pregunto mientras hacía círculos con los dedos sobre el pecho del hombre.-

- Era todo diferente.- Reconoció Daryl sorprendiéndose del tiempo que había pasado.-

- Lo sé…- Amy se reincorporo levemente y beso los labios del cazador. Este sin saber qué hacer, sonrió de costado provocando la risa en la chica.- Puedes ser todo un cazador, macho, asesina walkers pero eres demasiado tierno cuando no sabes que hacer y te incomodas.- Volvió a recostarse sobre el.- Tenemos que hace que funcione, Daryl, no quiero volver a…-

- No volverás, descuida, Harrison.- Daryl estaba en paz con sí mismo y la situación, con un poco de esfuerzo podrían acostumbrarse y hacerlo funcionar. De repente, estornudo fuertemente.- Demonios…-

- Espera aquí…- Amy intentando ser sexy pasó por encima del cazador, provocándolo. Pero todo lo que provoco fue risa en él, ya que la muchacha resbalo y cayo de culo de costado.- Mierda.- Rio la chica, reincorporándose y dirigiéndose a la alacena donde tenía un botiquín.- Tengo algo para prevenir los resfriados.-

- Amy, no necesito auto medicarme por un simple estornudo.- Bufo Daryl sentándose y apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama.-

- Lo tomaras, Dixon.- Amy se acercó a él con un vaso de agua y dos píldoras.- O no veras más mi bello culo blanco otra vez.-

- Ven aquí, demonio.- Rio Daryl tomando a la chica desprevenida por la cintura haciendo que volcara parte del agua del vaso. La recostó sobre la cama y se colocó al costado de ella, encima.- Vas a matarme.-

- No morirás si tomas estas pastillas.- Amy sonriendo le metió las píldoras en la boca haciendo que el hombre se atragante. Sonriente le paso el vaso con agua y no le quedó otra que tragarlas.-

- Te odio- Resoplo Daryl mirándola de reojo molesto. Con una sonrisa boba y una simple maniobra lo había obligado a tomar remedios. Estaba frito para un futuro con la rubia, no volvería a decir "NO" en su vida.-

- Vamos a dormir, esas pastillas te darán sueño pronto, Bambi.- "_Genial, volvió Bambi_" pensó Daryl, aunque no molesto.-

- De acuerdo.- Se recostó nuevamente y sonrió por dentro al recibir un beso de buenas noches de la chica. Era como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, la manera en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban y como siempre tenían una mano en contacto del otro. Era sumamente relajante dormir así.

En la mañana, Amy se despertó sobresaltada al ver a su amigo Glenn en su ventana haciéndole señas para que saliera. Glenn sonrió al ver a su amiga vestida con una camiseta de hockey y una campera de Dixon.

- ¿Noche violenta?-

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- Bufo la chica tiritando de frio, de brazos cruzados.-

- Mierda, lindo carácter, Dixon.- Rio Glenn frotándose las manos ante el frio matutino.- Escucha, iremos de "compras", hace falta suministros y formula, ¿Te unes?- Amy lo miro dudosa, desvió la mirada para dentro del tráiler donde Daryl roncaba y dormía profundamente gracias a los antibióticos con sedantes.-

- No lo sé, Glenn…-

- Sobrevira unas horas sin ti. Rick nos ha dado orden de no tardar más de tres horas, seguro que para cuando volvamos seguirá durmiendo, Amy…-

- ¿Iremos solos los dos?-

- Beth también ira.- Amy se preocupó, sería la primera misión de la chica, y sentía que debía estar con ella. Se sentía identificada con la otra rubia.-

- Dame cinco minutos, te espero en las rejas.- Amy se adentró a la RV y se cambió la vestimenta sin hacer ruido. Calzas, borcegos, chaqueta y el pelo recogido parecía una buena combinación para ir de compras, pensó la chica irónicamente. Miro a su cazador durmiendo, despatarrado por toda la cama y sonrió.

- Vamos…- Beth la esperaba ansiosa en la puerta de su hogar. Caminaron juntas hasta la reja, mientras la chica le comentaba que Judith había aprendido tocarse los dedos de los pies con las manos y llevarlos a su pequeña boca.

- ¿Cómo sigue Carol?-

- Está mejorando notablemente… Rick la cuida mucho, es como… no se.- Beth callo cuando llegaron hacia Glenn, su hermana se despedía de él.

- Volveremos pronto, Magg…- Beso nuevamente a su novia y subió al automóvil.-

-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,,.-.,-.,-.,-,- .,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.-.,-.,-.,- .,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,

- Ya estamos casi listos.- Glenn sonreía. Habían encontrado una pequeña tienda en medio de la ruta con provisiones y una gran sección para bebés. Amy había aportado muy poco, sonreía bobamente y todavía pensaba lo sucedido anoche en su cabeza.- ¿Amy?- La chica sostenía un peluche de león y otro de oso.-

- No hay peluches para niña…- Miro a su amigo sonriendo con culpabilidad. Pasaba los dedos por los distintos productos, recordando una época más sencilla.- ¿León u oso para Judith?-

- Lleva los dos, y un par de muñecas para Sophie… Fíjate si hay algo para Carl…- Glenn se dirigió para afuera cargando una pesada caja de comida.-

Beth ingreso nuevamente con un pequeño bolsito y comenzó a llenarlo con dulces y cigarrillos que estaban detrás del mostrador.

- Será nuestro pequeño secreto- Le guiño el ojo a Amy que colocaba los peluches, mantas y otras cosas en una caja de cartón.- Glenn dice que te apresures, tenemos que irnos.-

- De acuerdo…- Amy, por razones del destino, siguió vagando dentro del minimarket sin ganas de salir. En mejores épocas, solía irse a un supermercado cerca de su hogar que abría 24hs y recorrer incansablemente las góndolas cuando no podía concebir el sueño. Así aprendió economía del hogar y se animó a probar distintos ingredientes nuevos en la cocina e innovar. Bufo, y tomo la pesada caja para salir del local.

- Debes pensar bien lo que haces, Glenn… No querrás que tu noviecita sienta el filo de mi cuchillo, ¿Verdad?- Esa voz provoco un pánico sin igual en Amy, se paralizo física y mentalmente mientras sentía un dolor intenso en el medio de su pecho y su hombro herido. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se asomaron en sus ojos verdes y ni siquiera supo cuando dejó caer la caja en el suelo. Tembló ligeramente al ver como Merle sostenía a Beth del cuello e incaba su cuchillo, ese cuchillo con el cual marco su mejilla y acuchillo su hombro, en el cuello de la pequeña Greene. Glenn, que estaba cerca de la puerta del local, mantenía las manos en alto luego de haber bajado su arma.

Quería ayudar, matar ese ser infrahumano que había tocado y marcado su cuerpo para siempre, pero estaba paralizada, no controlaba su cuerpo, un pánico sin igual se había apoderado de ella. Quería tirarse al suelo, enrollarse y llorar indefinidamente. PANICO recorría su ser. Vio como los tres subían al auto, y pudo jurar que su amigo miro dentro del local, antes de subirse, y decirle "NO" con un gesto de la cabeza.

Sintió un líquido cálido recorrer la comisura de sus labios. Se tocó y fue ahí que comprendió que su nariz sangraba. Se dejó caer al suelo mientras escuchaba el ruido del motor arrancando.

- Daryl…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer al suelo, sosteniendo el peluche de león entre sus dedos.-

¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿' ¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿'¿

- Ellas están bien, Daryl, tienen que estarlo…- Maggie con voz acongojada ayudaba al cazador a llenar las mochilas con armas y provisiones, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y le costaba mantenerse serena. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida estaban en peligro, y viendo como había quedado su amiga en la granja al estar expuesta ante Merle, no quería ni pensar lo que le haría a Beth.-

- Glenn es un jodido hijo de puta sobreviviente.- Daryl bajo los brazos y miro a la hija de Hersel. Esa era su manera de decirle que seguramente Glenn estaba bien, nada podía con el jodido chino.-

- Lo sé, lo se… Pero… Merle…-

- Lo sé… Es mejor apresurarnos…- Daryl se colocó la mochila y preparo su motocicleta para salir en la búsqueda.- Rick… Hey, Rick… - El policía se acercó a él y lo miro indagatoriamente.- Lo siento, Merle…-

- No tienes por qué disculparte por lo que haga él, Daryl. Sabemos que no eres como él.- Rick coloco su mano en el hombro del cazador.-

- ¿Sabes?... En el momento dado… Merle tiene que…-

- Morir.- Termino la frase Hersel que se acercaba a ellos.- Soy un hombre de Dios y Dios lo sabe… Pero personas como Merle no tienen una bendita solución… Ese hombre tiene a mi hija, Rick…- Hersel mantenía una voz demasiado calma para la furia que sentía.- Tráemela sana.-

- Daré lo mejor, Hersel.-

- Carol… Tiene algo que decirte.- Hersel señalo dentro de la prisión donde la mujer continuaba su reposo.- Ve…-

- De acuerdo.- Rick se encamino a la prisión dejando a Daryl y Hersel solos.-

- Es mi hermano.-

- Es una mala persona. Créeme, harás un bien al mundo, muchacho.-

- Matare a mi hermano, viejo, no soy una buena persona.- Daryl dejo al viejo solo. Mientras subía a la Harley, Carl se plantó frente a el.- ¿Qué?-

- Dale a Amy esto cuando la encuentres… Ella… Dijo que lo tuviera hasta que vuelva a tener fuerzas y ser yo.- Palabras muy maduras para un niño, pensó Daryl. Luego noto… Carl no era más un niño. El chico le entrego el collar de sirena que Daryl coloco en su chaqueta de cuero, dentro de un bolsillo.-

- La traeré- Le aseguro al chico que se alejó asintiendo. Sophia lo esperaba en un banco sentada. Sonrió a Daryl y le tomo la mano a Carl, confortándolo.

- Bien… Vamos…- Maggie subió al auto junto a Rick y Michonne. En una camioneta que había encontrado Oscar la semana pasada, iban los tres reos, que acudieron a la ayuda.-

/%&&/%(/%(/%&/%(/%)(/%/(%&/$&/#&%/%&)(=&()%/%&$&/#

- Vamos, princesa, no lo hagas tan difícil.- Merle jugueteaba con la cara de Beth, contorsionada por el miedo. La chica estaba atada a una silla de madera, presa del pánico y Merle.- Sólo tienes que decirme, donde están, cuántos son… Cosas simples, ya sabes, primor…- Reía Merle mientras disfrutaba la belleza de la chica y su temor.- Más rápido lo dices, menos daño le haremos a tu noviecito…-

Beth, Beth no era estúpida, sabia como eran las cosas hoy en día, y lo que haría ese hombre si le daba toda la información que le pedía. Pensaba en su padre, su nueva familia y Judith, ese bebé que con tanto esfuerzo y amor estaba criando para que su pasar no sea tan difícil. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer la condenaría, pero ella iba a defender con lo que tuviera a su familia.

- Púdrete- Dijo la pequeña rubia y escupió la cara de un encabronado Merle que se levantó y preparo su brazo para incar el cuchillo en su cuello.-

- ¡MERLE!- Grito un hombre junto a la puerta. Dixon lo miro molesto, pero bajo su arma. El hombre se acercó a ellos imponente. Vestía muy formal, unos jeans oscuros, camisa y chaleco de vestir. Su actitud era tan normal como si estuvieran haciendo compras en el súper.- Creo que deberías ir con Glenn…- Indico el hombre mirando tranquila pero lascivamente a Beth, que esquivo la mirada penetrante.- Yo me encargaré de**_ Campanita_**…-


End file.
